Harry is Charmed
by awsomeL127
Summary: This story is about Harry and Hermione Potter and their children. This story takes place five years after the war when Harry and Hermione got together and there will be a time jump when they start there family and when Hermione find out she gave birth to the charmed ones.
1. Chapter 1 intro

Once Harry defeated the dark lord, the three was able to live their lives finally. Harry started dating Ginny Wesley but with her becoming a huge quidditch player in the Harpies and the traveling they both did with their jobs it was hard for them to keep in touch and communicate with each other. This lack of seeing each other the relationship deflated and they broke up still remaining friends afterwards. After years of dating Ron and Hermione also broke up. Ron helped his brother George at the joke shop since Fred passed away and Hermione became a Jr. prosecutor working at the Ministry of Magic. Harry at the time was in auror training and a part-time hit wizard. Ron and Hermione argue all the time mostly about Ron working at the joke shop and the fact they loved to just disagree with each other. Hermione was also still a part of S.P.E.W. and Ron thought it was a waste of her time to focus on it. Ron wanted Hermione to be more at home but Hermione wanted to work on changing the laws in magical England to make things better not just for wizards but for all magical creatures. There consist arguing and disagreement broke them up. It did take years for them to be comfortable with each other after the breakup but they manage to become friends and stay friends. Harry is now a full auror and is working at the ministry of magic. While Hermione is working as a full prospector in the department of magical law enforcement she got promoted from a junior lawyer to a full prospector with Jr. prospector's under her. Harry is graduation from auror training and everyone is celebrating his graduation as top student at his house.

Harry was in his room taking off his dress robs from the ceremony , when he heard a knock on his door. Who can that be he wondered, he went to answer it, it was Hermione who gave him a bone crushing hug, Congratulations , I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you that hug at the ceremony. Its okay its not common day when you find out that your best friend is promoted to become one of the head prosecutor in the department of ministry and the youngest. Thank you she said, I didn't think so many important people will be there let alone come to congratulation me at the ceremony, she stated flopping on his bed. Why didn't you tell me he asked her. Harry I just got the promotion last night the position became free once judge Tam retired and my mentor became the new judge, she felt I worked hard and deserved it along with many others. You do deserve it he said, thank you she said blushing looking at him. Harry its your day stop it, she smiled at him. Okay I stop, He took his hand and touched her face and lifted her head up, but you do deserve it looking her straight in the eyes saying it in a serious tone. They both stayed looking at each other for a while looking at each other before Harry pulled away and got up off the bed, I guess I will be seeing you more often now, since you will be at the ministry. Yeah is guess so, do you work directly with the auror department? Yes, actually a lot, so do you know who you are under? I'm under Mc Neal. Wow that's great Harry every one says he's the best , he really behind his auror actions and support them a lot in every decision they make. Really well I worked with him before as a hit wizard they needed extra help. They put me in his team I seem to get along with everyone under McNeal maybe that's why I'm on his team. I'm so proud of you Harry, walking towards Harry and hugging him from behind and giving him a kiss on the check. Thanks he said, smiling. Hermione let go of him so he can join the rest of the family down stairs.

Five minutes later Harry came down stairs, while people was milling around his house. Many clapped when they saw him and clapped him on the back when he passed. Harry was trying to find his best friend Ron Wesley, but the crowed was full of red heads since most of Ron family was there. Hagrid then called Harry over, Harry, turned his head after hearing his name being called out from a familiar voice. Harry walked over to where he was at and was greeted to a hug that hurt a little since Hagrid is half giant. Harry I'm sure your glad training is over, yeah I am, but I'm still going to see some people so you know just ready for the real action I guess.

Now you be careful while your out there okay. Don't worry Hagrid I haven't gotten my first assignment yet, but you will he said back. You know no one wants anything to happen to you , I know. Teddy came running towards Harry he was five now , Harry he yelled. Harry picked him up, why is every one saying congratulations to you is it your birthday, he asked no, but its just a happy day that's all Teddy. Hey you want to hang out with me this weekend?Teddy eyes brighten up really, yes really. I'm going to tell Adromedia okay. Harry turned back to Hagrid, have you seen Ron he asked. Oh check the back yard, Harry headed towards the back yard once he opened the door some of his class mates from Hogwarts and training was ruffing his hair and saying congratulations. One of his class mates in training patted him on the back once Harry walked out he spotted Ron talking to the famous quidditch player Stony Clad keeper of the England Puddlemer United team. When Harry turn right he saw Ginny Wesley talking to Hermione, so talking to his training mates right now had to do. Ryan Woolscott was his closet class mate in training and even partner with him on a mission they had in auror training. How everything he said slugging a little bit, Ryan had a cup in his hand, that Harry took out of his hand and took a swing. Hey take it easy its fire whiskey . He sat next to Ryan and laid back on the picnic bench in his yard. You okay asked Ryan yeah I'm just tried, I think after this party is over I'm going to sleep till tomorrow. Ryan laughed, I think I'm to nervous to sleep when I wake up tomorrow I'm an auror fighting guys with intentions to destroy our society or become the new Voldemort, no offense, none taking stated Harry taking another swing of Ryan's drink, You been there you know how it is. So how is it he asked, its exciting and scary at the same time, you point your wand but you are not sure if your wand will hit the person in front of you or will there wand hit you first. You do this job to stop them though, to make things right, to make things better, to show these radicals they can't just do something and think there going to get away with it. I know every time I'm out there I'm going to be thinking about myself, how I was left here alone because some one with a wish of wanting to live forever took there life away like it was nothing. I don't want that life for anyone else not if I could help it. Ryan looked at him like it was the first time seeing him, your going to be a great auror Harry he said, one hell of a great a auror. Meanwhile Ginny was 20 feet away talking to Hermione, when Harry entered the yard. She exhale, I was wondering when I was going to see him, stated Ginny to Hermione. I thought that was over with Ginny? it is, but it's hard to see what could have been that's all. Ginny said looking at her. I know what you mean stated Hermione looking at Ron. I thought at this time I would be married to Harry having a child and running Potter Manor. He never showed it to me though, have you seen it she asked Hermione. No stated Hermione why would he bring me there? asked Hermione. No reason I just thought since you are bestfreinds, then maybe he brought Ron interrupted Hermione. It was just a question Hermione you don't have to get offended, stated Ginny. Anyway who is that Harry is talking to, his name is Ryan he was in training with Harry, While I should say hi and congratulations to him. Excuse me, Ginny then walked up to the both of them , Hi Harry she said hey Ginny he said giving her a huge hug, I just wanted to say congratulations I know this is what you always wanted. Thanks he said, Ryan this is Ginny Wesley. Hi its' nice to meet you, like wise she said back. Harry I wanted to introduce you to Stony Clad, she interrupted I think anyone who follows quidditch knows who he is. Ryan then got up, I give you some time alone he stated. I wanted to tell you before you heard from someone else, me and Stony are engaged she stated, Harry felt devastate in an instant. He also knew him and Ginny wasn't meant to be together but he never thought she would move on so quickly to marriage. Harry plaster on a smile and said congratulations he said wow. Yeah I didn't tell everyone yet you know I don't think this is the right time or place. I see he said. Ron then came over with Stony Harry this is I know Ron, Stony Clad said Harry. Wow the great Harry Potter it's a honor to meet you said Stony shaking Harry's hand. Nice meeting you to, hope Puddlemere United get the cup this year, were working on it. Ginny then said Stony lets go in there are other people I would want you to meet. Stony excused himself. Ron took Ryan's place on the picnic bench. So did she tell you, yeah she told me. I was looking for you earlier I was wondering where you was. She stated she going to tell mom and dad tomorrow, I see. What are you thinking Harry? Nothing I'm happy for her. Really stated Ron. Yes, God knows she wasn't happy with me I feel so brotherly towards her now. I just want to make sure if this is the person she wants to be with for the rest of her life. I know he's a quidditch player but I don't know much about him. Ron looked at me weird, where is my friend and what did you do with him. Harry laughed more to himself, what do you mean he asked. I just thought after auror training you would want to get things back to how they where. Which is asked Harry, well getting with Ginny and marring into our family, stated Ron. Ron I'm already part of your family even if I marry someone else I will still be part of your family. Harry you know what I mean, we will really be family then if you married Ginny. I know what you mean but no matter who I marry I will still be coming to Sunday dinners and coming to your house to watch quidditch with you, nothing is going to change that. Ron smiled okay I guess I will have to accept who ever you marry and there going to have to accept you and Hermione and everyone else yes. Yes, said Harry Meanwhile another conversation was happening across from them. Neville came over to Hermione, how is work he stated its good I got an promotion. That's good how Hogwarts ? Do you like it? Of course you know I loved herbology so teaching it is exciting. I wish you and Harry would have taken up ms Mc Gonagall offer to teach there, your would have been great, he stated. I know but me and Harry have a lot to do in the ministries you know that. Of course I do your both are going to make big changes in society there no doubt about that. Excuse me Ryan said its nice to see you again Hermione., Giving her a hug. You to Ryan Woolscott this is Neville Longbottom he is the herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Wow nice meting you. You too I should get going Hermione I been here long enough I already spoke to Harry after the ceremony. It was nice meting you Ryan, you to he said. So Ryan walk around the garden with me, what was you and Harry talking about. Serious stuff, but what was you and the red head talking about he asked. Nothing that is so serious, hum I think your was talking about Harry. We was not stated Hermione, yes then why all of a sudden his ex-girlfriend came over , I defiantly excused myself. You know of course I'm the one Harry went to when he was stressed out about the situation. Thank god he didn't quit, said Hermione. But he was close to it. I know he spoke to me about it to, Hermione said while looking at him. I'm still mad at Ginny a little bit about it she along with me and Ron knew Harry always wanted to be a auror to put pressure on him like that to choose it was classless of her. Hermione stated still looking towards Harry. You love him said Ryan. Hermione looked at him surprised he would say something like that to her. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ryan stopped her don't deny it, I saw it as soon as you came to see him in his first year of training on visit day. Your eyes sparkled when you saw him and his sparkled to. Ryan. No Hermione let me say this when I first saw you I defiantly would have asked you out on a date but when I saw you with Harry I already knew your heart was taken. Ryan, me and Harry are only friends she stated. You know that tennis bracelet Harry brought you last Christmas , yeah I love it I'm wearing it right now. I know he told you it 's fake, but I actually went with him to buy it, it is real and very expensive. How expensive asked Hermione like 7,000.00 gallons expensive, she then took in a breath. Why would he buy me something so expensive I have to give it back. No if you give it back then he knows I told you and he told me to never tell you. Act like you don't know. Hermione, I'm telling you this information because you need to step it up. Step what up, Harry is not going to jeopardize your friendship he rather have you in his life then to not have you there at all. What are you saying, she asked very sternly. You need to not be there for him so much so he can have the courage to come to you and tell you his true feelings about you. I don't think I can do that, you must. If you keep on being there for him he would keep on thinking your just always going to be there. I love, I mean care for him too much to do that to him, he don't have anyone else stated Hermione. Exactly he needs to knows the difference between you being there for him and craving you and he doesn't yet , me and you know he craves you , he needs to know he craves you . Hermione looked at Ryan I thought I was hiding my feelings so well, you are but not well enough for people close to you to not see it. That's why I came over you looked up set when I saw you standing there looking at Ginny when she was walking over to us. What did she say to you? She asked me a stupid question, about seeing Potter manor. Did you see Potter manor ? No, but I think Harry haven't even been there, its to hard for him right now. You know why she said that right, stated Ryan because she sees what I see. When the time comes for him to go there he will ask you to go with him just like you go every year to his parents grave. Hermione looked at Ryan with a nervous stare will I be ready when that day comes she asked more to herself then to Ryan. It's getting cold and seems like we are the last ones out here lets go inside. During this discussion Ron and Harry finished talking Harry looked around the backyard seeing Ryan and Hermione walking around back and fought with Hermione holding his arm looking uncomfortable and talking really low. Harry was about to go over to them when Ron stopped him. Harry looked at Ron, giving him an upset look, about to ask why did Ron do what he did. Ron saw Harry look and stated Hermione is okay you know Ryan wont hurt her. It seems like there just having a serious discussion. A serious discussion about what said Harry, looking towards them again Hermione looked so nervous . Ron continued whatever they are talking about it seems serious and it's none of our business, stated Ron. Harry looked at Ron like he wanted to punched him. What don't kill the messenger okay. Hermione business is my business he stated. Don't you want the best for her Ron? asked Harry. Of course I do but its nothing like that between them. How do you know asked Harry I just do, stated Ron. Come on lets go in the house, while Ron try to push Harry towards the house. He was relenting but went anyway walking backwards still looking at them and pushing the door open so aggressively that people was surprised.


	2. Chapter 2 Lets get the party started

**Chapter two: lets get the party started**

Harry went straight for the kitchen and open a bottle of fire whiskey and drink it from the bottle. Everyone stopped talking or doing what they was doing. "What it's a party right, lets party" yelled Harry. Only his friends from training started yelling and ruffing his hair saying yeah, lets go. His friends then started chatting Harry, Harry, Harry Harry, he then raised the bottle of fire whiskey and down it. Ron came in watching while Ginny stood next to him asking "what happen". Ron stated "Harry saw Ryan and Hermione walking around the yard talking in low voices and Hermione holding his arm so, now this is what you got". "I wonder if he was ever like this about me".said Ginny "no wonder why we didn't last." Ron was going to say something to Ginny. Ginny stated "Ron its okay, I have to go, see you at moms house tomorrow." Dean and Seamus was there also "Harry lets go to my bar we can get wasted there." "Yeah lets go" said Harry, then Hermione and Ryan walked in from the back yard seeing everyone get up and walking towards the door. "Hey where is everyone going" yelled Ryan "we going to the bar, coming" yelled Dean "yeah why not."said Ryan back. Ron grab Harry before he disappeared, you coming he asked. "No, Harry but don't get drunk and act stupid." Harry stated back, "I just want to have fun that's all." Hermione then came over "I'm going home now she said I have to clean out my desk and move to my office". "Congrats again" said Harry "maybe I see you tomorrow" asked Hermione while walking away. "Yeah maybe" he said, looking at Ryan as well. Ron then went to Ryan, "Hey I'm just giving you a warning Harry saw you with Hermione earlier and he now trying to get wasted, so be on your guard." "Shit" said Ryan, "it was nothing," "I try to tell him that but you know how he is when it comes to her." "I know" said Ryan "thanks for giving me a heads up."

Once there at the bar there was speeches and beer, more speeches about Harry and more beer, Harry then walked over to Ryan and asked" so what was you and Hermione talking about". "It was nothing" said Ryan looking at Harry with a serious look. Harry asked the question again knowing Ryan was lying, "look Harry I asked her how was it working at the ministry that's all." "That's total BS, Ryan she looked uncomfortable and nervous I want to know what your was talking about."Said Harry. "You know what Harry why don't you ask Hermione what we was talking about, "stated Ryan with a smerk on his face. Harry knew Ryan only said that knowing Hermione would not tell him making Harry think more. It was a personal conversation Harry was furious then Ryan nose was bleeding with blood on Harrys fist. The guys ran over after Ryan slammed Harry to the ground Ryan then punched Harry in the eye, the others guys got Ryan off of Harry but once they was separated the wands came out. "Come on guys if you use those your are suspend from work think about this." Dean yelled at them both. Harry put his wand away so did Ryan who then attacked again. Both of them was on the ground wrestling each other. The guys separated them again. Ryan yelling "you broke my fucking nose Harry." Seamus called Hermione knowing Harry was drunk and needed to be brought home while the guys was going to bring Ryan to the hospital.

Hermione came as fast as she could Harry was standing against the wall in an ally outside still holding a beer jar with beer spilling out of it with a black eye. "What happen!" yelled Hermione yelling at Seamus," look him and Ryan got into a fight, which is weird because the guys in his training class stated they never fought, or have any problems with each other. I help you take him home." said Seamus. "Don't worry I got it "said Hermione. She grab Harry on the arm and apparate. The next minute they was in Harry's house in his living room that was a mess because of the party, Hermione called Winky , "yes Ms. Granger" "Winky I'm sorry for calling you so early in the morning but can you clean up the living room and kitchen please." "Yes ms Granger," said Winky back. Hermione then grabbed Harry again before he fell asleep. "Harry get up you have to go into your bedroom,"said Harry "Hermione is that you" he said, "yes, but I need you to help me bring you to your bed in your room." Harry then mumble "but I'm tried stay here." "No, Harry you need to be in your room, get up" she yelled, "okay" he said he then grabbed her and apparate to his room and passed out on the bed. "Why cant I see you" because the light is off and you have one black eye." said Hermione. Hermione then unbuckle his pants and took off his shoes she then pulled down his pants and took them off. Hermione then unbutton his white shirt that now had blood on it because of his brawl. She swallowed knowing she would see something that will make her heart race. Hermione then took Harry button white shirt off revealing his muscles on his arms and his eight pack. Auror training had its benefits Hermione swallowed again looking at his physical body. Hermione wanted to put her hands all over his chest and feel him. Hermione knew she could not do that so she grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it on him. Hermione was going to leave when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down "stay" he said. "You know I cant, I'm busy tomorrow. I need to give you hangover potion and healing potion for your black eye I will be back."said Hermione. Harry let her go. She ran to his bathroom and got the potions out of his medicine cabinet and gave it to him. He grabbed her again knowing she was going to leave. "Stay, please" he asked. "Okay just for a little while." "Harry why did you drink so much," she said more to herself then to him, you broke Ryan nose you know that, she said touching his hair putting her hands though it. "Get in" he said, Hermione was surprised Harry was still up, "Harry I cant sleep in the same bed as you its improper." She said. "No ones here please," he mumbled with his eyes close. Hermione then took a breath "okay, but I will have my clothes on and only for a little while." Hermione climbed into the bed and Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Hermione then remembered what Ryan said he needs to crave you , you always being there for him its not going to work. Ryan was right Hermione needed to stop being there she cared for him and loved him but it wasn't enough for him to finally see her


	3. Chapter 3 apologize

Harry woke up with a splitting headache, he felt like his head was on fire and his mouth was very dry. Harry turned and saw Hermione was in bed with him she still had her jeans on and tee shirt Harry all of a sudden looking at her became hard and slipped out of bed before she can see him and decided to take a cold shower. She was still sleeping in bed when Harry was in the bathroom. She got up and looked around thinking she was in her flat, then realizing she was in Harry's bed. Harry then got out of the shower and walked out of his bathroom. He had a towel over his bottom but nothing over his chest, there was water dripping down his chest which made him looked very hot. So hot that Hermione automatically blushed Hermione turned her head and asked for Harry to put on a shirt.

Harry stated "I don't know why you so uncomfortable because didn't you see my chest when you took off my shirt." "I did, yes but in that situation you was intoxicated, so there nothing good about being drunk." "What happen yesterday?" asked Harry. "Why do I have a huge headache?" he asked right away. "You had more then a headache when I got, you also had a black eye." Said Hermione "A black eye" stated Harry, "yeah you and Ryan fought you broke his nose Harry." "I did he" said surprised, "yes, you should go and say sorry to him." "You and him never fought I can see you and Ron but not Ryan." Said Hermione. "What happen?" Hermione asked "I don't know" said Harry. "Something had to happen for you to punch Ryan in the face Harry," Hermione tone started to raise knowing Hermione was getting upset that he wasn't answering truly. "Nothing happen Hermione!" he yelled back. "Fine, don't tell me," she huffed. "I have to go she said" "wait" said Harry "You looked uncomfortable at the party when Ryan was talking to you. I wanted to know what made you nervous or upset. He wouldn't tell me saying to ask you."

"So you punched him in the face," yelled Hermione. "No, I think because of the drinks I was, I don't know not in my right mind." "Seamus told me your pulled wands on each other." said Hermione. "What if some one from the ministry was there Harry you could have been suspended or worst fired." "I know that" said Harry "that's why we put the wands away." "I can't believe you Harry, that's all you can say we put the wands away." "What about I made a fool of myself or I'm an ass hole for punching him." "You don't even feel like punching him was wrong." Stated Hermione. "I know punching him was wrong I shouldn't have gotten so mad, I go over to his place to see if he's okay and to apologize." "Well, maybe he will be there, he had to go to the hospital yesterday because you broke his nose." said Hermione "Shit" said Harry. "Yeah Harry, oh shit," repeated Hermione. Hermione walked out of the room and went down the stairs to leave. "Wait Hermione", he said following her and grabbing her arm. "I want to thank you for coming to get me and helping me to bed," said Harry. Harry looked like he wanted to say something else. "So, what is it?" asked Hermione. "Ryan told me to ask you, so I'm asking," said Harry. "We was talking about how scared and nervous I would be with you being a full auror now."

"He was comforting me saying he watch over you and their nothing for me to be nervous about." She stated slamming the door behind her. Hermione knew that wasn't the truth but if he knew they was talking about him, and her loving him. She wasn't ready for him to know that information yet, so Hermione told the truth about something else. She is scared about him being an auror but she knows she can't do anything about his career choice and she knows Harry is great at it. She apparate from his door steeps as soon as she closed the door. Harry opened it a minute later to speak to her but she wasn't there. Harry then bang his head against the door after she closed it. He felt so stupid how can he think Ryan had some type of serious relationship with her. Harry felt like an idot he defiantly needed to see Ryan and apologize. Hermione went straight away to Ryan flat and knocked on the door. Ryan opened and she sat down on his sofa. "Okay can I ask why you are here?" You know why?, stated Hermione. "I'm sorry this happen."By the way she added. "Its okay, its not your fought, what did you tell him?" Ryan asked. "That you was comforting me because I was scarred of him being on missions." "That's good" he said, "Its also the truth I am scarred of him being an auror" said Hermione. "That's why I don't ever, not want to be there for him, maybe something happens, maybe I wont see him again." said Hermione. "You can't think like that"said Ryan," "but I think your right, hermione continued "I can't wait for him, he's to comfortable around me, you know he was shirtless around me as if I was one of the guys." She stated back to Ryan. "I need to start dating again." She said "I'm not sure about that you know you will only compare every guy you go out with to him." said Ryan. "Well I have to see what's out there and hope one day I will stop comparing and finally compare them over the traits Harry don't have." Ryan got up from his seat and walked towards her "you know it's bigger then traits Hermione, your was together since Hogwarts, you know everything about him, your love for him its deeper then that." "I know" said Hermione. "I have to get going Harry will be over soon to say sorry, I speak to you later",said Hermione "okay later." said Ryan.

Ten minutes later Ryan heard a knock on his door he open it and then saw it was Harry and slammed it shut again, Harry stuck his foot into the door "come on Ryan I'm here to say sorry about yesterday." "I didn't know I broke your nose." "I had to go to a muggle hospital and then drink skelegro that one of the guys had in his medicine cabinet because If I went to St. Mungo's the ministry would want to investigate." said Ryan "Look I'm sorry I was a ass hole yesterday okay I got upset about nothing. Hermione told me everything I was a jerk. You were trying to calm her down and I'm thinking it was something else."said Harry "Something else like what?" asked Ryan opening the door more. "I thought it was a relationship type thing." said Harry back Oh!" said Ryan "so you think its right to punch guys that are in a relationship with her." Questioned Ryan "No, of course not."said Harry "I will not do that to you, I know how you feel towards her, you love her." said Ryan. Yeah of course, as a friend, I knew her for so many years I'm like a big brother to her, so seeing anyone other then me and Ron make her upset it winder up some anger in me. Then with the drinks and that bottle of fire whiskey it didn't really help the situation."said Harry. "I know man but I didn't mean you love her in a friend way, I mean you love her, love her." said Ryan "No, man where just friends I don't like seeing her upset or uncomfortable you know like I said, like a sister. If she gets with anyone I would have to meet this guy." said Harry back to Ryan. Ryan looked at him in disbelief , "Harry I saw the 7,000 dollars bracelet you brought her, its no way your buying that for a friend. " said Ryan. "She been my friend for years I can buy that for her." said Harry. Ryan gave up "okay well I guess I accept the apologize but you own me a glass of beer one day"said Ryan "Deal!" said Harry. "Okay, well I have to go" Harry said "Teddy can spend the weekend with me I might surprise Hermione with him, I don't think she saw him at the party, he left right away bed time and all." said Harry." "Okay see you later," Ryan said "see you on the first day of our jobs."


	4. Chapter 4 Teddy

Harry whistle while on his way to get Teddy, he haven't seen Teddy a lot or took care of him a lot because of training school, but since that was over Harry was going to ask Andromeda for Teddy every weekend, he want to take care of his god son the best way he knew, and that was spending time with him. Harry apparate to Andromeda house, which was very quint and cozy. He knocked on the door. Andromeda opened the door and Teddy came running towards Harry who picked him up and hugged him and held him on his waist. "Hey Teddy you ready to go" asked Harry looking at him. "yes I'm ready." said Teddy. "Teddy why don't you go upstairs and get your sun glasses and pack a bag with your school clothes." stated Andromeda. Harry put Teddy down to get his stuff. Harry led Andromeda to the sofa in the living room to speak to her about having Teddy on the weekend. "Do you want tea or water," she asked "No I'm fine" I wanted to talk to you about Teddy I want to be more present in his life I was hopping you can give me the weekends to be with him and on Monday morning I bring him to school." "Then you can pick him up and have him on the weekdays. I know there will be some weekends I wont be home like probably on a mission but since my training is over and I have the weekends off I can take care of him more, I'm his godfather I don't want Lupin or Tonks to think I'm not taking my responsibility serious." "I know your busy Harry and maybe as an auror you might be more busy but I don't think Lupin or Tonks would never think your not taking the role of godfather seriously. They knew you wanted to be an auror," Andromeda was going to continue but Harry cut her off, "yes, but I also want Teddy to know me and my character, to know I want what is best for him." "If I can have one extra day with Sirus I would give up everything for that." "I just want to do right by Teddy thats all and if something do come up that brings me away on the weekend I will bring Teddy to Ron's or Hermione's Andromeda please," he begged. "Andromeda looked at Harry, "I have the space he will have his own room, I'm planning on bringing him shopping tomorrow to pick out stuff for his room." Andromeda was silent for a while then she shook his head "okay, but as soon as Teddy tell me he not seeing you a lot then the weekends are over. Deal" said Andromeda pulling her hand out to shake Harry's hand. "Yes deal," Harry shook her hand and Teddy came down stairs with his bag "I'm ready" he said in a very excited way. "okay, Teddy you going to stay the whole weekend with me for now on." "Every weekend" he asked " "yes," said Harry "How do you like that? "I love it" Teddy said jumping up into his arms.

Andromeda asked Harry after he open the door, "there is one thing you wont give up to see Sirus again and that's Hermione," she stated. Harry was standing there thinking of a answer but couldn't really say anything. Andromeda then proceeded to close the door Harry just stood there for a while thinking, how do she know that. Harry then apparate with Teddy by his side holding his hand. Harry landed at his house "Teddy I'm going to take you shopping in muggle England and then we are going to visit a friend Okay." "okay," said Teddy. Teddy dropped off his bag and then Harry and apparate him and Teddy to Diagon alley. Harry then went though the passage in Leaky Cauldron pub and then off to Harrods department store. Harry brought jeans, shits, pants, caps, sneakers, shoes and ties for Teddy. Teddy called Harry over "can you buy this." Teddy then pointed to a tutu. "Why would you want a tutu for Teddy?" Teddy stated "its not for me its for Victoria my girlfriend." "Your girlfriend!" said Harry, "Teddy do you even know what a girlfriend means." "Yes"said Teddy. "I play with her and make sure she is safe and buy her stuff." Harry laughed "okay, I buy it but I think you should give it to her for her birthday not to just give it to her. "Lets go" After paying for everything Harry brought some food on the way out of the department store and then brought Teddy to a alley to apparate to the ministry of magic. "Where are we?" asked Teddy "Where at the ministry of magic, it where I work." "What are we doing here? Teddy asked "Where here to help a friend out. said Harry. Harry gave his wand to security to check over "it says you start work here on Monday your two days early" said the security guard. "I'm going to the department of governing bodies, to help a friend out moving her stuff to a new office, said Harry. Let me call up, the security guard send a note to the department of governing bodies it was answer right away" "okay you can go", said the security guard, Harry and Teddy walked passed the security into the building and up the elevator. Department of governing bodies Harry stated. The elevator raced to the department Teddy closed his eyes not use to the feeling of being in an elevator. The elevator then stopped and open its doors, department of governing bodies it stated, Harry and Teddy stepped out. Harry wasn't sure where her office was at but he had an idea because he had lunch with her before at the same location. Harry then walked left and then right and made another left with Teddy following him. Harry then open an door and Hermione was on the other side sitting on an desk talking to a girl with dirty blonde hair. "Hermione," Teddy yelled running towards her, Hermione jumped off the desk she was sitting on and bend down to grab Teddy and hug him. Harry then put the food on another desk and went over to introduce himself to the girl. Hermione then swinging Teddy in her arms stated "Megan this is Harry, Harry this is my secretary Megan." "I already know who you are" said Megan "many people do" Harry stated back while shaking her hand. "So I brought your food, got a lot of stuff for Teddy to". You want to help me do over his room tomorrow?, asked Harry towards Hermione. "If I finish with the office first," she said back. "So what is there to do?" asked Harry while Hermione was getting her burger from the bag. "Harry can we eat first" she complained. "Okay come on Teddy lets eat" stated Harry.

While eating Harry asked teddy to tell Hermione what he told him today about Victoria. Teddy then said he wanted Harry to buy a tutu for Victoria because Victoria is his girlfriend and he is suppose to buy her gifts and protect her and play with her. "Oh that's so cute" said Megan. "So" said Harry "should I call Bill and tell him to lock Victoria up". "While Fleur is part veela so maybe some of it passed to Victoria, you never know Harry, beside he just five". said Hermione. "Oh I thought it was cute it's like puppy love." said Megan. "What's that "said Harry, Megan turn her head towards Harry kind of surprised "you never heard of puppy love." Hermione then injected into the conversation, "Megan, Harry wasn't brought up like me and you, he's was brought up different." "Oh" said Megan. Megan was going to ask another question but after looking towards Hermione with her eyes she decided against it. "So, Ms Granger is there any thing else you want me to help you with or anything that I should know", asked Megan getting up from her seat. "No, Megan its okay I shouldn't have call you in on a weekend anyway, I can show you the ropes more on Monday and then if you have an questions then you can ask me then on Monday." stated Hermione "Okay, ill get going then, it was nice meeting you Mr. Potter she said sticking her hand out for a hand shake." "You to, he said shaking her hand, but you don't have to call me, Mr. potter," Hermione injected "yes she do, Harry", and then turned around looking at Megan, Hermione gave her a look, which stated don't cross her, Megan then left. "Hermione why she have to call me Mr. Potter it makes me feel old". "Harry you need to set boundaries, you might get an promotion and then have to lead a team." "You should leave Harry, for your close friends and family but not for people that work under you." "She works under me, so everyone who visit my office she have to address by there last name. " "Hermione," stated Harry. "Harry" stated Hermione. Teddy then said "are we playing duck duck goose, can I play" Teddy asked. "Lets play after we find out what Hermione needs from us." Said Harry" So what needs to be done in the office", asked Harry. "While the door is squawking and I need to set up my book case I can set up my desk, while you and Teddy deal with the book case." said Hermione. While Harry was working on the bookcase and Teddy was playing a puzzle on a book the restaurant gave him from the kids menu. "So, what's puppy love" asked Harry while putting books in Hermione's book case, "its something little kids have when they have a close friend," stated Hermione. "So does that mean we have puppy love" asked Harry. "No, we don't, first of all where not children and I don't be following you like a puppy." said Hermione. So Teddy be following Victoria like a puppy is that what your saying? "stated Harry. "No, they both follow each other like puppy's when you have a close friend that you play with a lot they are like puppy's playing with each other that's all. "said Hermione. Teddy then stated "Harry have a girl friend," Harry then turned around looking at Teddy, "really who?" asked Harry. "Hermione" stated Teddy pointing at her. Harry had to cough, and laugh. Hermione blushed a little, Hermione walked over to Teddy. "Teddy, you know me and Harry known each other for a very long time now and we are very close friends, but I'm not his girlfriend." "But you're a girl and you're a friend so girl-friend." said Teddy. Harry just looked on, "Yeah Hermione you really explained it to him." said Harry. "While you don't seem to be saying anything", she stated. "Well I'm not going to explain myself to someone who have puppy love and might have puppy love with another girl when he goes to his new school on Monday." said Harry "New school why?" asked Hermione. "Why do you have Teddy?" She asked. "I spoke to Andromeda about having Teddy more, so she agree to me having him on the weekends." " She said though as soon as Teddy tells her I'm not with him she going to retract the offer. "So if I do have to go away or be on a mission I might let him stay with andromeda or maybe a babysitter can come over to help me out." "Harry I hope you didn't tell her me?" asked Hermione. "while I told her either you or Ron can take over", said Harry. "Harry I don't believe you said that with out consulting me first, she yelled." "Hermione please, don't you love teddy" said Harry back to her. "Of course I do but now I'm an prospector in charge of Jr. prosecutor its a lot of work." She said back. "What are you saying, all you would have to do is stay at my house and watch him." said Harry. I'm sure I might be away on missions in the winter, but for right now everything is okay and if I am away you just bring all of your work over to my house." said Harry "Okay" she said but I'm not doing it for you though I'm doing it for Teddy," she stated. "So what is this about you being afraid of me going away on missions, you know that's the job right." asked Harry towards Hermione. "Harry, do we have to talk about his now?" asked Hermione. Harry took out his wand and all the books in the boxes went on the bookcase in order. "Yes, lets talk about it now,"said Harry. Hermione stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. "Look," he said to Hermione "I know I'm taking huge risk being in this career and I know there will be times when you and Ron and Teddy and everyone that is close to me will worry." "Hermione I need you to trust me, my skills, decisions and my judgements okay," Hermione shook her head. "I do its just", Hermione was still for a minute, "I dread it okay, I dread that call that something happen to you that's all" she stated Harry hugged her, she hugged him back. "Promise me you be extra careful" she asked talking against his chest, "of course I will" Harry stated.


	5. Chapter 5 Sunday

Harry was thinking to himself when he almost walked into the middle of an crossing with teddy holding his hand, papa Harry the light is green. Holding him back , oh yeah it is. Harry was focusing on his first day as a auror and he was nervous. He tried to block his nerves because he had to focus on teddy right now. Teddy was to go to a muggle school until he was to enter Hogwarts. Harry felt a muggle school will expose him to more people and teddy can play with different kids other then Victoria. Harry just hoped he did not have a bad experience like he had in muggle school. Harry had a hard time convincing Andromeda to let teddy go to muggle school, but he did get his way because Andromeda did feel teddy do need to be expose to more children his age. But she also stated if bad things was to happen to teddy in school such as bullying and accidental magic he was to be withdrawn out of it. Harry was worried also because he was bullied a lot in muggle school and so was Hermione but harry feels teddy need to know about muggle stuff also and knowing this will help him in the future when it comes to jobs. Harry spoke to Teddy about changing his hair and to also not use his metamorphmagus magic that he got from his mother. Some times teddy hair will change based on his emotions and he needs to know how to control it. We finally got to the school, Harry did a lot of research to make sure the school was great and had a focus on calming children and letting them explore. Harry went to the teacher "hello Ms" "Ms Poloki," she stated this is Teddy he is new here at this school, I think I meet you at the open house. Yes I remember , you was very concern about Teddy being calm" "yeah he very sensitive kid so the more calm he is the better he would be, he a very good kid though," said Harry "Well here is the paper explaining the monitoring system the cameras are inside and outside on the playground. So you log in with this password and you will be able to see him," said Ms Poloki. "I wont be able to pick him up today but his grandmother will be picking him up I gave a picture of her to the school already," "yes of course, said ".

I have another picture to add but I can add it on line right" stated Harry towards the teacher. "Yes. You can do that" said Ms. Poloki. Many children teddy age was crying to there parents asking to not go. Harry bend down to be at Teddy level so I'm leaving now remember what I said if you get mad or upset go to the bathroom close the door and settle down. Don't make funny faces at people just in case you use your magic, be nice but don't be a push over either." Harry put his hands on teddy face and head and drew him in for a big hug. Teddy whispered in his ear" don't worry I'll be okay." Harry smiled "okay I'm leaving have fun okay and listen to the teacher." Said Harry. He shook his head saying okay. The teacher stopped Harry" I think its great you're a single dad that is so concern," said . " actually I'm his godfather his parents passed away when he was little," said Harry. "oh I'm sorry to hear that" said Ms. Poloki, yeah that's why I wanted a very peaceful and safe environment for him "said Harry I understand, I understand said ms. Poloki. "Every week I be giving you events that the school is having and every 3 months we give the parents progress reports, on how there doing in there subjects the little kids don't have many though just math and reading and some science." "We also have an parent teacher night later in the year that date will be on the weekly papers we give you." "Okay great thanks a lot, see you next Monday," stated Harry, he walked at a fast pace and decked into a alley where he apparate to the lobby of the ministry. Harry gave his wand to the security guard that confirmed he worked here as an auror in the department of defense. The guard gave back his wand "carry on" he said. Since the attack of voldemort at the Ministry a lot of things changed like security, wizards had to get to work earlier to get there wands checked now. But it was a small price for safety.

Harry went to the elevator and stated his floor department of law enforcement defense. Once Harry got off he was greeted with flying memos and noise all over the place, people was on there phone and some people was cursing and yelling over the phone and some was laughing and sitting on desk, some desk had piles of paper work on it. The office seemed heckled, Harry then heard his name, "hey! Harry" said Ryan who called him over. Harry stepped in to the lions den thinking someone was going to stop what they was doing and look at him, but no one did I guess everyone was to busy. I think this is your desk right here said Ryan. Harry sat down and spoke to Ryan how long have you been here? Just a few minutes, said Ryan. Harry looked around and saw other recruits he knew sitting in different locations. Then the sound in the area went down dramatically the ministry of magic himself Kent Downpour was at the front. Then a blond hair guy with blue eyes and huge muscles wearing a black leather vest yelled all newbies to the front. No one moved I said all newbies to the front if this is your first day here you're a newbies so get your ass here to the front.

Harry along with Ryan and the other new recruits rushed to the front. The ministry of magic looked at them hard. "I'm here to remind the older auror and right now the new auror why they chose this career. It was to protect the innocent, save the hopeless and bring punishment to anyone breaking the laws in an undefinable despicable way. You as auror bring justice to families in pain and bring hope, that magical England is safe. Usually I'm not the one giving this speech but since Athens is sick I decided to do this for him if the head of the criminal department could not be here, then I would be here. You are the fist line of defense for magical England, you are the ones who risk your live to make sure the magical citizens out there can go to sleep at night you cant afford to fuck it up take this position seriously there is a difference between letting a monster loss and letting a monster breath air though bars you understand." "Yes sir" said the newbies. "There are some departments you will be working with a lot, you might see them once in a while but your department and this department work hand in hand. The department of governing bodies walked in then Hermione walked in wearing a black short tight skirt and a dark blue cardigan sweater with a white collar top under it. Guys stared cat calling her when she walked in including the blond hair guy. "Girl got a promotion and look like new sexy money", he stated giving Hermione a wink. "Nice legs Granger" stated a women in the front standing next to the newbies "thanks Remmy" said Hermione back. "You looking fine to those high heels", stated the blonde hair boy, "bite me" she said back. The rest of the auror said ooooooo, "maybe later" he said back with a smile. "Okay settle down,"said the Minister this is Colleen Hare, Sherbet Livenson, Frances Dames, August Finn, Rebecca Chen and our newly promoted prosecutor Hermione Granger. The crowed cheered , Hermione smiled. "Okay, settle down," said the minister of magic.

Colleen came forward "we all appreciated working with you this following year and continuing now, yes even you Evans. We want to continue our good relationship, we know your trained to defend and even at times kill, but I just want to stress how important it is for all of us to be on the same page and be accurate when it comes to the paperwork. You need to remember what you saw , what the perpetrator said or did what actions you took we cant have mistake. Mistakes led to mis-trials , limbo and in some cases release, we don't want that. I know in the line of duty your under a lot of pressure but this information is important to the cases we trial so please continue to be mindful of that,". "Thank you Colleen, for that speech said the minister, so congratulations again to our new auror's, everyone started to clap and cheer. Harry wasn't even paying attention his focus was on Hermione, her hair was bone straight, not wavy like he usually see it. Her legs was amazing to look at. She also had high heels on Harry was a little shocked but differently appreciated the view. Then Evan who is the blonde hair boy came up to Hermione and started to flirt with her and ask her out on a date. Shocked and appreciation turn to anger real quick, Ryan who saw Harry nudged Harry in the shoulders who turned around, he whispered "stop" and then the recruits started to move to go back to there seats Remmy butted in saying "who told your to move stay here." Harry watched Evan talk to Hermione, "Hey Hermione not so fast, so you know I got a promotion, you got an promotion it's faith saying we belong together, so how about dinner, under the moon light." He asked in a cheesy way. Hermione laughed, and her checks turned pink "no thanks, I'll past" Hermione said back.. "Well I can do a movie," yelled Evan when she walked away. Rebecca turned around, "no offense Evans but she is way to busy to deal with you". Rebecca turn around and grab Hermione's hand and dragged her off, "hey you didn't say anything about the movie," Evan yelled. "actually she's right, sorry." Hermione said back. Evans stood there looking at them walking away. "Hey Evan" yelled Remmy you have a tour to do , why don't you do it for me still looking , saying hot to himself . "I would but I think I end up in the bathroom molesting one of the newbies" she stated back with a smile." Okay in that case, I will do the tour can't have a personal law suite on our hands can we," said Evan. "As you probably know I'm Evans Thompson the youngest team leader to be promoted in the history of the auror department and I will be giving you a quick tour," said Evan. "To your right is the common area where you can eat or take a break away from your desk, mostly people eat at there desk this is mostly the hang out area 15 mins max your be in there unless there is a party. Down the hall is the showers, because some of us just don't want to go home. Down some more to your left is the bathroom women and men, and where you just came from is what we like to call the pitt that's where your desk is at and when your team leader office is at and the conference rooms. We have seven team leaders seven conference rooms, that is where your will meet every morning to catch everyone up in your team on your case and give information to your team leader at the case or what progress you made in the case. We are all family, you now have 87 brothers and sisters here even tough your on a team there will be times we will all be working together as one big unit, remember that. Now get back to your team and out of my face."

Meanwhile in the hall way Rebecca and Hermione was walking back to there offices. "You know Hermione your hair look very nice like this, you should wear it like this more often".said Rebecca. "Really thanks" Hermione said. "I saw that a certain person could not keep his eyes off you". He was staring at you the whole time. Who Evans! asked Hermione. "No not that dork, I mean Harry, didn't you see it." Rebecca asked. "No, I'm afraid not", Hermione stated back. Rebecca reach her office first, "Hermione if you have any questions just call me okay," "sure thanks," said Hermione. "How did everything go?" asked Megan once Hermione opened her office door, "good the Minster was there because of course the department head is still in the hospital." "Morning" Hermione stated to one of her jr prosecutor "morning", they stated "look I'm not going to make a huge speech but I already knew every single one of your and I want to say thank you in advance, so lets get to work". Megan followed Hermione to her office. So did you see Harry?, she asked "yes" answer Hermione "so did you talk?"asked Megan "No, I told you we wasn't going to."said Hermione "Did Evans ask you out again?" She asked. "Of course, right in front of Harry, how blunt," said Hermione. "What did harry do? Megan asked Hermione looked up at her "you know I don't like gossip don't you have work to do?" she said to Megan "okay, I'm going back to my desk.

Back at the auror office Harry walked back to his desk, kind of puzzled and confused about this Evans guy. Then the team leader Mc Neal came out of his office "oh Harry you're here, Ryan introduce Harry to everyone 5 mins and then to the conference room," He stated closing the door to his office. Ryan walked over to Harry with a look asking if he was okay, he shook his head. "Harry this is Lark, he is an exchange from Ireland ,Irish". He shook hands with Harry and said "Still thinking about Evans don't worry he a good lad, funny most of the time, that has actually been the six time she rejected him," "actually it's seven" stated a short dark hair pale looking girl sitting at her desk out the opposite side, its funny every time." "That's sawyer" over there Harry came over to shake her hand. In the back is Collen, Richard (aka lord), and lamore." Lord" said Harry "yeah, don't worry 67 people need to die before I'm the king."

"Meeting now," said Mc Neal swiping out of his office and into the conference room. "So up date " he asked". Where close to finding out who put that spell on that muggle in Carden stated lark going to the department of mysteries to get the forensics files. "Good, Sawyer" yelled McNeal. I'm looking into the muggle videos cameras and Stuff. I want your case close at the end of tonight if its not we are handing it over to the hit wizards. "But sir," protested Sawyer, "you should have been brought this person in he created chaos using a muggle why haven't you found him yet and you better find evidence."said Mc Neal. Richard stated, "Sir, this case is a tricky one, every time we are close he give us the slip, I got a tip from someone early in the morning that he is in Finland. "Are you sure about that?" questioned Mc Neal, "I called Finland today and they told me he came though the international apparate to Finland at 11:00pm yesterday," stated Richard. There is an Finland, going undercover to get close to him. "Can you trust this tip because he might have to testify in court, " We can trust him, said Richard, I would be going to Finland soon to meet up with the auror under cover. "Okay, so what are you waiting for go lamore find this source and make sure he is reliable I don't want any changes or surprises on it,"said McNeal "Smith just finish your paper work, come on boss I'm a auror I need to be out there." "Really, well you should have thought about that while you was working in three cases at once without paper work for any of them. Give it to me to check over before going to the jr. prospector got it." Yes sir, stated Smith in a deflated tone. "Harry, Ryan ready for your first case., there was a disturbs around 1:am in Cardiff stated they saw a cabin that is on the property with candle lights in it, the owner decided to go and take a closer look now his dead he was a muggle no marks, no bruses, no cuts, the muggle police knew it was fishy and turned it over to us the hit wizards came and saw the body was hit with the killing curse. I should be giving this to someone with more experience but later on when you find something I will add Smith on to the case. Go to the cabin see if you can find anything, that will led you to the killer." All of a sudden a memo came flying in leading to Harry. "Look your first day here and you already have a love letter said , okay meeting over."

"Here the files kids good luck." Harry took the letter and read it, it was from Hermione asking if he can come to see her." Ryan asked who it was and he said Hermione. "Okay but hurry up we have to get going soon." Harry went towards to elevator and pressed her floor, and walked to her office. This time there was a lot more people there, and once he opened the door everyone was very surprised. "Hi, Megan Hermione asked to see me" "Okay hold on let me see if she is busy, " Megan went into her office, "come in Harry" she stated opening the door for him. Hermione gave her that stern stare oh, "I mean Mr Potter." "Its okay," said Harry. "Hi Hermione your outfit is very nice,"stated Harry. "Thank you" she said next to the book shelf reading something knowing Harry was checking her out from behind. She then turned around and asked "where teddy," "Oh he's in school" said Harry "I know but I check to see the kids in the daycare here and I didn't see him on the roster," stated Hermione. "Oh Hermione I put him in a muggle school." "What" she said with shocked eyes. "Harry you know he is a metamorphmagus" stated Hermione when Harry butted in saying "and that is why he needs to go so he can learn how to control his emotions and his magic, also I want teddy to know about the muggle world I think in the future there will be a lot of wizards working in the muggle field or creating a muggle field just with magic so it will be helpful." "I want teddy to branch out and meet new friends not just magical friends. " "Andromeda agree to this, Hermione asked. "Well that was hard but we both agree it was best for him especially when it comes to controlling himself, I also told him if he do feel like he will turn to go to the bathroom and calm down." "He will be okay the school have security cameras in side and outside so I check on my phone to see how he is doing and the school is very expressive. "I made sure it had a specialized in calming, peaceful tact's, and it specializes in expression, so he can learn how to express himself without changing his hair color or face. The kids do yoga, mediate, do breathing in and out exercise along with play and learning." Hermione was speech less "so, how much did this all cost? she asked. Around 20 thousand a year, stated Harry. When I exchanged some galleons with muggle money it wasn't a lot. You know only 10 galleons make that amount. "That's not the point Harry its like he is in a security prison, said Hermione." He is not I can check to see what he is doing it's for his safety and beside I don't trust the ministry that much to have Lupin child enrolled into there daycare center," said Harry. "I know security is tighten but still. Harry logged into the school and show Hermione the school, teddy was playing with some boys and two girls it was duck duck goose. "Its just I wanted to see him today and let everyone else meet him," said Hermione. "I bring him by if I every have a day off, I have to go now" said Harry. "Wait I was hopping we can have lunch together," yelled Hermione when Harry was about to leave. "not today I got assigned to a case I'm working on now, rain check" he said. "wait they already gave you and Ryan a case, asked Hermione. "Yeah, why." asked Harry. "No reason I though they will be easy on your since it is your first day but I guess not." "What is it about?" Hermione asked. "You know I can't tell you that," said Harry. "Harry be safe and carful please," said Hermione. Harry stepped closer to her and touched her cheek with his hand "I will," he gave her a hug looked at her again and left. Harry went back to Ryan "you know where we are going " "yeah", said Ryan "is there anything in the file?" asked Harry. "Not really", said Ryan. "lets see what we can find," stated Harry

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to post. this chapter is long and i'm still writing chapters so this story is going to be really long. i will try to post again this Wednesday also i'm back in school now, so i have to do school work before posting. correction for this chapter took a long time so help me out and tell me if any corrections need to be made, love hearing feedback from your. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6 first day for everyone

Harry was thinking to himself when he almost walked into the middle of an crossing with teddy holding his hand, papa Harry the light is green. Holding him back , oh yeah it is. Harry was focusing on his first day as a auror and he was nervous. He tried to block his nerves because he had to focus on teddy right now. Teddy was to go to a muggle school until he was to enter Hogwarts. Harry felt a muggle school will expose him to more people and teddy can play with different kids other then Victoria. Harry just hoped he did not have a bad experience like he had in muggle school. Harry had a hard time convincing Andromeda to let teddy go to muggle school, but he did get his way because Andromeda did feel teddy do need to be expose to more children his age. But she also stated if bad things was to happen to teddy in school such as bullying and accidental magic he was to be withdrawn out of it. Harry was worried also because he was bullied a lot in muggle school and so was Hermione but harry feels teddy need to know about muggle stuff also and knowing this will help him in the future when it comes to jobs. Harry spoke to Teddy about changing his hair and to also not use his metamorphmagus magic that he got from his mother. Some times teddy hair will change based on his emotions and he needs to know how to control it. We finally got to the school, Harry did a lot of research to make sure the school was great and had a focus on calming children and letting them explore. Harry went to the teacher "hello Ms" "Ms Poloki," she stated this is Teddy he is new here at this school, I think I meet you at the open house. Yes I remember , you was very concern about Teddy being calm" "yeah he very sensitive kid so the more calm he is the better he would be, he a very good kid though," said Harry "Well here is the paper explaining the monitoring system the cameras are inside and outside on the playground. So you log in with this password and you will be able to see him," said Ms Poloki. "I wont be able to pick him up today but his grandmother will be picking him up I gave a picture of her to the school already," "yes of course, said ".

I have another picture to add but I can add it on line right" stated Harry towards the teacher. "Yes. You can do that" said Ms. Poloki. Many children teddy age was crying to there parents asking to not go. Harry bend down to be at Teddy level so I'm leaving now remember what I said if you get mad or upset go to the bathroom close the door and settle down. Don't make funny faces at people just in case you use your magic, be nice but don't be a push over either." Harry put his hands on teddy face and head and drew him in for a big hug. Teddy whispered in his ear" don't worry I'll be okay." Harry smiled "okay I'm leaving have fun okay and listen to the teacher." Said Harry. He shook his head saying okay. The teacher stopped Harry" I think its great you're a single dad that is so concern," said . " actually I'm his godfather his parents passed away when he was little," said Harry. "oh I'm sorry to hear that" said Ms. Poloki, yeah that's why I wanted a very peaceful and safe environment for him "said Harry I understand, I understand said ms. Poloki. "Every week I be giving you events that the school is having and every 3 months we give the parents progress reports, on how there doing in there subjects the little kids don't have many though just math and reading and some science." "We also have an parent teacher night later in the year that date will be on the weekly papers we give you." "Okay great thanks a lot, see you next Monday," stated Harry, he walked at a fast pace and decked into a alley where he apparate to the lobby of the ministry. Harry gave his wand to the security guard that confirmed he worked here as an auror in the department of defense. The guard gave back his wand "carry on" he said. Since the attack of voldemort at the Ministry a lot of things changed like security, wizards had to get to work earlier to get there wands checked now. But it was a small price for safety.

Harry went to the elevator and stated his floor department of law enforcement defense. Once Harry got off he was greeted with flying memos and noise all over the place, people was on there phone and some people was cursing and yelling over the phone and some was laughing and sitting on desk, some desk had piles of paper work on it. The office seemed heckled, Harry then heard his name, "hey! Harry" said Ryan who called him over. Harry stepped in to the lions den thinking someone was going to stop what they was doing and look at him, but no one did I guess everyone was to busy. I think this is your desk right here said Ryan. Harry sat down and spoke to Ryan how long have you been here? Just a few minutes, said Ryan. Harry looked around and saw other recruits he knew sitting in different locations. Then the sound in the area went down dramatically the ministry of magic himself Kent Downpour was at the front. Then a blond hair guy with blue eyes and huge muscles wearing a black leather vest yelled all newbies to the front. No one moved I said all newbies to the front if this is your first day here you're a newbies so get your ass here to the front.

Harry along with Ryan and the other new recruits rushed to the front. The ministry of magic looked at them hard. "I'm here to remind the older auror and right now the new auror why they chose this career. It was to protect the innocent, save the hopeless and bring punishment to anyone breaking the laws in an undefinable despicable way. You as auror bring justice to families in pain and bring hope, that magical England is safe. Usually I'm not the one giving this speech but since Athens is sick I decided to do this for him if the head of the criminal department could not be here, then I would be here. You are the fist line of defense for magical England, you are the ones who risk your live to make sure the magical citizens out there can go to sleep at night you cant afford to fuck it up take this position seriously there is a difference between letting a monster loss and letting a monster breath air though bars you understand." "Yes sir" said the newbies. "There are some departments you will be working with a lot, you might see them once in a while but your department and this department work hand in hand. The department of governing bodies walked in then Hermione walked in wearing a black short tight skirt and a dark blue cardigan sweater with a white collar top under it. Guys stared cat calling her when she walked in including the blond hair guy. "Girl got a promotion and look like new sexy money", he stated giving Hermione a wink. "Nice legs Granger" stated a women in the front standing next to the newbies "thanks Remmy" said Hermione back. "You looking fine to those high heels", stated the blonde hair boy, "bite me" she said back. The rest of the auror said ooooooo, "maybe later" he said back with a smile. "Okay settle down,"said the Minister this is Colleen Hare, Sherbet Livenson, Frances Dames, August Finn, Rebecca Chen and our newly promoted prosecutor Hermione Granger. The crowed cheered , Hermione smiled. "Okay, settle down," said the minister of magic.

Colleen came forward "we all appreciated working with you this following year and continuing now, yes even you Evans. We want to continue our good relationship, we know your trained to defend and even at times kill, but I just want to stress how important it is for all of us to be on the same page and be accurate when it comes to the paperwork. You need to remember what you saw , what the perpetrator said or did what actions you took we cant have mistake. Mistakes led to mis-trials , limbo and in some cases release, we don't want that. I know in the line of duty your under a lot of pressure but this information is important to the cases we trial so please continue to be mindful of that,". "Thank you Colleen, for that speech said the minister, so congratulations again to our new auror's, everyone started to clap and cheer. Harry wasn't even paying attention his focus was on Hermione, her hair was bone straight, not wavy like he usually see it. Her legs was amazing to look at. She also had high heels on Harry was a little shocked but differently appreciated the view. Then Evan who is the blonde hair boy came up to Hermione and started to flirt with her and ask her out on a date. Shocked and appreciation turn to anger real quick, Ryan who saw Harry nudged Harry in the shoulders who turned around, he whispered "stop" and then the recruits started to move to go back to there seats Remmy butted in saying "who told your to move stay here." Harry watched Evan talk to Hermione, "Hey Hermione not so fast, so you know I got a promotion, you got an promotion it's faith saying we belong together, so how about dinner, under the moon light." He asked in a cheesy way. Hermione laughed, and her checks turned pink "no thanks, I'll past" Hermione said back.. "Well I can do a movie," yelled Evan when she walked away. Rebecca turned around, "no offense Evans but she is way to busy to deal with you". Rebecca turn around and grab Hermione's hand and dragged her off, "hey you didn't say anything about the movie," Evan yelled. "actually she's right, sorry." Hermione said back. Evans stood there looking at them walking away. "Hey Evan" yelled Remmy you have a tour to do , why don't you do it for me still looking , saying hot to himself . "I would but I think I end up in the bathroom molesting one of the newbies" she stated back with a smile." Okay in that case, I will do the tour can't have a personal law suite on our hands can we," said Evan. "As you probably know I'm Evans Thompson the youngest team leader to be promoted in the history of the auror department and I will be giving you a quick tour," said Evan. "To your right is the common area where you can eat or take a break away from your desk, mostly people eat at there desk this is mostly the hang out area 15 mins max your be in there unless there is a party. Down the hall is the showers, because some of us just don't want to go home. Down some more to your left is the bathroom women and men, and where you just came from is what we like to call the pitt that's where your desk is at and when your team leader office is at and the conference rooms. We have seven team leaders seven conference rooms, that is where your will meet every morning to catch everyone up in your team on your case and give information to your team leader at the case or what progress you made in the case. We are all family, you now have 87 brothers and sisters here even tough your on a team there will be times we will all be working together as one big unit, remember that. Now get back to your team and out of my face."

Meanwhile in the hall way Rebecca and Hermione was walking back to there offices. "You know Hermione your hair look very nice like this, you should wear it like this more often".said Rebecca. "Really thanks" Hermione said. "I saw that a certain person could not keep his eyes off you". He was staring at you the whole time. Who Evans! asked Hermione. "No not that dork, I mean Harry, didn't you see it." Rebecca asked. "No, I'm afraid not", Hermione stated back. Rebecca reach her office first, "Hermione if you have any questions just call me okay," "sure thanks," said Hermione. "How did everything go?" asked Megan once Hermione opened her office door, "good the Minster was there because of course the department head is still in the hospital." "Morning" Hermione stated to one of her jr prosecutor "morning", they stated "look I'm not going to make a huge speech but I already knew every single one of your and I want to say thank you in advance, so lets get to work". Megan followed Hermione to her office. So did you see Harry?, she asked "yes" answer Hermione "so did you talk?"asked Megan "No, I told you we wasn't going to."said Hermione "Did Evans ask you out again?" She asked. "Of course, right in front of Harry, how blunt," said Hermione. "What did harry do? Megan asked Hermione looked up at her "you know I don't like gossip don't you have work to do?" she said to Megan "okay, I'm going back to my desk.

Back at the auror office Harry walked back to his desk, kind of puzzled and confused about this Evans guy. Then the team leader Mc Neal came out of his office "oh Harry you're here, Ryan introduce Harry to everyone 5 mins and then to the conference room," He stated closing the door to his office. Ryan walked over to Harry with a look asking if he was okay, he shook his head. "Harry this is Lark, he is an exchange from Ireland ,Irish". He shook hands with Harry and said "Still thinking about Evans don't worry he a good lad, funny most of the time, that has actually been the six time she rejected him," "actually it's seven" stated a short dark hair pale looking girl sitting at her desk out the opposite side, its funny every time." "That's sawyer" over there Harry came over to shake her hand. In the back is Collen, Richard (aka lord), and lamore." Lord" said Harry "yeah, don't worry 67 people need to die before I'm the king."

"Meeting now," said Mc Neal swiping out of his office and into the conference room. "So up date " he asked". Where close to finding out who put that spell on that muggle in Carden stated lark going to the department of mysteries to get the forensics files. "Good, Sawyer" yelled McNeal. I'm looking into the muggle videos cameras and Stuff. I want your case close at the end of tonight if its not we are handing it over to the hit wizards. "But sir," protested Sawyer, "you should have been brought this person in he created chaos using a muggle why haven't you found him yet and you better find evidence."said Mc Neal. Richard stated, "Sir, this case is a tricky one, every time we are close he give us the slip, I got a tip from someone early in the morning that he is in Finland. "Are you sure about that?" questioned Mc Neal, "I called Finland today and they told me he came though the international apparate to Finland at 11:00pm yesterday," stated Richard. There is an Finland, going undercover to get close to him. "Can you trust this tip because he might have to testify in court, " We can trust him, said Richard, I would be going to Finland soon to meet up with the auror under cover. "Okay, so what are you waiting for go lamore find this source and make sure he is reliable I don't want any changes or surprises on it,"said McNeal "Smith just finish your paper work, come on boss I'm a auror I need to be out there." "Really, well you should have thought about that while you was working in three cases at once without paper work for any of them. Give it to me to check over before going to the jr. prospector got it." Yes sir, stated Smith in a deflated tone. "Harry, Ryan ready for your first case., there was a disturbs around 1:am in Cardiff stated they saw a cabin that is on the property with candle lights in it, the owner decided to go and take a closer look now his dead he was a muggle no marks, no bruses, no cuts, the muggle police knew it was fishy and turned it over to us the hit wizards came and saw the body was hit with the killing curse. I should be giving this to someone with more experience but later on when you find something I will add Smith on to the case. Go to the cabin see if you can find anything, that will led you to the killer." All of a sudden a memo came flying in leading to Harry. "Look your first day here and you already have a love letter said , okay meeting over."

"Here the files kids good luck." Harry took the letter and read it, it was from Hermione asking if he can come to see her." Ryan asked who it was and he said Hermione. "Okay but hurry up we have to get going soon." Harry went towards to elevator and pressed her floor, and walked to her office. This time there was a lot more people there, and once he opened the door everyone was very surprised. "Hi, Megan Hermione asked to see me" "Okay hold on let me see if she is busy, " Megan went into her office, "come in Harry" she stated opening the door for him. Hermione gave her that stern stare oh, "I mean Mr Potter." "Its okay," said Harry. "Hi Hermione your outfit is very nice,"stated Harry. "Thank you" she said next to the book shelf reading something knowing Harry was checking her out from behind. She then turned around and asked "where teddy," "Oh he's in school" said Harry "I know but I check to see the kids in the daycare here and I didn't see him on the roster," stated Hermione. "Oh Hermione I put him in a muggle school." "What" she said with shocked eyes. "Harry you know he is a metamorphmagus" stated Hermione when Harry butted in saying "and that is why he needs to go so he can learn how to control his emotions and his magic, also I want teddy to know about the muggle world I think in the future there will be a lot of wizards working in the muggle field or creating a muggle field just with magic so it will be helpful." "I want teddy to branch out and meet new friends not just magical friends. " "Andromeda agree to this, Hermione asked. "Well that was hard but we both agree it was best for him especially when it comes to controlling himself, I also told him if he do feel like he will turn to go to the bathroom and calm down." "He will be okay the school have security cameras in side and outside so I check on my phone to see how he is doing and the school is very expressive. "I made sure it had a specialized in calming, peaceful tact's, and it specializes in expression, so he can learn how to express himself without changing his hair color or face. The kids do yoga, mediate, do breathing in and out exercise along with play and learning." Hermione was speech less "so, how much did this all cost? she asked. Around 20 thousand a year, stated Harry. When I exchanged some galleons with muggle money it wasn't a lot. You know only 10 galleons make that amount. "That's not the point Harry its like he is in a security prison, said Hermione." He is not I can check to see what he is doing it's for his safety and beside I don't trust the ministry that much to have Lupin child enrolled into there daycare center," said Harry. "I know security is tighten but still. Harry logged into the school and show Hermione the school, teddy was playing with some boys and two girls it was duck duck goose. "Its just I wanted to see him today and let everyone else meet him," said Hermione. "I bring him by if I every have a day off, I have to go now" said Harry. "Wait I was hopping we can have lunch together," yelled Hermione when Harry was about to leave. "not today I got assigned to a case I'm working on now, rain check" he said. "wait they already gave you and Ryan a case, asked Hermione. "Yeah, why." asked Harry. "No reason I though they will be easy on your since it is your first day but I guess not." "What is it about?" Hermione asked. "You know I can't tell you that," said Harry. "Harry be safe and carful please," said Hermione. Harry stepped closer to her and touched her cheek with his hand "I will," he gave her a hug looked at her again and left. Harry went back to Ryan "you know where we are going " "yeah", said Ryan "is there anything in the file?" asked Harry. "Not really", said Ryan. "lets see what we can find," stated Harry

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to post. this chapter is long and i'm still writing chapters so this story is going to be really long. i will try to post again this Wednesday also i'm back in school now, so i have to do school work before posting. correction for this chapter took a long time so help me out and tell me if any corrections need to be made, love hearing feedback from your. Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7 First Mission

Me and Ryan apparate to the location of this abandon cabin in the woods in Cardiff. "Okay lets look for some clues, I start in the house Harry you look outside," stated Ryan. Harry looked at the leaves and casted some spells to reveal things that could not be seen with the naked eye. "Lumos Maxima" stated Harry when he couldn't see in the dark. Harry then put his wand to his neck and said "Ryan can you come over to me." Ryan apparate to the sport where he was at. "Look, Harry moved over a leaf and found a foot print. Harry asked "Did you find anything in the house asked Harry. "No not really" said Ryan. "Lets see where this footprint goes, stated Ryan" "The foot prints led to the street the person probably apparate right here," said Harry. "We need someone out her to take pictures." Ryan apparate and came back with a guy holding an camera. Harry just finish marking the foot prints to make sure the person taking the pictures don't step on them. The trail Harry just finish marking "we should see if there is anything else out here," stated Ryan. "I already used the lumos spell no other body fluids, It didn't show anything. Maybe we should see father down the trial, stated Ryan Okay, said Harry. Ryan came back "Nothing, lets look at the pictures when we get back," stated Ryan. "You check inside the house right," asked Harry. "Yeah, said Ryan "but lets look again." Harry and Ryan both went in to the house. Ryan looked around and up stairs nothing. Harry looked around the fireplace, "Hey Ryan," Harry called "in the report the man came up here because he saw a light, what if it came from the fireplace." Harry asked the guy with the cameras to come and asked for a bag Harry looked at the ashes at the fireplace and took them and put them in the bag. "We might be able to find something in here," he said more to himself. Harry gave the bag back "you can go" he said, "well it's 12 o clock right now maybe we should get lunch," stated Ryan. "Okay, but I actually want to go to lunch with Hermione if you don't mind," asked Harry. "I don't, I'm going to go back to the office find out what is going on probably get delivery," said Ryan "You still a work alcoholic," said Harry more as a statement then a question. "Hey not everyone have a smart friend that can help them cram," snapped Ryan back. "Okay, I see your point I catch up with you later."

Harry apparate to outside Hermione office and stepped in, Harry walked up to Hermione door and heard she was on the phone Megan mouth to him to go in. Harry walked in and Hermione was turned around in her chair at her desk , "okay mom I come over for dinner soon, yes a promise." "When I'm not so busy, I did get a promotion you know." Hermione turned her chair and saw Harry. "Okay, mom I have to go, well Harry is here okay I tell him you said hi, speak to you later, bye." "Harry I thought you was on a mission?" "I am but its not much we are working on right now," stated Harry "Ill probably be here late tonight," she to said Harry I'm going to be doing my first case right in front of Tam," "wow that's a lot of pressure," said Harry. "Yeah tell me about it," said Hermione. "Anyway just wanted to see if you want to go to lunch?" asked Harry. "Sure lets go." Hermione and Harry ended up going to Diagon Alley at an restaurant that was new there created by a Ted Nash who seem to be a very popular wizard chef. "Harry this place is kind of expensive", she said. "Its okay the way you look today you deserve to be seen in a place like this." Hermione gave him the look she usually give saying, I don't know what you mean. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud, but I think you look beautiful everyday, its just Hermione your hair is straight and your wearing a skirt." "Thanks,"she said with her cheeks blushing, "I just thought I needed a change, I'm not sure if I will be able to keep the hair up though it takes a long time for the sleekeazy's hair potion to work I got up early today", stated Hermione. "You should wear it like this more often, but no offense when I say this, but I really don't like the attention you get with this look," said Harry. "Harry are you jealous? " No, I'm just saying" , Harry blushed a little "oh my god you are," said Hermione. "No I'm not" said Harry "Harry your blushing right now, so what is it you didn't like let me guess Evan," said Hermione. "No, I don't really know him but people said he asked you out before so, why haven't you gone out with him," asked Harry. "Harry Evans is a joking, and every girl at the ministry know that even Rebecca knows that," said Hermione. "Can I take your order" an waitress asked, Harry turned to look at her, "oh my god your Harry Potter can I get a picture with you please." Hermione looked at him and then rolled her eyes. "Ms. I'm at lunch right now maybe I can give you an autograph later, okay," said Harry sheepishly. "Can you get me a burger with fries?" the waitress wrote down his order. "I'll get a chicken sandwich with fries" said Hermione. The waitress asked "any drinks? you have butter beer, asked Harry. "Yes" stated the waitress. "Okay I get that," stated Harry. "I would like lemonade,"

Hermione said. So what was the mission about? asked Hermione. "Hermione you know I can't say anything about that. " stated Harry back to her. "Harry you know I'm just asking because I'm worried," said Hermione. Well you don't have to worry long I'm sure we wont find anything okay. There food came and after eating Harry did give the waitress the autograph. On the way back holding hands Harry asked "so, why is Evans a joke." Hermione looked at him "okay, as soon as he got there he started hitting anything that had long legs. He is very cocky and thinks he is the best thing the auror department have. He is also a ass kisser which is how he got that promotion in the first place." "Don't worry she stopped and looked at him, any guy I bring home you and Ron might tear the Mikey out of him anyway." "Damn right" stated Harry, Hermione shoved him for that comment.

Really short chapter enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting the hang of things

Harry any Ryan was getting a hang of being a auror after a month of being on the job. They already closed out five case except the case with the muggle getting killed in the cabin house. In the second week of October there was progress on that case and they narrowed the person as a death eater that is a size 10 and smoke, cigarettes was found in the ashes the buds went down to the lab for more testing. Harry also got used to teddy and being with him a lot on the weekends. Harry always saw Hermione during lunch time. It was like clock work, when 12 o clock came he went to her office and picked her up and they went to lunch at different locations, sometime in wizard areas and sometimes in muggle places. Her team got use to seeing him everyday to the point where everyone thought they was dating. "When you think they going to get married?" asked a jr prosecutor to Megan, "I don't know but I hope I'm invited to the wedding when they do." Hermione has been able to keep her hair nice and sleek. When she visited the Wesley place everyone wonder why she decide to change it. "Guys, I got a new position I just want to look more professional," but some people wasn't buying it. Ginny asked the question "So you changed it because Harry is there right?," "No, she stated why would you think that?" Looking at Ginny while helping her clean the dishes. "Now all of a sudden you change your hair, you didn't even change your hair when you was dating Ron," she said. "Look Ginny, now I'm in front of different judges everyday I cant' look how I use to. "I'm sure you ca," before Ginny can finish her sentence Hermione said "Ginny drop it" and stormed off.

That following Monday Harry came to the office early that week because there was a huge break in Sawyer case, though her work with the muggles video she was able to get the face of the death eater who cast a spell on a muggle. This person was not in the data base so it was hard to find him so they finally got a hit, all auror on the team have to be called in. Mc Neal gave them the plan. "Sawyer has been all night keeping a watch on the guy though a safe house. This guy has been staying in a hotel in muggle London, and Lark has been following him around town when he is not in the hotel, I want to make this move tonight" Mc Neal stated. "Oh Harry, Ryan you have a new case check it out and get back here before 5 o clock." Harry and Ryan look everything over in the case this one had to do with stealing in a corporation. They had to speak to the head of the corporation first, Harry didn't understand why they even had the case. Ryan looked at him weird "why don't the hit wizards have this case" he asked Harry, "that's what I'm saying," said Harry. They went back to mc Neal. "Why do we have this case? asked Harry. "The CEO knows information about this person that stole from him that's why." Ryan then asked "so who is the CEO why is the name not on the report." The person asked for the name to not be on the report, he deals in these death-eater circle, but he not a death-eater himself, but he don't want to be consider a rat either, I guess even though he is," stated Mc Neal. "Okay who is it," Harry asked Mc Neal looked at him it's Draco Malfoy he stated. Harry left the office "great" he said "shit". "I can go if you want, said Mc Neal" "No its okay, if this person is a death eater it must be important to block his name and I want to know who it is." said Ryan.

Once they arrived it seems like Malfoy has his own security. Once in his office they waited until Malfoy was out of his meeting. Then he showed up, "so your are the auror on my case, "he looked real closely at Harry, "so Potter I was hoping to never see your ugly face again but here you are in my office how you and the mud blood doing". Harry jumped to attack him with his fist, but was stopped by Malfoy security. Harry then calm down and the security let him go. "If you ever say that about her in my presence I going to break you neck,"stated Harry Malfoy just looked at him "I'm not afraid of your empty threats." "Okay" stated Ryan "look Mr. Malfoy I don't know you but we are here to do our jobs and get this name of this death eater so me and Mr. Potter would like to get your information and then leave." Okay he stated do please sit "Malfoy stated after he was at his desk. "So what can you tell me about your ordeal," Ryan stated. "Well this person I trusted somewhat he have good relations with my father. Recently I accrued a gift of sorts I'm not sure how he knew I had it." "What was that?," asked Harry. Malfoy looked at him in a dirty way. "A moon stone he stated". "A moon stone he repeated why would you need one of those" asked Harry. "First of all I don't like your line of questioning , two Potter moon stones are use for many reason other then letting a wolf stay a man during the full moon but it is used in potions." Sorry for the interruption Mr. Malfoy, Ryan looked at Harry please continue," said Ryan. "Any way this friend of my father came to see me a surprise visit, stated he needed something. What he took was the moon stone," said Malfoy. "So who is he "asked Harry, "its Redclear Sting" said Malfoy "the were wolf" stated Harry, "Yes now with the moon stone he can't turn. If you find him then I can get my moonstone back", stated Malfoy. "When was the last time you saw him Mr. Malfoy,?" asked Ryan. "He was at my manor threatening my family and telling me to get it for him which I didn't and he starting trashing the place." "Do you know where he is at right now?," asked Ryan, "I don't know, I'm sure he not at coffee shop sipping tea though", said Malfoy. Harry and Ryan just left and came back to head quarters to start the search. "The suggested asshole" Harry stated to Ryan "he still the same no growing up there," stated Harry. "Were not letting him have that moon stone right," asked Harry. "Of course not who knows what he might be doing with it, once we capture Redclare we tell him its evidence and it was given to the department of mysteries for research," said Ryan Harry laughed, "yeah I can see why you hated his guts in Hogwarts," stated Ryan. "So let me up date McNeal, you search the data base for last sightings of his where about," said Ryan. After some research they narrowed it down to two places Scotland or still in England in the country side.

5 o clock came and it was time for the mission to catch this death eater, who used muggles as if they was trash. Ryan you are to go in first with Harry as your back up, use your offense tact's to draw him outside, the hotel room, Harry watch in case something happens, Richard I want you in the stair ways on the north side, smith in the south. Ryan you will be a waiter delivering an hamburger to his room, be persistent to led him in the hall way. Sawyer will be listening, Harry, Richard and smith your will have head pieces on to. "Okay ,lets do this I want him alive," said Mc Neal. The auror's got in there places, Ryan knocked on the door," hello here is your burger," "What I didn't order an burger," the prep stated. He slammed the door. Ryan kept on knocking on the door to give him his burger, the guy opened the door again. "I didn't order an burger." "Mr. you order a burger, see its on this paper," said Ryan who turned aback to the cart the guy followed but stopped short, the guy probably saw Ryan's mic, he then took out his wand and fired at Ryan, who went slamming against the wall , Harry then stepped out from behind the wall in the hallway . He yelled an disarmed charmed but it didn't work, the guy yelled "sectumsempra", Harry blocked it only half way because the spell came fast and he was not able to say the whole blocking spell in that quick second. Harry held his chest before he went down he yelled "petrificus totalus" once he saw the death eater turning around to escape. At that same time Richard and Smith came running from the stairway. Richard grab the death eater while Smith came to Harry, Smith saw the blood coming though Harry's shirt and robs, he was losing blood and fast. Harry felt the blood on his hands though his clothes. Harry looked at Smith and then passed out.

Ryan was okay he had a huge headache when he woke up, he then realized he was hit by the death eater, he was on a stretcher going to st. Mungo's. Ryan then turned his head. And saw Harry his shirt and rob was soaked in blood, all he was thinking about was his partner. "Hey, get me off this thing," yelled Ryan. "Ryan you got hit bad, said Smith , "your body went straight to the wall." "I know but I'm not as much hurt as Harry. I need to tell Hermione so she can be there when he wakes up." Ryan got loosen from the strips, and said "I go to st. Mungo's after I bring her there," Smith stated "okay" Ryan got out side and went to an alley to apparate to Hermione place. It was 10:00pm when she heard a knock on her door. Who can this be knocking on my door so late at night. Hermione thought it can only be one person Harry. She went rushing to the door, but was disappointment to see it was Ryan , who looked very disheveled and had a huge bump on his head and looked like shit. "Hermione its bad Harry is at st. Mungo's," Ryan stated. Hermione went down on her knees and started sobbing, she then got up and went to her room to put on pants and a top, she was in pj's. She closed her door locked it and apparate to st. Mungo's with Ryan.

Ryan was taken by the nurse so he can get treated. Hermione ran to the front desk to find out where Harry was at. The nurse told Hermione the "emergency room, he being worked on now." Hermione took out her phone and called Ron. "Hermione what's going on how is everything," asked Ron. Hermione let out a sob, Ron sounding worried asked "Hermione what's wrong?" , "Its Harry, Ron he got hurt on a mission I'm at St. Mungo's now." "Okay I'm coming over, he said and hung up." Hermione saw that Harry was in the room getting worked on nurses was running back and forth Hermione looked at Harry's clothes and saw there was a lot of blood on them even his robs. Hermione was fully crying now in the hallway outside his emergency room door. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed that everything will be okay. Hermione saw that one of the nurses came back with a blood bag for him. Finally Ron came along with Mr and Ms. Wesley , George was there to. After an hour of waiting the doctor finally came out, Hermione came running to him "please is he going to be okay? asked Hermione. "Are you his wife?" the doctor asked , "No I'm his family," stated Hermione. "I thought Mr. potter family was killed along time ago." Ron then looked at the doctor, "look we all know the story but we are his family and this girl right here next to me is close to being his wife, so you might as well tell us". The doctor was reluctant but decided to spill "he lost a lot of blood because of the sectumsempra hitting him in the chest." Hermione knew exactly what spell hit him, "but he did block half of the spell which helped him a lot because he could have lost a lot more blood. The problem was we want to do a blood relish spell on him but he had a fever. So we had to do a blood transfusion. The fever still had not gone down which is why he is still unconscious right now, we will be monitoring him all night and making sure his blood pressure stay low also we need make sure his body don't reject the blood we just gave him. We are really worry about the fever and we need it to go down for him to be out of the clear." "Doctor what do the fever mean?" Hermione asked. "It can mean he have an infection somewhere and the body is fighting it, but the body can also fight the blood we just gave him for now we just have to wait." "Thank you doctor, can I go see him," asked Hermione "yes ,the nurse will be taking him to his room soon. Only one at a time though and wear subs I don't want any germs around him if he is fighting an infection" stated the doctor. Hermione stated "okay" and put on the scrubs on in the bathroom and went in. Harry had bandages on his chest, the spell left a mark on his chest that looked like it will not go away. Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed it, she sat in a chair next to his bed, Hermione just looked at him and put her hand on his head and ran her fingers though his hair, she whispered into his ear, "Harry you have to fight this, you can fight this." She cried some more and look at him again, he looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping. He was breathing so that was good. Hermione, kissed him on the head and the check, she wanted to kiss him on the mouth but she knew that will be to much contact." "Harry you have to wake up, I cant be here with out you, we all love you Ron is here and Mr. and Ms. Wesley." "God, Harry I love you so much don't do this to me, "Hermione stated. Taking a breather with tears rolling down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9 Praying

Chapter 9 praying

Hermione stayed there for a few more minutes before leaving to let Ron and the Wesley's in to see him. Harry was then transported to a room on the upper floors, he was still unconscious. For the next few days Hermione stayed with Harry in his room, only leaving to do her court cases. She told her staff to bring her paperwork and she took notes of what she would say when she was in court. The nurse came periodically to see if the fever went down, she put ice packs on his skin and wet clothes on his fore head. Hermione helped her and even asked her to bring a wet cloths with water so she can get up and cool Harry down herself. At one time Harry temperature spiked so high that the nurses and doctors flew in and try to cool him down with spells begin cased on him, Hermione realized it was the freezing spell, she was even told she had to leave the room at that time.

Days turned to weeks and Ron came by to confidence her to go home and get some proper sleep but she refused. After Hermione case's was over she decided not to take anymore and took some days off. Hermione eat food from the hospital and on some days Ron would bring her food. He came at night after work to see if things have changed. Ryan came once after work saying it should have been him. Hermione rubbed his back "its not your fault," Ryan injected, "it is, my mic fell off of me the perp saw it and attacked me. Harry had to jump in he was my backup." Hermione sat near Ryan on his right, "it could have been you laying here too then, Harry did what he had to, he did get the perp at the end, right." "Yeah he did, slick ass, he had his chest on fire and still manage to say petrificus totalus. I brought you food" Ryan said, "thanks," said Hermione.

"Hermione you need to go home and rest", said Ryan "you look like shit." "Thanks I go home and relax when he wakes up, I just go home to wash and feed my cat," stated Hermione. Ryan then said "you really love him Hermione, you need to tell him." "I can't Ryan okay not yet anyway," stated Hermione "besides he knows I love him," said Hermione. "Just not the depth of your love," stated Ryan. "You need to do what I told you," said Ryan. "I cant not now anyway," said Hermione. "I know", said Ryan. Ryan left and Hermione held Harry's hand while sitting in a chair next to his bed, "please Harry come back" "please" begged Hermione. Hermione fell asleep on Harrys bed when she felt an hand squeeze her hand back. Hermione look up and saw that Harry was waking up. "Harry," Hermione said "don't move let me get the doctor," Hermione got up and ran to the nurses station. The nurse called the doctor and came to check his vitals. "Oh Harry," Hermione said and gave him a big hug and cried on his shoulders, Harry try to talk but his voice was starchy, "Hermione how long was I out for?", he asked. She stated" three weeks," "water please," asked Harry.

She went to get a cup of water for him to drink. "Your vitals are good, stable right now," said the nurse. The doctor came in" Mr Potter your awake that's great news it was a little touch and go there. He looked at the vitals give him the blood relished potion since his fever is finally gone. I'm going to give you some prescriptions , I would want you to stay here one more day though to get more vitamins in your system okay," said the doctor. "When you are discharged I want you to take it easy I want you out for another two weeks and then to come back here for a follow up." Harry shook his head still holding Hermione to him, she didn't want to seem to let him go. Harry was thinking he probably scarred her to death. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept on repeating over and over again. Hermione was shaking in his arms and Harry knew she was crying because his shoulder was wet from her tears. Harry try to sooth her to relax and to stop crying, when the doctor and the nurse left he gripped her by the legs and lifted her on to his lap, where she still held on to his neck and cried on it. Harry hugged her back, and pulled her head up to look at her, Hermione stop I'm here okay I'm sorry for scaring you but I'm here. Hermione looked at him but tears was still falling down her face. Harry knew the crying would not stop anytime soon so he kept on holding her and rocking her until she calm down. Hermione hair was bushy now and she had on sneakers and a tee shirt. Harry knew she was probably sleeping at the hospital waiting for him to wake up. He just held her tight to his body while she continued to cry. She calm down 45 minutes later, and let go of him. "I can't go though that again Harry, promise me," stated Hermione. "I promise" Harry said back to her.


	10. Chapter 10 Getting Better

**Chapter 10: Getting better**

Harry was finally home , but in pain. The doctor gave him Medicine to bring home but Harry really wanted to get to work. "Hermione you should get back to work, I can walk now oww", he said. "Harry how I'm I to leave when you are still in pain", stated Hermione. After Harry woke up he stayed another day in the hospital for test and was then released. Hermione and Ron help Harry get back home and Hermione stayed at his place for two days to check up on him and to make sure he do rest. "Hermione I don't want you to be behind", Harry protested. "I'm not the others prospectors take my cases and they are doing fine. Harry sat on his bed saying "oww" again, "when are these cuts in my chest going to heal," "it's going away" said Hermione sitting on the bed and pecking though the bandages. "I guess I know how Malfoy feels", he said. "When I used that on him." "Do you want anything to drink before I go to bed", asked Hermione. "Your leaving ?", asked Harry with concern. "I'm just going to the next room.", said Hermione back. "Why don't you just stay here in my room we can share the bed" said Harry. Hermione laughed "Harry I can't be in the same bed as you" stated Hermione. "Remember when we was in the tent during the hunt for the horcrux, stated Harry. "Yeah" said Hermione, Ron left and it was the two of us that first night we danced and laughed and you felt better then you fell asleep in my arms. "Yeah" "we was sleeping together then, in the same bed", stated Harry. "Harry that was different I fell asleep and I remember some one picking me up and putting me in my tent cot and covering me with a blanket" said Hermione. "You remember me doing that" he said back. "yes, I do remember that", said Hermione. They looked at each other in the eyes, Hermione got closer to Harry and kissed him on the fore head, "goodnight", she said to him..

The next day it was Friday and Teddy had to be picked up from school by Hermione. Harry I'm going to pick Teddy up from school, your okay right let me take this tray down stairs. Harry tried to get up to stop her, but then another oww he went back down. The soreness and the marks should be gone by Sunday, said Hermione. Okay she came back with a refill of water and some fruit, eat some of these. Harry yawned the medications was making him tried. Hermione left and went to the yard to apparate. She never been to the school but Ron told her it was not to far and she can apparate near to a local restaurant and its two blocks from there. Hermione followed the directions Ron gave her and was in front of the school. Hermione walked in. hi I'm here for Teddy. Oh hi stated the secretary I'm are you on the list of people that can pick him up, yes I believe so. The teacher check can you sign here. Hermione signed. I go get him. Hermione waited then Teddy came out holding the lady hand. Teddy noticed it was Hermione and let go of the lady hand and ran towards her. Hermioneeeee he yelled. Hermione bend down and held her arms out and gave him a big hug. "Oh teddy I missed you so much". The lady said bye and Hermione walked out of the school holding teddy hand. Teddy was very active and wanted to go to the park. Hermione told him that harry is home and that she is staying with him for a while and that she can play with him at home. Teddy was so excited, papa harry is okay now. Yes he is sore in some places but you can hug him and kiss him on the check. How you like your new school, I love it. it's hard not to use magic though. Well don't use it yet until we are in the house. Hermione went back to the alley behind the restaurant and apparate to the back yard of Harry's house.

Teddy ran in and immediately changed hair colors and ran up the stairs to Harry's room. Once he got there he saw Harry was sleeping. Hermione walked up behind teddy to peck into the room. She went to close the door, he sleeping . "Teddy he is taking medicine that make him sleep. Lets get you out of your school clothes and change to play clothes and I'm going to make you a snack" said Hermione. After giving him his snack and helping him with his homework Harry finally woke up calling Hermione name. Teddy heard him and ran into the room and jumped on his bed to hug him. "oww Teddy," said Harry, Teddy looked at him and was about to cry. 'Teddy, I didn't mean that come here I missed you very much. It's just I'm very sensitive right now," said Harry. Okay, teddy moved closer to Harry and hugged him. Hermione came in "what is it?" she asked. Teddy then cuddle next the Harry and his hair turned jet black he gave Hermione back the bowl of cut up fruit "I ate some, but I'm seem to be so tried," said Harry. Teddy closed his eyes. "Teddy you can't sleep with Harry today", said Hermione.

"Hermione its okay he can stay here I missed him a lot, I feel like I haven't seen him in ages," said Harry. "I'm going to get dinner ready," said Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione in a weird way. "Hermione I think you should order pizza for us and I think I can eat more then chicken soup now," said Harry. "Okay, I order pizza . Hermione there is paper plates in the cabinet you can put the pizza on that and bring it up stairs. Hermione picked up her phone and order pizza from around the corner one with vegetables and one with pepperoni. Hermione squeeze her way on to the bed behind Teddy who was fake sleeping. Hermione went and tickle him saying your not sleeping Teddy smiled and buried himself under the covers. Harry joined in on tickling him. Then the door bell ring. Hermione got off the bed to answer it and harry and teddy continue to play on the bed. Hermione came up with Ryan, "hey Harry came to check on you," said Ryan. Hermione went in the room to get teddy, "come on Teddy lets give Harry some space," said Hermione. Teddy didn't really want to leave, but harry told Teddy he was not going any where and he will be in the bed when he gets back. Teddy got off the bed and went towards Hermione. Who grab his hand and led him out of the room.

Ryan sat in a chair on Harry's left side, "how is everything?" "better," said harry "still sore I be back by next week, what happen with that case of the werewolves?", asked Harry. "Oh well Mc. Neal added smith the case after you got hurt and then we went and got him. He in arkanban now and the moonstone in the evidence area under lock and key, with the mister of magic having the key." "That guy Draco he was pissed when we told him he can't have the moon stone back because it is now evidence. He thinks after the trial he will be able to get it, we are actually going to give the stone to the department of mysteries". "Was it easy getting him?" asked Harry. "No way, he turned and started whipping his claws all over the place, No one wants to be turned," said Ryan. "So, I guess I see you on Monday," said Ryan. "How is Hermione treating you?" Good, Harry said "she always do". "You know she didn't leave your side only twice to do trial work that first week", said Ryan. "I know", said Harry "when I woke up she was crying a lot, she was really worried", said Harry. "Yeah the doctors said you lost a lot of blood even though you blocked the spell half way and then you had this really bad fever. Hermione said one day the doctors rushed in because your body temperature was very high, they had to cool you down fast.

"They put freezing charms on you at that time. But you're here now, so that's good." "You know Harry you should ask her to move in with you," said Ryan "What!" stated Harry looking at Ryan like he is crazy. "Come on she is her all the time she is taking care of you she loves teddy like he is her son, she can't be in an apartment by her self all the time." "I bet she comes over here to see you but you never go to her place to see her." Harry thought, wow he is right I only been to Hermione house once in the past three years she has been there. "I think Hermione likes her privacy and even if I asked her to move in she will probably say no." "Besides the whole time she has been taking care of me she has been staying here in her room", stated Harry "She, even picked up teddy today for me, I'm so grateful to her. I know I can't scare her like that again though, I really need to start training more," said Harry. "Harry don't be hard on your self, it could have happen to any one," stated Ryan. "That's just it, it happen to me I was best in our class in training. "I have to be faster next time. What if he would have said the killing curse I would be dead right now." "I'm going to wake up early on Tuesday to get into the training room in the morning." So are you going to train with me since you was slow also," stated Harry. "Hey I got hit from behind totally different, but yeah I might as well training don't hurt anyone." "Okay, Harry I see you later just wanted to know how you was felling," said Ryan. "Okay Ryan I'll see you on Monday," said Harry "Maybe" added Hermione who was standing at the door way of his bedroom. Ryan closed the door," hey lets talk for a minute." "Sure" stated Hermione. "Remember what I told you," asked Ryan. "I know but how can I not be with him at his time of need" said Hermione. "I know but you need to make him realize it is you he wants to be with. We all see it" "He don't see it and your to chicken to tell him how you feel", stated Ryan. "I'm not chicken, I already know Harry don't feel that way towards me, were friends," stated Hermione. Ryan laughed, "okay keep on telling yourself that."

Then the door bell ringed oh, that's the pizza running down the stairs to get it, she opened the door paid the guy and took the pizza to the kitchen. She came back out of the kitchen to say good bye to Ryan. "Remember what I, said", stated Ryan "I will bye", said Hermione. He gave her a hug, before he apparate. Hermione went in the kitchen and gapped paper plates and the pizza and brought it upstairs and went to Harry's room. Hermione then called teddy over. Teddy came running into the room. Hermione helped teddy and harry put the pizza on the paper plates. "I forgot napkins," she said and ran back down stairs. Teddy open one of the pizza boxes "veggies" he said with distaste, "I'm sure that pizza is for her", said Harry. Harry put that pizza somewhere else on the bed. "He opened the other one here you go teddy the meat eaters pizza". Hermione came back with napkins and drinks. "Why did you more over the veggie pizza" she stated to Harry. "Hermione where men" "yeah" said teddy "we like meat", stated Harry. "Harry, Teddy need a veggies so that's why I order the veggies pizza." "Your both need to at lease eat one slice okay," said Hermione. Harry and teddy pouted, "okay they both said at the same time." Hermione was eating her veggie pizza thinking about what Ryan said to her it seems crazy she said, but what if it works.

Hermione stayed with Harry the rest of the weekend two help him recuperate. She went home after dinner with the Wesley, thank good Ginny wasn't there, she would have heard every comment in the book about her staying with harry all week. Hermione got home to her apartment which looked a mess, there was papers and books all over the place. Hermione called her mom. "Hermione is everything okay" she asked. Everything is okay mom. "Then sweetie why are you calling so late, asked Hermione mother. "I was just thinking you know how you and dad want to hook me up with people," said Hermione. "Yes', said her mom, "while I'm kind of open to it now." "What did Harry do?" asked her mother. "Mom, Harry didn't do anything," said Hermione. "I'm just keeping an open mind that's all." "Mom, me and harry are not together so I can date." "I know that and your father know that, but you didn't seem to know that," said her mother. "Mom, are you going to argue with me right now over the phone," stated Hermione. "No, I'm not its to late in the night for that, I'm sorry" she said to Hermione. "Me to" she said back to her mom. "Have a good night", said her mother. "You too", said Hermione back. Hermione went to bed that night crying knowing by her dating she was letting go of her and harry being together.


	11. Chapter 11 first meet up

**Chapter 11: first meet up**

Harry was back to work going on missions back to back. Since Hermione missed some days and other prosectors was doing the work she was over loaded. Harry came by to bring Hermione to lunch everyday. Some days they had to do take out because Hermione could not leave the office. "How's Teddy?" Hermione asked "he's good,said Harry. "So what missions are you doing now?, asked hermione. "Hermione you know" Harry was cut off by what he was going to say when Hermione answer to the question. "I know can't tell me." "You want to come over and stay with us this weekend?", asked Harry. "I cant I'm visiting my mom and dad this weekend," answered Hermione back. Okay tell them I said hi," said harry. "I will the Chinese food is good", said Hermione. "yeah it is", stated Harry. "Tell Ron I said I haven't seen him in a long time,"stated Hermione to Harry. Finally it was the weekend and Hermione was going to see her family. Once there Hermione was surprised to see someone else there, a guy with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi, Hermione this is Calvin." Her mother introducing her. Its nice to meet you Hermione said extending her hand to give him a hand shake. Hermione gave the flowers she brought flowers to her mother, "can I speak to you mom in private." Hermione and her mom went in the yard. "Really mom a date at your house this is the first weekend I can relax some. I came here to see you and dad not meet a guy", stated Hermione. "Look its no time like the present, right and me and your dad love him. He is an investment banker and he has dark black hair one of the features you really like. Hermione just give him a chance." "Okay, how did you meet him", she asked, "he is one of our clients" she stated. "Mom, really at the dentist office, well we meet a lot of great people though our job whats wrong with that, said her mother"

Hermione came back in to the house from the yard followed by her mother. "It's nice to finally meet you, your parents been telling me a lot about you." "Oh really like what, she asked looking at her mom. That your very smart, she said you're an attorney and your making the laws better." " yes I am its a lot of work I usually don't have much time,"said Hermione. "It seems similar to my job when it comes to work,"said Calvin. "Really what do you do?", asked Hermione. "I'm an investment banker, it gets crazy on the pit floor some times but I love it," said Calvin. yeah it gets kind of crazy at my job also but I wouldn't change it. Hermione mother finally called dinner is ready, durning the whole dinner hermione was very intrigued by Calvin, the conversation between them was flowing easily. By the end of the night it was 1:00am and hermione lost track of the time. Mom dad it 1:00am I didn't know it was so late. I can walk you home stated Calvin getting up from his chair in the kitchen. That will be great stated her mother I call a cab. Mom you don't have to do that I insist. Where do you live Calvin around the corner from the theater district in Soho . You, I'm in Kensington , that s not far no it's not, but it is very posh. Really well you should see where my friend lives. How was it growing up in Harrow. It was nice but I didn't have much friends when I was growing up. Really your mom told me you have two very close friends, yeah I do but I meet them when I went away to Scotland. When the cab came close to London , so when can I see you again asked Calvin. Hermione giggled, I'm when do you want to see me. I was thinking maybe at the end of this week, so we can properly go on a date. Okay end of the week it is then. Hermione gave Calvin her phone number and the cab stopped, this is you miss. Hermione got out and turned around, cant wait to see you again Hermione. She smiled see you next week, Hermione went inside her apartment thinking something great in her life just happen.

In Harry place he had a guys hangout with Ron, George and Teddy. So hows work asked Ron after Harry just put teddy to sleep. It's good I'm stuck on one case but the others case me and Ryan received is a slam dunk. I thought any case you are stuck on you have to retire it until new evidence comes up, we did but it still runs though my head sometimes. Hows, Hermione , to be honest with you a haven't seen her much she busy with a lot of court cases. Any way George how is my investment, George perked up it great I got great stuff coming out, I have this invention where it's ink jar but the ink is actually fake blood since Halloween is coming up it should be popular. Okay, but what about the division of the inventions where they are suppose to help me in the field. You still want me to develop those but the war is over. I know that but there still bad guys out there. Any thing I can use in the field to find and fight against them will be helpful," said Harry. "Okay, Harry I understand," said George, I should be going home. Ron and harry looked at him as if he was crazy. Okay I'm going to Angelina's happy he stated. That is the truth so yeah. Nodded Ron. I see you later, he apparate away. Now it was only Ron and Harry. so said Ron whats going on with you nothing Harry stated. You know witch weekly named you the most eligible bachelor in wizard history. "Ron you read witch weekly?, asked Harry. "No, but the girl I fucked last night do." "When I woke up I saw your face plaster on the cover she had the magazine on her night stand. Any way stop changing the subject," stated Ron.

I'm not", said Harry. "So, Harry what is going on in your personal life?", asked Ron. Harry sat down on the sofa after getting a beer, "nothing I don't have time for a personal life," stated Harry. "Bull shit Harry all the women you work with in the ministry you can't find one to date," said Ron. "Ron my job is taking missions and tracking down criminals and also processing paper work. And most of the time I work late and is in danger of getting hurt. No offense, but that type of life I have is not much intriguing to witches," said Harry. "Yeah, Harry but I'm just talking about having a good lay once in a while", said Ron. "Ron you know I did that when I was a hit wizard and in training. I want to settle down now I have Teddy on the weekends I need to think about who I should be with and who would be best for Teddy to. I can't be someone stupid and selfish," said Harry. Look "Harry I know you want that, I do to but you cant find that person if you shut people out and don't even try to look for the person, all I'm saying is you should date," said Ron. "Really like you , Harry said pointing to Ron. "No, not like me like, hey I date its just some are just not datable, just good for the night, said Ron. HA,HA,HA laughed Harry. "Harry you need to do more then work and taking care of teddy okay. "I get it, now I have a date" "So, I got to go" said Ron "wow I guess guy night is over then", said Harry. "Yeah it is, I see you tomorrow then", said Ron. "Sure see you at dinner," said Harry


	12. Chapter 12 pulling away

**Chapter 12: pulling away**

The week pasted by in a blur and Harry has come by all week trying to have lunch with Hermione. When Hermione came to the office on Monday, she told Megan to make sure Harry don't come to her office and to tell him that I'm busy. Why Hermione you haven't had lunch with him for three weeks so far what's up did something happen. Megan stop asking questions and do what I say okay. Megan stayed shut and agreed. Hermione really didn't have a lot of work but she wanted to be present for her new situation with Calvin. She knew Harry will be upset but it had to be done. Harry has been going to Hermione office all week to see if she want to go to lunch with him but every time Megan stated Hermione was busy. Once Harry got to the door and yelled Hermione name and was about to open it when Megan block the door from opening and told him to leave. Harry did leave after he saw everyone in her office the junior prosecutor was looking at him like he was crazy. Harry went to lunch with Ryan that day. "I went there and Meagan just blocked me, now I know she is doing this on purpose, said Harry. "Harry you know Hermione will never do that," said Ryan. "Well she is," stated Harry not listening to Ryan. "Harry calm down," said Ryan. "How can I, I don't even know what I did,' stated Harry. "You know what , I need to talk to Ron. I be back to work late cover for me." "Harry you know we are getting a new assignment today," yelled Ryan. "Don't worry I be back in time," said Harry. Harry went to one place he knew Ron will be at work, think god it wasn't busy at Wesley's wizards wheezes. "Ron ", Harry said rushing in, "what's up", said Ron back. Harry looked kind of disheveled and distressed, Ron saw this before it only happens when Harry and Hermione have a fight. "Can I speak to you in private," asked Harry. "Ron for some reason I don't know why but Hermione is blocking me out of her life," stated Harry. "Did you do or say something mean to her", asked Ron. "No", stated Harry. "How do you know she is mad at you then?", asked Ron. Harry told Ron the whole story about what been happening for a couple of weeks and what happen today. Harry maybe she really is busy, stated Ron. You know the cases sometimes get to her she reads that stuff and she don't want to lose she also gets nervous when she is in court. I know I should have never said that. Why don't you go back to work and write here a note saying sorry, Okay I'll do that.

Harry went back to work and received a new mission some where in Manchester, so there was no time to write a letter. Once Harry got home he decided to call her, but there was no answer. Harry took out a bottle of fire whisky and started drinking. Meanwhile Hermione received Harry phone call and ignored it, she was on a second date with Calvin and didn't want to be bothered. Are you going to get that no I'm on a date with you silly. I call them back later. Hermione continued talking and having dinner with Calvin. They then had a long walk to Hermione apartment, I hate to go, he said to Hermione when they made it to her place, yeah me too but I have work tomorrow. "Okay how about next week Friday", Calvin stated. "Okay", said Hermione "until next week". He gave her a kiss on her hand and then pulled her hand towards him so her body can jerk forward so he can kiss her on the month. Hermione at first thought it was rude but after getting kissed , Hermione gave in and accepted it and kissed back. "Sorry," he said pulling back "I had to try it." Calvin then walked backed to the street to hale a cab, he looked back once and gave a wave. Hermione looked at her phone again and saw Harry's name she wasn't sure what to do. She decided to put her phone on the charger and not call back. Harry finally woke up from his fire whiskey binge at 10: am which was late, he rushed out of bed and throw on clothes. He came in at 11:00am, Ryan came rushing to his desk "where the fuck have you been," asked Ryan. "Sorry Ryan I woke up late I didn't mean to be here at this time," said Harry. "You do know we have an investigation today right," question Ryan. Mc. Neal opened his door and called Harry in his office. "So what happen?," asked Mc. Neal "I woke up late sir it wont happen again," said Harry. "It better not or I'm going to write you up, this is a warning Harry," "Got it, wont happen again," said Harry who walked out of the office and told Ryan "lets go". Harry didn't get back to England till 11:00:pm then had to do the paper work to put the pert in jail, which took an hour since this person was hiding in Manchester. He decided to kill his witch wife who he thought was cheating on him, he played it as if she died from food poison, but once the corner came back with the results he was on the running thinking the auror wasn't going to find him. A good wizard working a muggle corporation job now turned killer in one day. Harry could not understand how he was able to kill someone that you love it made him sick to his stomach. Harry felt like he needed a day off after this case.

Hermione final spoke to her mother about Calvin, "So how is everything with him?" asked her mother. Its good so far," said Hermione. "Your, getting on well right?" asked her mother. "Yeah, we are, he is nice," said Hermione. "That's good, how is Harry, Ron and the Wesley's doing?" asked her mother. "I'm sure there good I been working a lot lately haven't had time to speak to them much," said Hermione. "Okay, let me let you go I know you have work tomorrow," said her mother. "Okay bye mom," said Hermione. Harry made it home at 12:00am and went straight to sleep, to wake up again at 6:00am, for another case. Instead Harry being briefed on another case, Ryan came to him saying we need to see the prosecutor or the case first. Ryan walked into Hermione office, Harry was surprised usually they have a different prosecutor on there case, Hermione never had there cases. Megan opened the door for them, Ryan stated "hey Hermione," "Hi Ryan," said Hermione "Hi Ms. Ganger," Harry said in a sour mood. Hermione was not surprised she knew Harry will be mad at her for the past couple of weeks. "Why are you so formal with me," she asked. "Really you ask that question now, maybe you should have open the door three weeks ago to find out why I'm so formal with you," stated Harry. Hermione took a step towards him "Harry I was busy," said Hermione in a whispered voice. "Oh really you want to say you was busy, I'm so tried of your bull shit Hermione." "You know what , whatever questions you have you can direct them towards Ryan, I'm done here," stated Harry. Harry then got up out of his seat and stormed out. Hermione slammed the door behind him. Ryan asked "what the hell is going on between you two?" "I don't know ask Harry," stated Hermione. "Look there just some stuff I want to review with you two but I guess one will have to do, said Hermione."

Harry went back to his desk, then Evans came over "so heard you and your best friend are on the rocks, what happen?" "Nothing," stated Harry, "it's non of your business," Harry said to him straight in the face, bossy move potter, speaking back to a superior like that," stated Evan. Evan walked to Mc. Neal office, Harry thought he might get in trouble for the comment but he didn't care. "Listen up everyone eyes to the front," yelled . Evan and all the superior was in the front, "none of your have missions today because something big has come up. "I recently received a case and gave it to someone yesterday, after collecting some hair and getting some information from some bad guys in Azkaban. We found Peter Pettigrew, now we want all forces around this case." He was sported at a few places in England and some he might come back to. as you all know he is a illegal animagi as a rat. We want you searching these places for this criminal. And magical towns, he like keeping his ears close to the magical world also we believe he is the criminal who killed a muggle in a cabin a couple of months back," stated Evan. Mc. Neal will fill you in on details. Evans walked to Harry and said "come with me." Harry looked at Mc. Neal real quickly, he nodded, Harry followed Evans to his office. "Look, Harry I know you have a lot of history with this," before Evans can finish Harry butted in, "I'm not standing back on this case, he betrayed my parents." "Hey I wasn't going to say that," stated Evans, "I just want to know what can we inspect from him and also I heard though the grapevine he owns you for saving his life," said Evan. "Yes he do," said Harry. "We can use that I don't know how but I'm going to try to come up with a plan." "I think Harry we are going to use you as bate, If he owns you the best way to get out of this deal is to kill you." Lets set this up, you don't mind do you?, asked Evan. "No, of course not any thing to get this murder, death-eater off the streets," stated Harry. The plan was set Harry was to be in a dodgy bar working with an informant when another informant tell peter he will be there, because his friend told him. All auror was at the bar and for emergency purpose some was even outside and three hit wizards.

Harry was sitting at the bar slipping a drink and acting like he is talking with the informant with his hood on. The auror's in the bar was looking around try to see if they can sport him. Then a straggle looking guy came in with busy grey hair. Sticking out of his cloak, the person sat a few tables behind Harry who was at the bar. Harry was told to get up and walk out of the bar, he did the fake informant stayed behind. The guy sitting behind Harry got up and followed. Harry turn a right and the guy turned a right, Harry then went left the guy went left, Ryan was close behind this person but not to close to be seen. The guy kept on looking back to make sure he was not being trailed. Harry then walked into a dead end, and acted like it was a mistake. The person following Harry was indeed peter pettigrew and he took off his hood to show Harry his face, finally I'm going to get rid of the great Harry potter. Harry acted like he didn't know peter was behind him and twisted so fast and blocked his spell, that peter didn't even know it was blocked. Then they both faced each other and started dueling. Peter saw he was no match for Harry and tried to turn around to run then he saw the auror with there wands out pointed at him. Peter didn't seem to worried because in a instant he used Peruvian instant darkness power, then turned to a rat, but harry was not trying to lose him said anti-anmagi spell using is wand. Peter was a standstill though transformation. Another auror went up to him a cuffed him and shipped him off to azakban. Harry got pats on the back, using a non transformation spell was great and many didn't even think about it, begin use as a defense spell. Once back in ministry head quarters every one was happy that one of the most dangerous criminals was finally in azakban. The news of pettigrew around the ministry went to every department. Hermione was so proud of Harry and really wanted to go and see him and hug him. She knew he was probably still mad at him so she reconsider that plan. Harry didn't feel happy or sad he felt it was about time, the person who betrayed his parents is finally in jail, where he belongs. Harry didn't really feel like celebration he wanted to hug teddy and look at pictures of his family.


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween

**Chapter 12:Halloween**

It's been a week since Harry, was praised for his quick acts to catch pettigrew. The next day after catching pettigrew. Harry was able to pick up Teddy from school and gave him a big hug and fixed him a huge dinner. He played with him all night and helped him with his homework. "Do you really like your school Teddy, if you don't like it I can take you out and you can go to a different school," asked Harry. "I like it, I made a lot of friends, "said Teddy. Teddy gave Harry a paper, the paper stated there will be an parent teacher night in November before the holidays. "I promise to go okay," he said to teddy. "Come on its time for you to go to bed and its left overs for tomorrow, aid Harry getting up and holding teddy hands to bring him to bed. In the night Harry looked at pictures from Hogwarts of him, Ron and Hermione. He haven't spoken to her in the longest and he did really miss her. He then looked at pictures of his parents. Halloween was coming soon and he knew where he would be that night, he wasn't sure if she will be there with him though. The week went by quickly and Harry picked up Teddy that Friday on October 30th. He fixed dinner for him checked his homework and tucked him into bed. Harry asked Teddy" What is it?, you seem sad?" "I miss Mione , why she don't come to see us? " asked Teddy. "She come soon I promise she is really busy at work, now go to sleep," said Harry. Harry called Ron to come over to watch Teddy. "It's October 30th Ron just for 15 minutes," stated Harry. Then there was a knock on the door, "shit, Harry why didn't you say that in the beginning I total forgot. Take as much time as you need Harry, I be here I packed a bag in case I need to stay the night," stated Ron. "Thanks Ron" he said. Harry then apparate to Godric's Hollow and stood there for a while looking at his parents house. He didn't do anything to the house it was under an disillusion charm any one who see it think it is a empty lot. Harry was thinking about doing the house over and selling it. Harry then turned and walked towards the church, he then walked in and went straight towards the back and open the door to the cemetery. Harry found there names easily since he has been there so many times. He traced there names with his hands and just thought about them and everything in his life that they have missed. Harry then bend down in front of there names and started crying.

Hermione was on her third date with Calvin and he took her to a exclusive restaurant, it was very nice , he then stopped at the an ice cream shop for there desert. "Why is there so many people here?,"asked Hermione. Oh, probably because its Halloween, they give one scoop of free ice cream to the kids," answered Calvin. Hermione was shocked how could she forget. "Calvin I really have to go" she stood up right away. "Wait, "said Calvin who grabbed her arm "where are you going?", asked Calvin. "I have to go some where right away. Please, she begged I call you as soon as I get home I promise," said Hermione. Calvin looked at her "okay", he said letting her go "call me" he gave her a kiss before she ran off. Hermione finally found a alley way she can apparate in she went straight to the cemetery. Hermione saw Harry crying at there grave site she then walked over to him and with her wand put flowers on there grave site. Hermione then bend down to be next to him and put her arm around him. Harry then lay his head in the nook of her neck and shoulder and sobbed. Hermione wanted to cry but knew she had to stay strong for him. "Why Hermione? Why?" he said more to himself then to her. Hermione didn't answer, she just let him cry, soon Harry calmed down and lifted his head off of her lap.

Harry looked at her like a puppy dog, "Teddy miss you." Hermione looked at him in a sad way "I'm sorry I'll been neglecting you recently,"said Hermione. Harry turned to her, "don't you mean your, neglecting me and Teddy,"said Harry. "Yes, I meant your," said Hermione. "Why Hermione?, "I haven't done anything to you to be treated like this, by you," said Harry "I know that Harry, I'm sorry," said Hermione "Don't say your sorry you did it on purpose," said Harry. "Harry can we go somewhere else to talk," asked Hermione."Why you feel guilty because you been treating me bad for the past couple of weeks and you don't want to discuss this in front of my parents graves, I'm sure they saw how bad you been treating me." "Harry, can we please just go back to your place and talk, your acting like a child now,' stated Hermione. "Really, you are acting like a child all three weeks, so unless you want Ron in our business I suggest we go back to your place, said Harry. "Fine," she stated, Harry went to hold her arm , she looked at him "I don't remember where you live at," he said. Hermione apparate them both to the front door of her apartment, Hermione took out her keys and Harry walked in behind her. She turned on the light, Harry saw books spewed all over the place and notes papers on the floor and piles of folders on her sofa. Hermione, why are you bringing work home,

I practice Harry what I'm going to say in front of the judge and I have cases back to back. Last week I have three cases in a row. Hermione levitated the folders off the sofa to the dinning table. I put the cases and the books back at the end of the week, some stay out if I still need them. You can sit now do you want something to drink, "water is okay," stated Harry. Hermione came back in the room with a glass of water and handled it to Harry. She sat down next to him then got up I have to make a phone call. She called Calvin, "yeah I'm home," she stated, "I got home a few minutes ago. "Ok, I speak to you later, bye." Harry then shouted "who was that your tell your home too," She hung up the cell phone, "a friend Harry, "stated Hermione. "I wish you will call me to tell me if your home," stated Harry. "Don't you think that should be the other way around," Harry looked at her and laughed , she laughed back. "Yeah, maybe your right," said Harry. She sat back down again facing him, He took her hands in his, "What happen?" he asked her. She looked at him and cried, she put her head on his shoulders and Harry hugged her back. Hermione knew she had to come up with something other then work. "I'm just really stressed out Harry, with you getting hurt and me thinking I'm never going to see you again. Then when I come back to work I was swarmed with work. Harry totally fell for it, "also I feel like you don't appreciate me that much." "Hermione of course I appreciate you, you are always there for me no mater what. I love you for that," said Harry. He touched her face and lifted her head up, he moved in close to her and bend down his head and kissed her on the lips. Hermione don't even know how it happened but she didn't stop it. The kiss was sweet and tender the most gentle kiss she ever had. Harry then drew back and wiped the tears stains off her cheek. "I should get going where is your bathroom," he asked. Hermione was still in shocked she pointed in the direction of her bathroom. Harry walked towards her bathroom once inside, he put his hands on the sink, "what was I thinking" he said to himself, "I just kissed my best friend in the lips, shit!" he said to himself. He splashed water on his face and whipped it off with her towel and stepped out and walked towards the door he turned around and sat down again next to Hermione, "don't do that to me again," he stated to her. She looked at me and nodded her head. He got up off her sofa and left out the door. Harry apparate to his house and walked though the door, Ron was on his sofa sleeping with Harry's bottle of fire whiskey in his hand on the floor almost gone. Harry picked up the bottle and looked at it closely," thanks a lot Ron", he said out loud. Harry drink the rest that was left in the bottle, and went upstairs to go to sleep.

Hermione was on her sofa for a little while thinking about what just happen. Hermione called Ryan, "can you come over now" asked Hermione. "Its 11:00pm", Ryan said. "Its an emergency," she yelled over the phone. Ryan came about 10 minutes later. "Why didn't you call Harry if its an emergency?", asked Ryan. Hermione then said "Harry kissed me." "Okay, so are your together," asked Ryan. "No, we cant be I'm dating someone right now," said Hermione back. "What, since when?" asked Ryan. "Since a month ago. He's a muggle so no you don't know him." Ryan had his month open to ask a question. "Okay, so go out with both of them at the same time," he said. "Look I'm over Harry I want to focus my full attention on Calvin," said Hermione. "Do Harry know about this Calvin," asked Ryan. "No, and you better not tell him," stated Hermione. "Wait you have a boyfriend and Harry and Ron don't know". "Well this is not going to go down to well." I don't even want Harry to know that I know you have a boyfriend." Why haven't you told them, asked Ryan. Because they will take the mickey out of him, stated Hermione. Ryan laughed, they probably will." "Do this muggle know you are a witch?" Hermione didn't say anything, "I guess that's a, No." "Hermione how is this relationship going to work. He don't even know half of your life, what you are. Being a witch is you its in your blood," stated Ryan. "I know I just haven't told him yet, I'm taking it slow, "said Hermione. "So this is the emergency, I'm going home I have a huge hangover. See you on Monday, maybe" Ryan stated.

Hermione went over to Harry's house to make breakfast, but once she got there she saw that Harry was already fixing breakfast. Ron was sill laying on the sofa, "I'm surprised he didn't wake up yet smelling the food," said Hermione. "While he had a lot to drink last night, I came back here last night and my bottle of fire whiskey was half way gone, "stated Harry. "Really," asked Hermione. Yeah. Teddy came down stairs and yelled "Mione" and ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Where you been?' he asked, "I was busy," she said to him "but I'm not busy anymore so I came to see you, "said Hermione. "What about papa Harry?" asked Teddy. "Yes. I came to see papa Harry too, even thought he is a pain in the butt most of the time," said Hermione. "Hey, no I'm not. Stop bad mouthing me to my god son," Harry said in a joking matter. Ron woke up "oh Harry you are staring to sound like me arguing with Hermione in the morning," "Well thank god that is over, said Hermione. "Guys, be nice," said Harry. "You want some pancakes Teddy", yes he said sitting in the kitchen chair. Harry brought him a plate of pancakes and bacon. Harry then made a plate for Ron and gave it to him "thank you", Ron said. Harry then made a plate for Hermione, and was about to give it to her but pulled it back. "Harry," she complained, "you promise to never put me though hell again?. "I didn't put you thought hell," stated Hermione. Harry was going to trash her plate, "okay I promise", she said. He handled over the plate "you know that's called blackmail right, stated Hermione towards Harry. "I don't care what it's called it worked, said Harry.

Harry made a plate for himself and then went to the dinning table. "Your solved your differences," asked Ron with a mouth full of eggs. "Yes," said Hermione, "now stop talking with your mouth full." "So, I don't have to hear Harry running to me complaining that your not speaking to him, or not making an effort to communicate with him," asked Ron. "Yes, "Ron, it was a misunderstanding," said Hermione. "With you it probably wasn't but if he accepts your excuse I guess I can to," spurted Ron. "Ouch, Ron", stated Hermione. "Hey guys play nice we are still friends with each other," stated Harry. "Tell him that not me," stated Hermione. Harry looked at Ron. "Okay, I'm stopping," he said. Harry looked at both of them "I know your are both over each other, but your both need to stop throwing digs at each other about it," Harry said mostly looking at Ron. "okay, sorry Hermione," said Ron. "Its okay, I don't know why Harry went to talk to you about me anyway when he could have came to speak to me," said Hermione. "How could I speak to you when you didn't want to see me, because you was mad at me," said Harry. "Oh! so you was mad at Harry, about what? "asked Ron. "Hermione feels like I don't appreciate her that's all," said Harry. "What" said Ron, Ron looked at Hermione who looked down on her food, Ron knew that was a lie. "Okay, what ever you say," stated Ron.

Hermione then received a phone call at 10:00am in the morning. Harry and Ron looked at each other "It might be her parents" Harry said, Ron nodded agreeing with him. "What do you mean where am I? I'm at my friend house right now, why? Oh, that so nice of you, okay, okay I see you in 20 minutes," Hermione was smiling and giggling. Harry and Ron looked at her like this is weird. "Harry, thanks for breakfast but I have to get going" she said standing up "I'm, going to go to the loo real quick." Ron turned to Harry "who that , it wasn't her parents." "I don't know she called someone late at night yesterday to and she looked like that. Smiling and touching her hair," said Harry. "Harry did Hermione tell you she have a boyfriend, "asked Ron. "No, why did she tell you?", he asked Ron. "No. but girls only giggle and tease there hair for one reason and it is usually a guy," said Ron. "Hermione will tell us if she is seeing someone right?" asked Harry. "Maybe of maybe not, we might tear the Mickey out of him," said Ron. "That's true, but if we like him it would be worth it", said Harry. "That's a big if, who knows who this block can be, who every it is a full background check needs to be done, said Ron. "Of course", said Harry. "You think she really dating someone?" asked Harry. "I'm not sure but it's is possible, said Ron.

Harry face got sad a little after kissing her yesterday, he really wasn't sure what was going on with him about Hermione. He loved her of course, but is he in love with her was the question he didn't have an answer to. Hermione got off the phone I have to go, "why so soon?" asked Teddy. "Yeah why so soon?" asked Harry. "I have to meet a friend I haven't seen in a long time," said Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other, in a weird way Hermione saw this. Hermione walked over to Teddy and gave him a big hug "don't worry I come by more often," she said to Teddy. Harry went to get Hermione jacket to hand over to her. Ron got up "I should go to," he stated. "Okay," said Harry let me get your stuff. "Don't worry I left it by the door I didn't even use it", said Ron. "You know you own me another bottle of fire whiskey, stated Harry to Ron. "Bye Harry", said Hermione giving him a hug and a kiss on the check.

Ron clapped Harry on the back "I see you tomorrow at dinner". Hermione wait up yelled Ron at her; she turned around. "Look, Harry is always going to think your like a flower petal." "What do that mean?" she asked. "It means he is going to believe what ever you say to him and think its true", said Ron. "I know, you know Harry appreciate you a lot. So what is the real reason you was mad at him?" "Ron your crazy," said Hermione. "No I'm not, I feel like you are hiding something Hermione what ever it is make sure it don't hurt Harry" stated Ron who then apparate right on that spot. Hermione looked around to make sure no one saw him. Hermione for the rest of the day could not get Ron warning out of his head for the rest of the day.

Hi, everyone, sorry i haven't been posting a lot lately, school is taking up a lot of my time. I would be posting more in June that is when my class is over. s please keep me posted on any mistakes so I can correct them. I also want to say thanks for continuing to follow this story, it's a long one. Please be patient with me when it comes to posting.


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

**Chapter 14: confessions**

Harry and Hermione was both busy with the holidays coming around, work was coming in like no tomorrow. A lot of witches and wizards was doing things they shouldn't do because, they was on a emotional ride or heated at the moment or just displaced there magic. Harry and Hermione never realized how many wizards and witches are going out with muggles. Harry said to her "it was mostly them putting memory charms on the muggle so they don't remember the display of magic, the obliviate will come in after they found out it was a love spat. Hermione kept her word and stayed more in touch with Harry and Teddy. "I don't understand how they go out with someone and the person don't know they are a witch or wizard", Harry stated while they was going book shopping with Teddy in flourish and blots. Harry then put his arms around her shoulders, Hermione thought it was weird since Harry don't really like to show a display of affection, being Harry potter and all. "I can't image being with someone and they don't know who I am, right wouldn't that be weird," said Harry. "Hermione are you listening to me" he asked hugging her from behind. Hermione was listening but was also thinking about Calvin. "Yes, I was listening", she said, "I'm with you". Harry then stood in front of Hermione, "

I want to ask you a question?" He looked at her in a kid friendly way. Hermione loved his smile; every time he smiled like that it put an automatic smile on her face. "Harry then grab her and pulled her towards him to the point where her breast was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, you want to go to parent teacher night with me. Hermione looked at him and pulled away, and hit him on the chest." Oh, Hermione what you hit me for," giggling at the same time, asked Harry. "Come on. Parent teacher night," she said. "What is this Harry?" she asked "what is what?", Harry stated, "come on, will you come with me?" he said with a sad puppy dog frown and his hands still on the waist. "Okay, she said, "when is it," she asked. "Its before the holidays in the end of November." Harry called out to Teddy in the book store, "are you ready to go," he asked Hermione. "Yeah I got the books I want," she stated back. "Teddy", Harry called again, Teddy didn't answer. Harry and Hermione got worried and went around the bookstore calling his name.

Other customers in the store stared to worry, Harry and Hermione started to frantic. Then Hermione yelled, "Harry I found him," Harry went in the ally she was in and saw that teddy was sleeping in the corner with a book open on top of him. Harry gave Hermione money to buy the book he had open on his lap and on the side of him and to buy her books. Harry scooped him up and carried him out of the book store in a hurry. Harry apparate to the house and stepped in, Hermione was right behind him, Harry was already upstairs tucking him into bed. Teddy was probably tried from staying up late playing in his room. Harry came down stairs, "shit I almost had a heart attack," said Harry. "Me to" she said when he came down, Hermione set the books down on the dinner room and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches. Harry was in the living room watching tv on the tele. "Hermione, he yelled from the living room do you want to watch a movie. Hermione came with the plate of sandwiches, teddy can have his later since he is sleeping. "Yeah, I watch a movie," she said. which one? asked Harry. "Something with action," she said "I'm surprised you didn't say romance," said Harry. Harry sat leg up on the sofa and Hermione sat in between his legs with her head on his chest.

They always sat like this, she never even sat like this with Ron, when they was dating, but Ron never really watch a lot of tv, and a movie forget about it they was all boring to him. They both fell asleep on the sofa together and Hermione had her head on Harry chest which was going up and down at a steady and even pace. Harry arms was around her waist and under her breast bone. It was an compromising position but Hermione woke up and removed his hands and got up. It was hard because Harry felt her warmth and kept on fighting his grip. But once he was fully in a deeper sleep it was easy to remove his arms from around her. Hermione went upstairs to check on Teddy and he was still sleeping. Hermione received a phone call then from Calvin asking if she wanted to go out to dinner later. She, said "sure, she decided it was time to leave from Harrys place and wrote a note for him and left it on the coffee table".

Hermione left to go get ready for her date. Meanwhile, Harry got up and saw the letter on the coffee table. He took the books and saw that she left hers there. Harry went upstairs to check on Teddy who was up playing with his toys. Harry decide to join him, he asked where Moine, she went back home we might see her tomorrow. You want me to read you one of your new books, yeah said Teddy. Hermione was ready for her date with Calvin, she wear an tight black dress with black pumps with thin strips. Calvin came on time and brought me to a high class restaurant with sushi. I never had it before, "try it" he said "I think you will like it." after dinner we took a walk around town. Calvin was holding my hand. It was the perfect time to tell him, I'm a witch. Calvin you know how you know someone, but not all the way yet, but you feel like if they was to know they wont want to be with you any more. "Hermione what is it, are you trying to tell me something?", he asked. "Oh no just a situation that a friend of mines is in, that's all", she said. "Well I will tell your friend to tell the truth no matter how much it hurts," said Calvin. "Oh okay I tell her", stated Hermione. Hermione could not do it she was so afraid of losing him.

The following day Hermione came over to Harry's place for breakfast. "I forgot my books yesterday", she said. "I know," said Harry who made oatmeal with fruit on the side. "I take them today after I eat," stated Hermione. "You didn't say bye when you left yesterday," said Harry to her. "You was still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you or teddy," stated Hermione. She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead, "you seem so tried yesterday the both of your." Hermione hand slid down Harry's face and he kissed the palm of her hand. She moved her hand away, "Where teddy?" she asked. "he's up stairs getting ready, I have to go food shopping, He is coming with me you want to come," asked Harry. "No, my mom is coming over to my place today and then I'm going to the theater." "With your mom awesome it seems fun, your hanging out with her a lot lately, stated Harry" "Yeah, I give her a bad wrap sometimes I know she only concern for me being in this world," said Hermione. "She knows I wont let anything happen to you right," stated Harry. "I m sure she does Harry but mothers are like that. You should know you're a min mother to teddy, when he gets older no matter how old he is you will always worry about him," stated Hermione. "Your right," he said. "I see you at work on Monday," stated Hermione, when she left with her books and apparate off the back porch.

On Monday Harry got an assignment that made him be away for two weeks. Hermione I need you to pick up Teddy from school on Friday and spend the night at my house on the weekends, signed love, Harry. Hermione ran to the auror department to speak to Mc. Neal, "two weeks Mc Neal," she said storming into his office. "Hermione he is an auror he will be fine," said Mc Neal. Hermione looked at Mc Neal and left, she wasn't thinking how she looked storming in to the office like that. Evan whistle at her, "I wish my girl will storm up in here yelling at my superior like that." Every one laughed, "shut up Evan," she yelled back leaving the department. During lunch Remmy came by to see Hermione. "Hi, I haven't seen you in a long time", said Hermione. "I know," said Remmy "I be busy, just like you be busy". "Is everything okay, we never see you out of character like that," asked Remmy. "I know, I'm just stressed," stated Hermione.

"Is Harry stressing you out," asked Remmy. "No, not really, I just hate it when he is on a mission so far away," stated Hermione. "He's good though as an auror you need to trust him more," said Remmy. "He said the same thing to me after he went on his first mission," said Hermione. "You know he comes to the office earlier in the morning to train with Ryan. He got loads better from when he got hurt. He took Evan for a run of his money," stated Remmy. "Is he still upset Harry is not on his team?," asked Hermione. "No not so much anymore, he sees now that Harry might be a team leader and a good one to," said Remmy. "So soon," asked Hermione. "Mc Neal knows he is getting old he can't do the job anymore and he have children in Ireland. They are getting bigger and he wants to see them grow up, he might transfer back there in two or three years," said Remmy. "Evan already made the suggestion to the head, but Harry might not take it I think he likes going on missions," said Remmy. "He probably does," said Hermione. "Harry seems to be a great leader though," said Remmy. "He is", said Hermione and "he will still be able to go on missions as a leader, said Remmy" Hermione turned to Remmy, "Evan is getting to much, how can you stand him." "He makes me laugh and I know he is just joking around," said Remmy. "Well, Harry didn't like it especially on the first day," said Hermione. "That was months ago Hermione, anyway when are your going to finally be together everyone sees it." "your office, my office the whole Ministry, stated Remmy. "Don't say that," said Hermione "It's true you go to lunch with him and I'm sure your hang out on the weekends, it's the way he looks at you and the way you look at him." "Looking at the both of your its, like looking at an fairy tale happening in front of my eyes. It's beautiful, you rushing in there today yelling at his boss for sending him away. It's just clear from today that something is going on," stated Remmy. "Oh my god", said Hermione.

It was a Friday night the last weekend of the two weeks and Hermione heard a person apparate to the front door. Harry then walked in, Hermione got up from the sofa and ran towards him almost knocking him over. Hermione gave him the biggest hug and looked up at him. Harry missed her so much he wanted to kiss her, but knew it would be weird. He just looked at her and hugged her back. Hermione saw the bandage above Harry's left eye "what happen," she said. "Oh, Hermione its just a little cut nothing big, How was work ", Harry asked. "How was work, that's all you can say to me after being gone for two weeks," asked Hermione. "Well I did hear about you busting in to mc, Neal office earlier in the week." Harry had a big Goofy smile on his face, "whip that smirk off your face Harry. It was stupid and I was over emotional, That's all", she said to him. 'Okay," he said still with the smile on his face, he then busted out laughing. Hermione laughed with him and then started ticking him and he started ticking her back, they was both laughing now. Falling off of the sofa, Harry then fixed himself up along with Hermione. "How's Teddy," asked Harry. "He is good," stated Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione again, "why Hermione," he asked "why what," she asked. "Why did you go to Mc Neal office like that", Harry said touching her face in a serious tone. "I don't know, I was thinking about what happen with you in the hospital two months ago," tears started to run down Hermione's checks. Harry hugged her close to him still sitting on the floor. "I can't go though that again, Harry," she cried on his shoulders. Harry knows what Hermione is feeling because during that mission all he was saying in his head was he need to get back for Hermione and Teddy. He never wanted to see Hermione sad face like that again. Harry was rocking Hermione back and fought to calm her down, she was still crying thinking of that time when he was in the hospital. He kissed her head "I'm here, I'm right in front of you, I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed like that for a while holding each other. Harry smelled her hair and smoothed her back. This is all he thought about those two weeks on his mission, being here at home with her. He finally got his answer he loved her, more then just a friend, now how was he going to tell her, when will he tell her. He wasn't sure; he just knew she needed to be in his life forever. Harry wanted a family with her, Harry wanted to protect her, he wanted to always be there for her though the good and bad times. The next day Harry went by Ron apartment, which was a mess. There was beer bottles and some one panties in the sink. Harry just shook his head. "Ron are you here," he yelled. "Hey," he said coming in the hallway putting on pants. He closed the door behind him. "What's, going on did something happen". "Why, you ask me that," asked Harry. "You never come here, "said Ron "For obvious reasons ", stated Harry. "Ron, panties are in the sink?, stated Harry. "It was a wild night", said Ron back. "So, do you have someone back there?" asked Harry. "None of your business, why you over here any way, asked Ron. "I have to speak to you about something," said Harry. "What is it?", asked Ron.

"Okay, you need to sit down for this", stated Harry. Ron sat down "Oh my god are you dying", asked Ron. Harry looked at him in a weird way "No Ron". "Remember we were talking about me having a life, and I told you I want to find the right person," "Yeah," Ron stated, "Well I think I know who the right person is for me and I love her very much," stated Harry. Ron could not believe his ears was Harry about to say what he knew all along. "I didn't think it was her because I know her for so long and I realized, I loved her when I went away these past couple of weeks." "She was always there for me in the beginning and now and I don't know where my head been at, but I just noticed how deeply I love her." "I want to protect her, I want to give her everything that she deserve or want, I'm so sorry Ron,". Harry was on his knees now in front of Ron. "I know you might still have feelings for her," said Harry. Ron got up and walked to his bookcase and turned his back to Harry. "Say who it is Harry," stated Ron in a serious stern tone. Harry looked up when Ron got out of the seat, he was crying now afraid that once he say her name he will lose a friend forever. He got up from kneeling on the floor "its Hermione", he said.

Ron put his hand to his mouth not believing what Harry just said. He always knew they loved each other; that they belong together. Ever since that day when Harry was going to meet Voldemort and Hermione said she will go with him. Harry couldn't see it but, Ron did. Now, Harry is on the same page with her, loving her as much as she loves him. "Say it again?" "What," asked Harry. "Say it again?", stated Ron towards Harry. "I love Hermione," Harry said. Ron then turned around to look at him with tears in his eyes. Harry face looked shit less he started, to brace himself for a punch in the face. Ron walked to him and hugged him and said "it's about fucking time." Harry didn't expect this "your okay with me being with her then," asked Harry. "Yeah of course I'm, over that." "You saw how we was together, if it can't be me, I rather it be you Harry, besides we all saw how much your love each other, even me." "Have you told her yet?", asked Ron. "No, what if she don't feel the same way," asked Harry "That's impossible she been loving you since 7 year in Hogwarts." "What," said Harry. "Yeah, everyone saw it even me and Ginny, but we ignored it because both of us was selfish, we wanted your so badly we didn't want to believe what everyone saw."

" Look what happen; when I was with Hermione fighting, yelling throwing shit at each other then breakup." "You and Ginny, you wasn't open with her Harry." "I was open," pouted Harry. "Not as open as you are with Hermione, that's what Ginny told me anyway." "The lack of communication between your, that ended your relationship Harry" "Hermione is the one you are going to spend the rest of your life with, we all saw it we was just waiting until you saw it." Harry took a big slow breath, "this is scary," he said. "Of course it is but image what can come from it," stated Ron. Harry sat there picturing what can be in his future. He saw Hermione in a white dress, he saw Hermione pregnant, he saw her smiling holding a little girl. He smiled, "I tell her soon, just not today okay, I want to do it at the right time," stated Harry. Ron got out of his seat and gave Harry a clap on the back. "Don't keep me waiting to long. I need to get fitted for the tuxedo soon," stated Ron. "For what?" Harry asked "your wedding of course", stated Ron. "I think you need to slow down can I propose to her first, go on a couple of dates," stated Harry. "Dates, you already know everything about her, you don't need to date," stated Ron. Harry laughed "okay I'm going now."


	15. Chapter 15 parent teacher night

Harry apparate back home where Hermione was at taking care of Teddy. "How's Ron? she asked, "He is good, panties was in his sink." "Gross", she said back, Harry laughed. "Now, you know why I don't go there to much or bring teddy with me when I do go there." Hermione was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, "What did you fix?, asked Harry. "Oatmeal," she said. Harry had the oatmeal and saw the bumps in it, he eat it anyway. "I didn't mean to make it so lumpy", she said. "Its okay," he told her and kissed her on the head. That's something we need to approve on when we are together he made a mental note to himself. The week went by fast and they was in the last week of November for Teddy's parent teacher night. Harry and Hermione was late but they made it on time to see the play Teddy was in, Andromeda saved them some seats. The parents then headed to the class room of their child, Harry then saw his drawing in the classroom and the students display of there work. Look papa Harry this is my desk and this is the picture I drew of you, said Teddy.

The teacher was going around to all the parents talking to them about there progress, in the class. When a little girl came up to Harry and said, "did you really fly on top of a dragon when you was little." Harry was shocked Hermione looked shocked as well, "Teddy said you rode on a dragon when you was little". Andromeda was also there listening, she looked at Hermione and then they both looked at each other and then gave a stern look at Harry. Harry bent down and told the girl "It's not true it's just a story." The girl went over to teddy "you're a liar, " Teddy spated back, "I didn't lie, papa Harry why did you say that it wasn't true." "Teddy", Harry said, but at the same time the teacher came over to speak to them. The teacher was a red head girl looking at Harry like a piece of meat, Hermione stepped up beside him and looped her arm around his arm. Knowing Harry will touch her hand, which he did. Hermione knew the teacher saw that interaction. Andromeda just saw what

Hermione did and was rolling her eyes, saying to herself I thought I only had to make sure Teddy behave. "It's nice to see you again Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and Ms. Andromeda. Harry was going to correct the teacher but, Hermione stopped him, by stomping on his foot, "ouch", he yelled. "Sorry, sweetie I didn't mean to do that," said Hermione. "So, how is Teddy doing?", she directed the question towards the teacher. Harry looked at Hermione like something was wrong with her, but he figure out right away why Hermione was acting like this. Ron was right Hermione do like him. Hermione right now was acting possessive and jealous. He then looked at the teacher and understood why, Hermione thinks he likes red heads since his last girl friend was a redhead, which is a crazy logic because he didn't go out with Ginny because of her red hair. It was because she has this confidence and brave trait about her, Hermione has it also, but not at this moment.

"Teddy is great with his schoolwork and homework, he is a very smart boy. He seems to like math a lot also." "Teddy is having a hard time though making friends". "He tells these stories about you, flying on a broom, flying on a dragon even flying a creature that looks like an eagle and a horse." "That's a hippogriff Ms. Poloki" stated Teddy. Harry wanted to cover his mouth but couldn't. "Right Teddy", she said. "He has such a huge Imagination might be a book writer someday." They started to laugh at that, but all three of them was sweating inside. "Anyway I know its not real but, Teddy tells the children it is real and some of the students call him a liar." "It is real Ms. Poloki," said Teddy" "I think he needs to cut down on the story telling some and focus more in class then the b's he got will probably become a's." "Okay well thank you Ms. Poloki ", said Harry. The teacher then shook his hand, "you have very lovely eyes Mr. Potter." "Oh," Harry blushed a little "thank you," Harry should not have blushed because he could now feel the heat radiation off of Hermione in rolls it wasn't really heat but magic. Harry knew they had to get out of there quick. Andromeda felt it as well and was praying that nothing happen. Harry told her they had to go now for another engagement they had that night. "Okay, nice seeing you again Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter and Ms. Andromeda." "You to," they said back. Hermione had a plaster smile on her face. Harry basically ran out of their carrying teddy in his arms and Hermione still holding his arm. "Harry can you slow down", she said. "I cant you might explode," he said back to Hermione. They finally got to the ally way and apparate to Harry's place.

He opened the door and put teddy down, "Teddy go to your room," he yelled, "why" teddy said back not understand why he was ordered to his room. Andromeda yelled at Harry, "don't blame Teddy for anything tonight this is your fault". Andromeda then turned to "Teddy, go to your room." Teddy turn towards the stairs and said "okay". Hermione then rounded on Harry "she is right Harry. " "I told you to not put him in a muggle school and now look what happen". "I told teddy to not talk about things like that," stated Harry. "But he did and now he is having social problems," stated Andromeda. "We didn't do well in muggle schools so why do you think he will do well," stated Hermione. Andromeda then spoke "Teddy is not going back to that school, Harry." "He is, how is it going to look that he is in this school and then we go to parent teacher night and now he is out," stated Harry. "I don't care how it looks he is not going back," stated Andromeda.

Andromeda then rounded on Hermione "and you." "What about me,?" Hermione asked. "I thought since your parents are muggle you will behave more well manned, I guess not." "What", said Hermione in shock. Harry already knew this was not going to be a good conversation. "Hermione, I could fell your magic even if I was half a mile away, you should have controlled your self more, just because someone was flirting with Harry." Hermione open and close her mouth twice. She, couldn't say anything because she knew Andromeda was right. "Harry I'm not sure what school Teddy should go to but stop paying tuition and put him in a non muggle school," stated Andromeda. "Look, I can fix this all Teddy need to say is the stories are not true," stated Harry. "They are true and that would be teaching him to lie to muggle's and that it is okay to lie", stated Andromeda. "I think this weekend Teddy should stay with me, also you have a lot of research to do this weekend on schools." "Teddy" Andromeda yelled, Teddy came down the stairs. "You are going to spend this weekend with me" stated Andromeda. "Please, Andromeda let him stay, I speak to him and explain everything he will be in another school by Monday I promise, "said Harry. Andromeda looked at Teddy, okay he can stay, but Harry you better keep your word. Andromeda then left.

"Teddy can you give me and Hermione some privacy I need to speak to her for a moment, " asked Harry. Teddy went back up stairs. "What, happen you had a bad day at work, you need some fire whiskey, because I do," said Harry. Hermione stood there, and then looked at Harry "was, I that bad?" she asked in a guilty face. "Yeah," he said, "What is going on?," He asked griping her arm and bringing her to the living room where the fire whiskey was at. "I don't know, I saw her glare at you like you was meat and I lost it," she said. "Well, I would like you to know that I'm not just attracted to women with red hair also teddy's teacher dyed her hair red recently because when I first meet her it was brown." Harry went to sit next to her on the sofa with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. "I went out with Ginny because she was confident and brave I'm sure there was other traits I like about her but mostly because of those two traits", stated Harry. "I'm not confident and brave?" Hermione asked. "You are" he said hugging her to him "just not at that moment, but there was so many other moments". "Like when?", Hermione asked. "Like in second year, when you went and try to get that basilisk but got petrified, in third year when you punched Malfoy in the face and fourth year, when you went down in the lake because Krum had to save you." " Fifth year, when you followed me to the department of mysteries. Six and seventh year going on the Horcrux hunt with me and never leaving my side." "All of those was examples of you being confident and brave", he stated. "Oh, harry" she said hugging him and tearing up some.

"You want to spend the night here to relax some before going home I know Andromeda gave you a number," He asked her. "Yeah, she did," said Hermione. "She never spoke to me like that, you of course", stated Hermione. "I told you she is a tough cookie, said Harry" "I need to speak to teddy now, you want warm milk I can bring it up to you," asked Harry. "Okay," she said. "Thank you Harry", "Don't mention it," he said back to her. "I think I'm going to order Chinese food", said Hermione. Harry went up the stairs with Hermione and went towards Teddy's room. Teddy came over to Harry, Harry bent down to be on Teddy's level. "Teddy why you told all those stories at school." " I want to tell people how great you are, said Teddy." Harry understood that "Teddy muggle's don't believe in flying brooms and dragons and a lot of other things in our world," said Harry to him. "Why not"? asked teddy. "They just don't, that's why they don't have magic, only people with magic believe in that stuff", stated Harry. "It's the truth," said Teddy, "I know," said Harry. "Teddy, I told you not to speak things like that in front of muggle's," stated Harry. "No, you didn't." "you said don't do magic and to not change my hair or face when I was in school. You didn't say anything about talking." Harry thought back to there conversation and Teddy was right, Harry didn't say anything to Teddy about talking, and he has to talk to meet friends and speak to the teacher. Harry just didn't know he would say things about their world to them. "Your right teddy I didn't.", stated Harry. "am I in trouble", asked Teddy. "No, of course not,"

"Teddy me Andromeda and Hermione think it would be better if you go to a school where the students are not muggle's but go to a school with witches and wizards like you." "Would you like that better," asked Harry. "Can I still talk about you," "Yes", Harry said. "Okay then", stated Teddy. "Good I call you for dinner soon okay", said Harry. "Okay," stated Teddy. Harry went to make Hermione warm milk in the kitchen. He went up stairs to give it to her but saw she was fast asleep already. He left it on the night stand in her room and gave her a kiss on the fore head and put an blanket on top of her to keep her warm. Harry could not believe how jealous she got today because of red hair. Well at least now he had proof that she did like him, he loved hearing the teacher call her Ms. Potter. Harry thought it was time to get his mothers ring out from the vault, I guess I be doing that tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16 Engagement

Hermione was having dinner with her family tomorrow and her mother called saying to look nice. Hermione heard Harry come in and felt the kiss on her forehead. She kept on thinking about Harry and Calvin in her sleep. Calvin is great, but for some reason Harry is showing me his feelings towards me and I'm not sure what to do. I was hoping for those dole eyes towards me for a very long time and I now feel like me and Harry never been this close before. I don't know what changed in him, but I'm loving everything about him even more, I can't even keep my emotions under control, like today. Calvin is so sweet and we have so much in common to theater, art history, classical music its like he loves all the boring stuff about me. well all the stuff about me that I don't think Harry likes. I can never talk to Harry about art history, I'm so confused. How can one person love two people so much.

Harry got up early to fix breakfast, Hermione smelled the bacon and eggs and got up. Teddy was already eating , I was just about to wake you said Harry. "I'm up," said Hermione. Harry brought the food to the table he made blueberries pancakes, muffins, bacon, sausages, hash brown, egg Benedict, scramble eggs, egg white, fixed saluted vegetables the works. "Harry why you fixed all of this, where only two people, pass me the fruit please," asked Hermione. He passed it, "that's all you going to eat", asked Harry. "No, I'm going to eat more but I think you should call Ron over to help eat some more," stated Hermione. "Good point," he said, he took some floo power and stuck his head in the chimney, Ron came over in less then 5 minutes. "Wow that was quick," said Harry "Well all you have to say is food," Ron ruffed teddy hair while grabbing a plate. "Wow harry you made a spread don't worry I eat it all and bring some left overs home," stated Ron. "I can always invite Luna," said Hermione. "I spoke to her last week she went up to Scotland to meet up with Neville this weekend. They haven't seen each other in weeks. Now it's probably snow up there," stated Ron. "Probably," said Harry "I'm sure it is." Hermione chimed in, "It can't be easy for them, him being in Hogwarts half the year only getting two months free," said Hermione. "It can't be that bad he is at Hogwarts, it's like home somewhat," said Harry.

"Why didn't you take the position to be the defensive against the dark arts teacher," asked Hermione. "You know why, besides when I'm finish being a auror, I might take the position up something to think about in the future", stated Harry. " Are you serious, Harry being a teacher, he was named one of the hottest wizards in witch weekly," said Ron. "Sure the girls wouldn't be able to concentrate, probably follow you around the school asking him for a date, said Ron. Hermione and Ron was laughing now really hard, "okay guys cut it out you two," said Harry. "oh my god Ron is right", stated Hermione. "Harry you will at least have to be 50 years old or older to work there, or at least married," Ron added in. "Look it was a thought I'm staying at my current job right now, your both know how much I love it." Hermione checked the time, "I should get going my mother is meeting me at my house to look at my clothes for some reason", shaking her head. Hermione was about to leave and then she turned back around to kiss Harry on the check good bye and waved at Ron. Ron looked at the exchange, "did you tell her yet," quested Ron. Harry shook his head no, "so what was that about", Ron asked, "Nothing, we like kissing each other on the forehead or cheek," stated Harry with a smile. "So when are you going to tell her," asked Ron. "Soon," he said. I think I should get my mom ring from my vault. "What," said Ron "what happen to dating and getting to know each other." "Your right, I already know her but she was so jealously yesterday it turned me on and it gave me proof that she likes me," said Harry. Ron turned to him "love you" he corrected. "What happen yesterday, "he asked. Harry told him the story, "wow," said Ron. "Yeah wow," said Harry. "I just want to take it out have it in the house so when the time comes I will have it right away since it's in the house." "You know once you give that to Hermione she will know what the ring means," said Ron. "I know", I wont give it to her right away, I promise," said Harry looking at Ron.

That day Harry went to Gringott's to get the ring, he brought Teddy with him. "Okay Teddy hold on tight. The trolley ride was worst then he expected it to be. "Him and Teddy stepped out and walked over to the vault, when it opened it was way bigger then he thought it would be. He also got money from lupin but not a lot because most went to Teddy. All of his godfather money, making his vault bigger. It was going to take a while to inventory everything in here. There was jewels, money, pictures frames, gold cups. Harry had no idea Sirus had all of this stuff. The goblin asked what he is looking for Harry stated a ring with a emerald in the middle. The goblin took out a book, "It should be in a box over here," said the goblin . Harry searched that area, teddy found a sword and was about to grab it when harry raced over to take his had, "that is dangerous", he said, Harry searched for a little box. There was a couple so he started searching for the less flash box. He found one and open it inside there was two ring boxes. One ring box had the emerald ring that was his mother engagement ring, the other box his mother wedding band. Harry stated to the goblin "I want to do a review of all my properties." "The properties in England or outside of England," asked the goblin. "In England," stated Harry. "Of course I can tell you that back in the office," said the goblin. Harry still holding teddy hand followed the goblin. Harry tilted his money to his muggle account years ago, but grabbed some money to use in non muggle England. Harry sat down in the office with Teddy on his lap, you have five properties in England another one in India and one in Paris. "What I have a house in India and Paris.? ""Yes" "Mr. Potter, you have the town house in London worth 1 million ponds. You have the Potter mansion in Tadworth, England worth 4 million pounds. "You have a cottage in Godric's Hollow the land is worth $50,00 pounds house is destroyed. You are also the owner of two flats one in London another in Scotland in Hogsmead". You also have a flat in Paris. "What are the flats worth?", asked Harry. "The flat is worth $500,000 ponds the one is Hogsmead is worth 20,000 ponds. The one in Paris is worth 1.5 million ponds. "The India one I would have to get another folder for that one." "it's okay" stated Harry "the Godric's Hollow that's not really mines anymore. It's still in your name Mr. Potter." "I know but I'm not going to live there and the wizard world is not going to take that away. "For goodness sake they made it more like a memorial then land and a house," stated Harry. "I think you should think it over before make a decision about it," said the goblin. "Okay your right I think about what I should do about it." "While thank you I'm ready to leave now," sated Harry. "Of course," said the goblin. Harry held Teddy hand walking out of the bank, of course someone must have saw him go in and the press was in the front of the bank. Teddy stuck his tongue out at them. Harry saw this and picked him up, "Harry you was in the bank for a while is everything okay asked a reporter." Harry just ignored the comment. He then apparate away,

Hermione on the other hand was trying to ignore her mother, who was looking in her closets for something for her to wear. "Mom, why are you over here doing this", "Hermione your place should be more organized then this," stated, her mother. Hermione went though her closet and pulled out a black dress and handed it to her. "Wear this" "Hermione looked at it, "that's to tight" she said and "I'm still trying to get to know Calvin," said Hermione. "Hermione you was going with him for three months now," said her mother. "That's kind of short mom," "Okay if not that then wear this skirt with a nice blouse," said her mother Jane. Hermione said okay to that outfit. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here," asked Hermione. "I wanted to see you and help you clean up some I know you be busy at work," stated her mother. Hermione did not by this, "You know soon I will be going Christmas shopping and I need to know what you want," asked Hermione. "Okay, I speak to your father about it, but I already know what I want, you pregnant and married," said her mother. Hermione rolled her eyes and yelled "Mom."

Soon it was time for dinner and the play and Calvin picked Hermione up and then her parents at there office, doing overtime work on the weekends in there dentist office. They both smelled of fluoride, Hermione gave her mother some perfume. The play was fantastic afterwards was dinner at an restaurant where they was seated in a private section. After desert, Calvin cleared his throat and tapped in the glass with his fork. "I have something important to say", he said to us. Calvin got up out of his seat and bend down in front of Hermione still in her seat, he had a velvet box in his hand. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. Her father and mother smiles was grinding from ear to ear. Calvin was saying something but all Hermione was thinking was No, No, No how can he propose to me so soon. "I know you might think this is fast but I feel we have a great thing going, I'm not going to be able to find a girl like you, I love you," said Calvin.

I turned to look at my mom and dad and still smiles on their faces. "Will you marry me?" he said. Hermione was shocked, she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to hurt Calvin feelings but she wasn't sure because Harry is now opening up more and there might be something there. But Calvin don't really know her, he don't know that she is a witch, then her parents looked so happy. Maybe Ron and Harry won't find out I can take the ring off when I'm a work , Calvin is muggle. Hermione didn't believe she was saying this "yes", she said. Her parents jumped for joy Calvin hugged her and kissed her and put the ring on her. Her father then called out to the waiter a round of drinks for us please champagne please. They left the place with Calvin driving my parents home and my mother barging about grand children. Calvin then drove me home and got out of the car to escort me to my front door of my building. I hugged him and we kissed for a while on the front porch of the building with the ring still on my finger. He wanted to come in but I told him it will be more special on our wedding day, a day I wasn't even sure about.


	17. Chapter 17 Big News

In the next couple of weeks it was the holidays approaching boxing day and it was the first week in December, and I already brought Harry a gift a beautiful wrist watch. She brought toys and books for Teddy, the only person she had to find a gift for was Ron. Hermione has seen everyone at the Wesley Sunday dinner, she went two times in a roll which was unlike her, but she didn't want to not know what was going on in other people's lives and the dinners was the best time to do that. Hermione also went because Harry was there and they seem to be getting closer and closer. Harry would sit next to her at the table and touch her hand under the table and in the living room they will have conversations about work and Harry still not liking Evan will do a funny impersonation of him that made her laugh. Hermione told him that Evan wanted him on his team but since had seniority he got first pick and picked you first. Harry asked how she knew this she told him, to not tell anyone but Evan and Remmy are going out together. "Stupid" Harry said, "that's against rules and on the same team, they get fired if the ministry find out'" said Harry. "That's why you can't tell anyone," said Hermione "Oh my god I can't even really believe that, Hermione he flirts with a lot of women right in front of her," stated Harry. "I know but she said he's is just joking around," said Hermione. "Well thank god I'm not under him I think we would be butting heads all the time, he is a good fighter though I only beaten him once." The Wesley totally saw this and knew something will happen soon, but none of them said anything. Except Ron of course, "when are your going to make out already." Harry gave him a look of shut up and I just laughed, "we can make out in front of you then?, Hermione asked. "No way my two best friends making out, weird." Harry then piped in "now you know how I felt when your two was together." Harry then escorted me home every night with Teddy of course to make sure I get in my building and then apparate to his place afterwards. Things between us was more then great, the way Harry looked at me it was different. She didn't know what it was but she was really happy about it.

Two weeks before the holidays though all hell broke lose. Hermione came to work which was the Friday before the week people start leaving to go on holiday. She walked into her office and everyone stopped talking and stared at her. "Okay guys come on stopping gossiping and lets get to work. "She had three cases today and she was up late studying them. Then Megan came into Hermione's office, "Hermione have you seen the daily prophet today." "No why, I'm to busy to look at that right now, is that what everyone was gossiping about this morning." Megan then took her stuff out of her hand and took her copy of the Daily prophet and unfolded it, "look."! Hermione took a seat and looked at the front page it was a picture of her kissing Calvin wearing the ring. It was a picture of her on her front porch in front of the building she lived in. but that's not all they blowup the ring so everyone can see it up close on her engagement finger and put engaged under the picture in bold letters. She gasped, and covered her face. She never wore the ring in front of Harry and Ron, and thank god Calvin was out of town on a business trip to New York City. The First person she thought about was Harry this is going to mess up everything. She knew Harry, Ron, the Wesley's was going to come after her, it was no denial it is her, before Hermione could even read the article, she heard a loud bang from outside her door, oh my god she already knew who it was and she knew it was not going to be pretty.

Harry came into the office cheerful as usually, he haven't told Hermione about loving her and wanting to be with her yet, but he didn't want to rush things. Hermione was amusing him and he was doing the same, He decided to buy her a diamond necklace with an infinity symbol pendent on it. She would love it he thought. He was going to give it to her in private on Christmas day. He was humming to his desk unaware that everyone in the office was looking at him. Harry sat down taking his slip of coffee he brought from the coffee shop where he live at and was going over his notes for the criminal him and Ryan nabbed last night. Ryan came over to him. "Hey, Harry have you seen the paper today?", asked Ryan. "The daily prophet, No I was rushing in the morning today forgot to nap one, why," asked Harry. "Harry if I show you the paper don't shoot the messager okay," stated Ryan. "Ryan what are you rambling about," he asked. Ryan handed him the paper, on the front cover there was a picture of Hermione with a guy kissing her and the ring on her finger saying engaged in bold black letters. This could not be true he said, not his Hermione he said in his head he looked at the picture again and it was there but he could not believe it.

He started to read the article,

Hermione Granger is engaged this month, by a muggle who is an investment banker. Sources don't know who the muggle is but events took place in a restaurant on Dec 10. Hermione was spotted kissing her fiancé in front of her building wearing an engagement ring. Hermione is part of the trio and she is best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Wesley, and is working now as an prosecutor for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of law enforcement.

Harry was first sad which then turn to anger so fast his face was totally red. Harry got up with a quickness that I think no one has seen before. Ryan went to follow him, "Now Harry don't be to harsh, why don't you calm down first and then speak to her." Harry was ignoring every thing he was saying to him, he stormed right in to her office every jr prosecutor jumped in there seats when they heard the door open like that. They never saw Harry Potter mad but they saw fury and anger that day. He ran into her office and pushed open the door. Hermione was at her desk with her hand over her face. Megan was still in the room, Hermione stated "Megan you can leave." She ran out of there like she could not wait to leave. Hermione could feel Harry's uncontrollable magic. She said a charm to block noise from getting out she didn't want anyone to hear this conversation. "Is this true, he asked," in an angry tone. Hermione didn't answer, "Is this true he yelled at her," "yes" she said with tears in her eyes. "Your engaged and you didn't tell me or Ron, your two best friends." Hermione looked at Harry "it happen so quickly I wasn't even sure if I should even stay engaged. ""So, your engaged to a muggle?" "Yes," she said. "Why didn't you introduce him to us," Harry yelled, "why did you hide this person from us?" Hermione was going to open her mouth and said "he don't know I'm a witch yet." Harry mouth opened wide. HOW CAN YOU BE WITH SOMEONE THAT DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!. Hermione started to cry, "I can't believe your crying right now, "said Harry. "You didn't say anything to us because you knew we will disapprove of him, not because he is muggle but because he don't even know you. How can you put yourself in a situation like this. your suppose to be the smartest witch of this time. I cant even look at you right now" Harry was crying to now, "how can you do this to me and Ron, are we not your family? I thought we was friends? "We are friends," stated Hermione. "Really," I didn't even know you was engaged! I can't look at you, I'm so pissed at you right now." Hermione was crying her eyes out, she reached out her hand to touch him but he moved away. Hermione was shocked that Harry will do that towards her. "I feel like I don't even know you" said Harry towards her. Hermione heart broke right there, she fell to the ground, crying, as Harry left her office. Harry went in the stair well which was the only private place to go right now to cry, he just lost the girl of his life to a muggle who didn't even know she was a talented witch. A muggle that Harry doesn't know have her and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ron went to the shop this morning, when George came running to him, Ron look who made front page news today. Ron took the paper and saw the picture and the news article, "George, I have to go and see Harry." When Ron got there he went straight to Hermione office knowing Harry might be there and if he is not he wanted to give her a piece of his mind. Ron came in banging into her office, she was still on the floor crying, "Ron please, Harry was just here I," she couldn't finish the sentence. Ron hammer in on her "I don't care if Harry was just here and he just shit on you." You deserve it, your engaged to a muggle." "First of all you picked a muggle before Harry he yelled at her." She started crying harder again. "He was opening up more Hermione, shit." Ron knew Harry loved her and even told him so but he could not say that to her. "Why?" Ron asked, Hermione looked up with blotched red eyes. "I wasn't thinking, my parents were there, I didn't want to hurt Calvin feelings." "No but instead you say yes and end up hurting your best friend feelings." "You better fix this Hermione, I don't know how but you better fix it," stated Ron. Ron left slamming the door. Hermione was a wreck, she didn't even want to be at work anymore. She clean herself up and worked on her cases, and then tried to have lunch but everywhere she went people was pointing and looking and talking about her, she told Megan she was leaving the office early that day. She said bye to some of her jr. prosecutor most of them wasn't looking at her, probably because of the article. One said bye by mistake, she quickly retracted it , "I'm so sorry Ms. Granger," she said covering her mouth. "Its okay" she said, it was like being shot, I had a chance to be called Ms. Potter but now she wasn't to sure. Hermione went straight to Calvin to call everything off.

Ron went to the auror office to see Harry, Ryan was there but Harry wasn't. "Hey, Ryan did you see Harry" asked Ron. "No, he went to see Hermione," I was just there he is not there, I thought he came back here." Ron and Ryan went looking for him Ron found him in the stairway crying his eyes out. Ron called Ryan over, Ron and Ryan never seen him like this, "Harry its okay if you want to go home," said Ron. "That bitch knew what she was doing is wrong," said Ron. "Don't call her that Ron, "sobbing Harry. Ryan looked at him "yeah Harry, Ron is right." "I can't do that I'm an auror, I need to focus on our case's and wallow later, I can do this," said Harry, Harry straighten himself out Ron helped him off the floor he was sitting on. Harry walked out of that stairway determine to go back to work as if it was a business day and focused on his case. Ryan talked to Mc Neal and Mc Neal told Harry he can leave an hour early. Harry was grateful. He went to get Teddy at the ministry daycare. Harry enrolled him there and he is able to change his hair color and eyes, he loves it. Harry picked him up early and told him it was because he was sick and that was partially true. Harry order pizza not in the mood to cook, he took out a bottle of fire whisky while teddy fell asleep on the floor. Harry picked him up and brought him to bed.

Hermione was standing in Calvin living room where she been before sitting on the sofa making out. Calvin reached to give her a hug and kiss but she retracted away. Calvin looked at her saying to himself something is wrong. Hermione took out the engagement ring from her bag and held it out to give him. Calvin looked at her like what is the meaning of this. "Calvin" she stated, "I'm sorry, I can't marry you, because." thoughts of Harry came flashing in her head how much she hurt him. "I love someone else." He looked at her and said "oh." "I love him so much, I'm sorry," she said crying. Calvin walked over and hugged her, "its okay." "You are a great guy Calvin but I'm not the right girl for you, but I hope you find that person someday." Hermione was holding her bag "okay I have to go I hurt him a lot and I need to repair it." "Okay" said Calvin. "Whoever he is he is a lucky guy."


	18. Chapter 18 I Love you H&Her pov

**this chapter is racy, so if you want to skip it you can, think 50 shades of Grey.**

 **Harry's pov**

 **Harry was on the sofa laying down drinking fire whiskey, he was so upset he lost the love of his life he then heard a knock on the door. He went to open it, It was Hermione. She was standing on the front porch crying , Harry's mind was telling him to let her in and he did, but he was still upset with her. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something and she was shivering, but what ever she wanted to say wasn't coming out. Harry never saw Hermione like this, "is everything okay," he asked, did he hurt you? She nodded her head no, she hugged Harry and pulled him tight to her. I gave Calvin back the ring she mumble into my chest. "Why?" I asked, she pulled back looking at me, "I love someone else she said." "Who do you love?" I asked. Hermione looked at me still holding my shirt in the back. "I love you", she said. "I love you Harry". "I couldn't believe it, it was music to my ears, I pulled her close to me and kissed her tongue and all. I pulled away from her only for a minute. "I love you to" I said back to her. We both started pulling at each other clothes, wanting to be close to each other. It was a full make out session on the sofa. Harry then picked her up and Hermione wrapped her legs around my waist. I ran upstairs still kissing her.**

 **Hermione's pov**

 **He put me on his bed, He was about to kiss me again shirt less on top of me with his other hand under my shirt. I pushed him back I looked at him with lust in his eyes, I said "Harry if this happens I cant' go back, we can't go back." He looked at me with determination in his eyes, he said, "who said, I want to go back" in a hard throath voice. He moved my hand and gave me a kiss and crawled on top of me he removed my shit, my bra, his hand creeped up my thigh and his finger slid inside my vagina, he popped his finger in and out of me, he felt I was wet and slipped down my body to take off my panties. He torn them off and dived his mouth into my vagina. I never felt such sensation before, Harry took off his clothes though magic, he climbed on top of me. I griped his shoulders knowing what was coming next. Harry picked me up and had a full erection and placed me on his cock making sure his cock was inside of me. He felt so good, He started pumping inside me I felt his heat, all at the same time we are both planting kisses all over each others bodies I arch my back because it felt so good. He held me to his chest loving the feel of my breast against his chest. He then says "Hermione, I love you so much. He then moves faster I'm bouncing on his thighs now and my juices in my vagina are flowing. Harry finally releases in me, he kisses my neck and breast. I touch his chest and back loving every naked part about him. He then pulls out, he turns me around and I'm on my knees on the bed knowing he going to come in me in the back. He goes back on top of me his erection still there. He moves up and down on top of me from behind. I moan loving every minute of it, if I knew it would be this great with him I would have did this along time ago. I call out his name because it feel so good. He pumps in me faster feeling up on my breast at the same time. He grabs me up and pumps in me while holding my breast area. My knees are still on the bed and so are his with out stopping we lay down on the side Harry still fucking me. I grab his hair from behind, I make noises I never thought I can make. I started breathing heavy because of the sensations I'm feelings. I come, my body is shaky all over. Harry is still pumping in me he finally comes shortly after, saying oh Hermione, kissing and sucking my neck. My breathing and his finally slow down, his cock still inside of me. He finally pulls out. He grabs me and hugs me to him from behind. He feels so good, against my body. We finally go to sleep in each others arms.**

 **Harry woke up in the morning felling tried as hell but excited, he turned around in bed and looked at Hermione sleeping in my bed, naked and beautiful. Harry still could not believe he fucked her four times. He woke up in the middle of the night horny and started touching and sucking her nibbles. He didn't mean to wake her up but he did want more of her. She got horny because of him touching her and they fucked twice again at one in the morning this time it was nice and slow. Harry never fucked a girl four times in one night, two maybe. He looked over at her she did something to him that wanted to make him fuck her all the time. She was so beautiful, why didn't he see that before, with no clothes on she is more beautiful. Harry erection came up again, god horny some more. He need to take a cold shower, Harry heard Hermione stir in bed. He laid back down and just looked at her. She woke up a view minutes later looking at Harry. "What are you doing up", she asked, "I was just looking at you, god your glorious, he said to her. Hermione saw that Harry had an erection, "Harry, I cant", she said to Harry. "I know, I didn't ask you." He said smiling at her. Hermione smiled "but I can do something else," she crawled on his bed to face him she looked for his pee hoe in his boxers and grabbed his penis . Hermione then went down put the penis in her mouth and started sucking it. Harry was caught off guard and started laying down on his back, saying oh and ah. After about 30minutes of hearing this Harry came. Shit, he said, Hermione spit it out in an napkin and smiled at him "you like that", she asked. "Yes," he said back, "giving her a kiss." "We need to get up Harry, Teddy will be up soon he can't see me in bed with you." "Why not he already thinks you're my girlfriend." "Harry," Hermione said hitting him lightly on the arm.**

 **"** **Fine I take a shower." He got up and walked over to his bathroom in the room, butt naked in front of Hermione. Hermione, got turned on by the sight of him, she followed him into the bathroom, where they fucked again in the shower. After, that they was cleaned, but realized they need to control themselves, it was like they was each other drug. Hermione saw she missed four phone calls form her mother. "Why, she calling so much, asked Harry. She probably heard the news from Calvin about the disengagement. "Oh" said Harry feeling down hearing that. "Whats wrong," asked Hermione. "Nothing it just seems like your parents liked him a lot." "They did but they love you Harry when they hear about us they will forget all about him believe me," stated Hermione.**

 **"** **You know we never discussed that," said Harry. Hermione looked at him in shocked, Harry laughed and came over to hug her "I'm just playing, I'm just playing. Hermione hit him again "don't say that." Harry kissed her "of course where together." Hermione was doing her hair when she asked, "do you think we got into bed together right away." Harry looked at her "No, we know each other for years and we both wanted it, and don't say you didn't want it too because you was wet real quick." Hermione looked at him "do you really have to say it like that," "like what? " asked Harry. Harry was looking at Hermione while she was doing her hair, playing with the hair touching her neck. Harry walked over to her and whispered in her ear "you want to go for round 7?" Hermione didn't say anything, Harry gripped her arm and swing her on the bed. Hermione put her hand up, Harry we are dressed, Hermione was wearing a skirt, so hike it up we do a quirky, said Harry. She did want to feel Harry again, just like he wanted to feel her. Harry zipped down his pants whipping out his cock again they was both wet so it was easy going in and out Hermione laid back with her legs open for Harry to do what he wanted to do. He lifted he legs up and pumped in and out starting out slow and then increasing to fast. He came and so did she. He had a wash cloth near and whipped her and him off and tucked his back in while Hermione put her shirt back on. just in time, teddy came rushing into his room, papa Harry. Harry turned after just zipping his pants up. Gave Teddy a hug, what's for breakfast he asked. While we decided to go out for breakfast today since it's late we can have a brunch. What's brunch, well it's a mix between breakfast and lunch, I was going to wake you and get you ready. Go to the bathroom to get washed up. Hermione was sitting on harry bed looking still. Teddy then left, the room they both release a breath they didn't know they was holding. Harry was about to get caught with his dick out by his godson, if he came in five minutes early then it would have been a issue and lots of explaining. They both looked at each other and blushed. Harry got up to get him ready. Hermione went down stairs to wait and watch some tv and call her mother back.**

 **Phone call conversation**

 **Mom,**

 **"** **Hermione are you crazy?"**

 **"** **What is wrong with you, he is perfect."**

 **"** **Mom , I'm at Harrys right now I spend the night."**

 **Okay that's nice,**

 **"** **In his bed," she added.**

 **"** **Oh my god, Hermione,"Her mother said.**

 **"** **I love him so much, mom you know that."**

 **I do,**

 **Is it really happening, Hermione? Are your both together?**

 **"** **Yes, mom we are."**

 **So did you sleep? please tell me you didn't sleep?**

 **"** **Mom,"**

 **"** **Hermione tell me."**

 **"** **No, mom I only slept for three hours I think."**

 **"** **Oh my god, your still over there?**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Let me speak to Harry?"**

 **"** **You can't he is with Teddy,"**

 **"** **we are going out to get breakfast, while brunch right now. "**

 **"** **Your just woke up?**

 **"** **Yes, somewhat."**

 **Bring Harry over today for dinner then?**

 **Mom,**

 **I'm serious Hermione, I want to talk to him.**

 **Okay, but teddy will be with him.**

 **That's okay, said her mother.**

 **Okay, I ask him.**

 **Harry finally came down stairs, Hermione stood up from the sofa "I spoke to my mom she want you and teddy to come over for dinner." "What did you tell her," asked Harry. "Nothing ", she said. Harry looked at her "you told her something." Teddy was looking at them "oh Teddy you look so cute," said Hermione he had shades on with jeans and a dark blue shirt with a bubble coat on and a scarf on. "Harry I think he will be to warm in this, said Hermione. "better for him to look like this don't want him to get sick." Hermione held Teddy hand and Harry held the other while they walked out of the house and apparate to diagonal alley. They went to the new restaurant that is there, Harry and Hermione order hamburg and Teddy order chicken fingers with fries. Harry order salad for all of them. Durning lunch Harry and Hermione was sitting on opposite ends of the booth looking at each other and hermione licking her lips, how Harry wanted to taste those lips right now.**

 **Papa Harry, Teddy then called him again and tapped on his shoulder. Huh, he said turning around looking at him can I have ice cream. "Yeah sure, I think I need ice cream to, to cool down," said Harry. "Make that three" said Hermione. The waitress came over gain. "Teddy you order", said Harry. "three ice creams please "mines with sprinkles rainbow and extra cherries." "One cherry on mines please, no sprinkles." "Plan" said harry. when the ice-cream arrival Hermione, and Harry kept on staring at each other, Hermione was licking the spoon in a sexy way and harry was bitting the spoon and lips. Hermione even took her cheery and seductive took it off the steam. Teddy was looking at them weird, there was no talking at the table which was weird, they always talk. And they was looking at each other like they never saw each other before.**

 **After the ice cream they walked around some. Harry didn't want to be in Diagon Alley so they went into muggle London. While in muggle London they did window shopping. Hermione walked into a jewelry shop and looked at some jewelry. "Those are pretty" said Harry holding teddy hand. "Its really expensive though," stated Hermione. Harry called the guy over to check the price. "How much are those diamond earrings." Hermione looked at Harry "no, harry its okay," "Look if I want to buy my girlfriend a gift I can do that how much." "The guy gave him the price which was high, Harry took out his bag and payed it." Teddy watched and asked "can I buy something for my girl friend Victoria." "I'm, teddy you already have a Christmas gift for her already and everything in this store is to high price for her", stated Harry. "you brought an Christmas gift for Hermione and now your buying her earrings." Harry turned around and looked at him "you little." Harry said Hermione butted in we stop by a store and get her something teddy. Hermione looked at Harry what was you going to say. "I swear he is totally whipped by that girl now that he is in the same school as her his whipness is getting worst." Hermione laughed, "you never know Harry they might get married someday." "Maybe but that a long time till now hopefully he will go out with other people," spatted Harry. Hermione took off a cloth wrist wrap she had on her arm he can give this to Victoria, she likes it she told me so herself. "Hermione you don't have to do that," said Harry. "I want to." Hermione called teddy over, "here give this to Victoria." Teddy took it and gave her a hug.**

 **Once out of the shop they went to the park, Teddy was walking ahead of them in the park Harry whispered in hermione's ear, you was driving me crazy in that restaurant. She laughed he was going to kiss her in the mouth but Hermione stopped him, the press might be looking. "I don't care if they are" he said, he kissed her in the month. Teddy was looking at them laughing. Harry asked "what are you looking at" and starting running after him. Hermione followed they both team tag teddy and tickle him in the snow. There was then a mini snow ball fight between them three. They left the park , "ready to see my parents," asked Hermione. Harry looked nervous, "I guess" . Teddy never meet them before so it would be nice for him to see them. Hermione looked at Harry "don't be nervous, they love you," "yeah but not as much as they love Calvin," stated Harry. Harry then asked "what did you see in him, to say yes," asked Harry. "I don't know he was nice and I think he did love me, I just didn't love him enough back. I saw that after I hurt you. I kept on crying knowing I hurt you the most, I was in so much pain. Do you forgive me," asked Hermione. "of course I do, Teddy yelled Harry, lets go we are leaving" said Harry. Teddy ran over Harry grabbed teddy hand and Hermione apperate them to her parents house. Hermione knocked on the door with teddy standing in front of them.**


	19. Chapter 19 meeting the parents

Chapter :Meeting the parents

Hermione mother answer the door "oh finally you're here, now who is this?" Hermione mothers said bending down smiling at Teddy. "My name is Teddy," he said sticking out his hand for Hermione mother to shake. "While my name is Catherine but you can call me grand if you want, are you hungry I made cookies for desert." Catherine hugged Harry, "it's nice to see you Harry, why it took you so long to come see us?" "I'm sorry, I try to come more often. The last I saw you it was before you went to auror training, now you are an auror, do you like it?", Catherine asked. "I like it very much," he said. "Well it seems like Hermione has some issues with your job, but I guess your will deal with that later." Harry turned to look at her. Hermione looked at her mother, "that was when you was in the hospital Harry." "I was just upset you was there. I'm fine now," said Hermione. "I fix fish and chips with peas." "I love fish and chips not the peas though," said teddy. They laughed . Hermione took there coats and hung it up on the coat rack in the corner. There house was small but very quint. Harry loved it he imaged it was like his parents house. "Teddy lets go to the bathroom you need to wash your hands," said Harry. Teddy and Harry went to the bathroom while Hermione spoke to her mom. "Mom why did you say that for?", "because it's the truth. You love him but you don't want him to die do you,?" stated Catherine. "Nothing is going to happen to him, I need to trust his ability," said Hermione. Teddy ran out of the bathroom. Hermione mother went chasing him around the kitchen. Hermione sneak to the bathroom. She open the door to see Harry taking a piss, "Hermione." He said shocked, she walked over and kissed him after he zipped up. They made out in the bathroom for two seconds. "I'm sorry, that was when you was in the hospital. I thought I was going to lose you" "I understand we talked about it already so" said Harry who kissed her again "I can't wait till this night is over", he said."Why", asked Hermione. "So I can have you again," he kissed her on the forehead, and again kissed her on the neck and again on the nose and again kissed her in the mouth. "I walk out first," she said, she walked out and went toward the kitchen. "Where is Harry, he better get here soon your father will be down in less then five minutes." Harry sat down at the table, Hermione put the fish on the table and the chips, Hermione heard her father coming down the stairs. Harry was now afraid, Hermione dad was nice but he knew he was protective of his daughter.

"We have questions," said Hermione mom, I see teddy looked at the food in front of him and was about to grab the bowl of fish. "Teddy we have to do prayer first," said Hermione. Hermione father sat down "Oh Harry you're here" he said. "Good evening Mr. Granger." Harry was going to get up, "no stay sitting", stated Mr. Granger. Harry sat down again, Hermione bowed her head and said a prayer. Then when the prayer was over they passed the food around. Harry made Teddy plat first since he was so hungry, Hermione mother observed him liking that Harry was attentive to his godson. "So who are you?" asked Hermione's father towards Teddy. "I'm teddy," he said "oh!" said her dad "why are you here?" "because papa Harry brought me here and you have cookies," said Teddy. Harry and Hermione laughed at his answer "okay I guess you can stay because of that," said Mr. Granger. Harry finished his plate and saw he was pouting "you have to eat the peas to Teddy", said Harry to him. "So Harry how is everything you haven't been here in a while. Do you like your job,?" "Sorry about that," Hermione mother interrupted "I just asked him that" facing her husband. "I'm sorry again I be out of town a lot with this job," said Harry. "Yes, Hermione told us, you did give us a scare when you got in trouble, but I knew you would be okay," said Mr. Granger. "Yes I'm fine now," said Harry. "You know my daughter didn't leave your side durning that time," said . "I know and I love her for that," stated Harry. Hermione blushed. "I'm not saying that you don't love her, I'm just saying you need to be more careful in your line of work, besides if you was going to die I think you would have died along time ago," stated Mr. Granger. "Daddy," said Hermione. "What I'm just speaking the truth," said Mr. Granger. "Thanks for that Mr. Granger," said Harry looking unsure if that was an compliment. Hermione then spoke about her job and a case of Harry's she received on her desk and the details explained how Harry corner some guy that killed his wive for cheating on him and the wive was a muggle. "Hermione not in front of children," stated her mother. Hermione forgot teddy was there and he feel asleep at the table after eating his cookies. Harry asked if there was a room he can put him in to nap, they said Hermione old room and Hermione got up to show him. Harry picked teddy up from the table and carried him to the room. Hermione had the door opened, "Are you okay my dad can be harsh?," she asked. "I'm fine," he said. He kissed her "how many more minutes will we be here," he asked she giggled. "Hey, no hanky panicky get your asses down here," yelled her father. "Oh god," said Hermione. Harry smiled "It's okay where out of here soon." Harry came back down behind Hermione, they was in the kitchen, Hermione mother was packing up the cookies. Hermione father was getting a beer out of the fridge and threw one to Harry who caught it. "lets go Harry lets talk in my den and leave the girls alone," stated her father. Hermione grab Harrys shirt and was telling him to stay here, but her father saw Hermione "he will be fine, I think,"stated her father. Harry then followed behind. "So," said Hermione mom, "lets sit, you want milk with your tea," asked her mother. "Sure," Hermione stated back while pouring the milk in the tea cup hermione mother asked. "Hermione is he serious with you?" " Yes I think so," she said. "Oh god," stated her mother. "Mom we just started dating, I love him and he said he loves me. that's enough." "No, it's not, loving someone, but not begin married for ten years and just living together and then dying all of a sudden that's what happen to my friend Bridget."

While in Hermione father den, "So Harry do you still want that beer or would you like something harder I got whiskey. I suggest you get the whiskey," said her father. "whiskey it is then," said Harry sitting down looking like he might shit in his pants, Ron was right her father is hard, I can deal with it. I might be the same when I have a daughter. Here is your drink he handed to Harry and took the beer. He sat down across from him. "So, Harry how serious are you about my daughter?" Harry took in the gravity of the question, "I'm very serious about her one day I hope to marry her and she one day have my children." Her father then sat up straighten when he heard that answer and looked him up and down.

"Hermione are you sure Harry is the one for you?"asked her mother. "Yes mom." "It's just you love him and we know that, but now all of a sudden he loves you, now after all this time. What if he change his mind?" "He wont mom, I told him that I can't go back, he told me he don't want to, he brought me these diamond earrings today." She took them out and showed them to her mother, "wow these are so beautiful," stated her mother. "He wouldn't buy this for some regular girl he just want to bang" "So did your have sex already?, asked her mother.

"So, your defintly not like Ron, me and her mother thought she would be better with a muggle." "We knew she liked you, but after the Ron situation we didn't think you would be any better." "I'm very different from Ron sir," stated Harry. "I see that now, It doesn't mean though that you might not hurt her, she loved you for years why now?" asked her father. Harry really thought about this question, "I didn't see it till now, also in Hogwarts she wanted Ron. I wanted the both of them to work and Ron is my best friend. I never thought she had feelings for me. I realized she did and I started to have feelings for her, she always been there for me, though the good times and the bad. I knew I wanted her in my life all the time for the rest of my life so here we are." "Yes, here we are," said her father. "Look Harry, I know with your job you might not be there for her all the time. "I told her I will be and that I will never scare her like that again," said Harry. "I know what you said Harry , but you really can't keep that promise can you?" Harry looked down at his drink and took a sip. "That what I thought," her father said. "I be honest with you; Harry I like you" "I really do, but I don't like the fact that there is a possible you can get killed." "My daughter went though that in Hogwarts not knowing if her friends will live or die, or if she will live or die she hides her feelings really well and I don't want her to go though that again with you." "She will worry about you, we will get calls at night about you being hurt and she will be a target if someone crazy want to get to you but they can't and they just decide they go for her instead." "No offends no father want that for there daughter." Harry stood up and kneeled before Hermione father "I promise you I will never let her go though that again. I have been getting to work early training four times a week to make sure I'm always faster and that my skills are surpassed the skills of the people I arrest. If I have to I will hire security to make sure Hermione is safe at all times, I love her with all my heart I can't see a life without her in it. I'm willing to spend resources to make sure her and teddy are safe". Please give me your blessing to have your daughter?" "Harry then took out a ring box I 'm not going to ask now its to soon but I will ask someday and this will be the ring I give her." "If I do get hurt again where I'm in the hospital, I will leave the job and become a teacher at Hogwarts I give you my word sir." Mr. granger looked at him, "It's not really up to me, it doesn't matter what I say to Hermione, she will still walk down that alley with you." "Why even ask for my blessing?" "Because it the right thing to do and I know your blessing will mean something to Hermione and me," stated Harry. Mr. Granger got up and walked over to the window. He closed his eyes "only if you keep that promise you just said, if you end up in the hospital again fighting for your life you become a teacher," "Deal," said Harry. "How would I find out your in the hospital again?", he asked. "Hermione will call you," he said. "Then you have my blessing." Harry took a breath he didn't knew he was holding. He felt so insulted, but her father was right anyone can get to her trying to get to me. By tomorrow Harry wanted Hermione to live with him for now on. Harry thought in his head, I will prove him wrong I can protect my family by any means necessary.

A similar conversation was happening in the kitchen, "Hermione being with Harry it's not safe and I don't just mean his job what about him being famous." "There are crazy people out there and me and your father don't want you to get hurt." You don't think Harry is safe for me," yelled Hermione. "Harry is a great young man, but thats why you picked Ron instead of him in Hogwarts, because you knew there was a possible he might not survive." Hermione got hot in the face, "No mother that's not true at all." "I wanted to actually go with Harry to the woods to meet Voldemort but he told me he had to do it on his own. I was so fearful that day that I might not see him again, that he might be dead and when Hagrid came caring him out of the forest looking dead, I almost had a heart attack." "Ginny ran out and I did too but Ron held me back that day." "How can you say that to me?" Hermione got up and went to the bathroom, how could her parents think so low of her. She took tissue and started to cry, remembering that day was horrible, she felt like dying seeing Harry dead like that. When Harry and Hermione father stepped out of the den Hermione came out of the bathroom. "Harry I want to go," stated Hermione who eyes was blood shot red as if she was crying. "Okay" Harry said. "I have to get teddy." While Harry was upstairs, "Hermione I didn't mean to make you upset," "No its okay mom you said enough, I'm going home." "Bye daddy," said Hermione giving him a hug. "What happen," he asked. Harry came down stairs with teddy in his arms. He said good night to the Grangers and ms. Granger gave him the cookies she wrapped up to give to Teddy tomorrow. Hermione was waiting near the door, she open it for Harry who was holding teddy and then she walked out behind him and they apperate away. They was in Harry's backyard, harry put teddy to bed he took off his clothes and put pajama's on him. Harry then went to the room where he saw Hermione sitting on the bed. He sat next to her "whats wrong,?" he asked "My mother thinks I picked Ron over you along time ago because Ron is safer. Which is not true, I wanted to go with you to Voldemort." "I know,"said Harry. "but I think you being dead harry is my worst fear," stated Hermione. "I know," he said again. "I had talked about safety with your dad and he feels the same way as your mother," said Harry. ""What," she yelled, "but we just have to prove them wrong thats all." That's why I think you should move in with me," stated Harry. "Harry," Hermione said looking at him surprised. "It's safer and you have your own room if you don't want to be in my room. Also here you have a library to do work and research in. I can add a new book self for your books. "Teddy is only here on the weekends you can help me out with him. I can cook for you and we can start your cooking lesson from chef harry potter," kissing her at the same time he is saying this. "I know its to soon but if we do fight you can go to your room and it is much safer here with the wards, dumbeldor put the wards up for this place you know along with the rest of the old order. You can rib that's in your parents face when they say why you moving in and they want you to be safe, right". "Harry," Hermione said "what it's the truth," he said mimicking her father, she laughed, harry kissed her saying "there is the smile I was looking for" and then they laid down in his bed making love all night.


	20. Chapter 20 Big Decisions

Harry and Hermione woke up the next day, with smiles on there faces. Harry was up first he just stayed in bed looking at Hermione, combing his hands though her hair. Hermione then woke up looking at a pair of bright green eyes. She smiled, "what are you doing up." "Just looking at you," he said, "why" she asked. "because your so beautiful. I still cant believe, I never saw it before, I mean, I knew you was pretty but I always thought you only saw Ron." "I did at one point, but at the same times I think us being friends we just got closer together," said Hermione. "I told Ron about us," stated Harry. Hermione sat up at this news. "What did he say?", she asked. "He said he knew sooner or later we would be together. He said he saw that you loved me in Hogwarts seventh year. When you wanted to come with me to the forest to be with me at that time." Hermione closed her eyes, "is that true," asked Harry. Hermione didn't say anything for a while. "I wasn't sure, I loved both of you at that time. Ron kissed me that day for the first time, did you know." Then I saw you walking towards the forest to give yourself to that monster and I didn't want you to die because I had feelings for you, possible loved you and I didn't want you alone either." "Maybe that's why me and Ron didn't work he always thought I loved you and I did as a sister at first, but durning the years it grew to more." Harry looked at her "Why didn't you tell me how you felt back then." "You fancy Ginny and I didn't want to mess things up by just expressing my self." "If anything Hermione I would have delayed going out with Ginny, kept my options open at least", stated Harry. "Then Ginny would have been upset at me, you told her after the war you would be with her", yelled Hermione. Harry injected, "look how that turned out, we broke up because I wasn't around and she was training under the harpies." Hermione looked at him, "Harry you broke up because you wasn't open with her, stated Hermione. "I know but even if I was open with her it didn't fell comfortable talking about my feelings, I only felt comfortable with you, you know your voice is my conscious some times." Hermione laughed at that. "Harry I think we just had to be with them to see if it would last, if we got together right away, we will be thinking what if", "Besides, we are together now," "your right," he said kissing her on the forehead. Hermione moved over to be close to him with her head resting on the nook of his neck and shoulder. "What else did Ron say," she asked, "lets see he said that I was the one that was behind and everyone was waiting for me to see that," she laughed, "how is that funny" he asked, "well Harry I always say some times your kind of dense when it comes to someone liking you". "Why didn't you tell me after I broke up with Ginny," he asked. "I don't know the feelings went away I had Ron but once I broke up with Ron and started hanging out with you more the feelings came back. I know you was focus on your training to and I wasn't sure if you was going to get back with Ginny." "You spoke to me about it before." Harry exhaled "shit I shouldn't never told you that, I wasn't sure about that though, and we couldn't even figure out a time to get together to spend time with each other." "Harry I'm just answering your question that's all," said Hermione.

"I know, so lets change the subject, I was thinking and I think I should move in with you." Harry sat up and looked down at her "really," he said yes really she said back. "You was right your house is safer and the library is bigger here." "also I don't want to be so far away from you right now. I was thinking I can separate teddy from Victoria by putting him in the preschool at the ministry." "Harry," Hermione said "I'm sorry. I'm excited, but I had a feeling you was going to move in anyway." "You did why, "because of what I said about your parents thinking I cant protect you. You like sticking it to them for some reason." Hermione face got red, "what is it," harry asked. "My mom said something to me yesterday that really upset me." "What she said?" asked Harry. "She said I was with Ron because I thought you might die, and I picked the best friend that will give me a safer life." "I was so upset and disgusted with her, that so not true if anything Harry I really didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't want me." Harry looked at her, "why would you think that", he said. "You seem to like girls that are very pretty, Cho and then Ginny. "I look nothing like them, both of them played quidditch and they are more physical fit then I was." Harry turned her around "I don't ever want you to think that ever again that I 'm not attracted to you because I am these past months you have been driving me crazy." "The night I kissed you softly on the lips I wanted more." "I look at you lick your lips and wish I was your tongue. "Every time I guy talked to you I was so jealous, especially when Evan kept on cat calling you on the first day." "I wanted to choke him," Harry, Hermione said. "I did though, I even fancy you when you was at my congratulations party, I saw you with Ryan and drink that whole bottle of fire whiskey." "A whole bottle, that why you was so drunk. You never drink a lot or hangout so I was surprised when you was yelling lets party." "Me and Ryan are friends," said Hermione. "I know that now, I was just crazy that night," said Harry. "To have you in my arms now, in my bed it's like a dream come true," Harry kissed her in the lips. "You taste and feel so good against my body, like where meant to be." Harry kissed her again, and put his hand on her checks "don't ever think you are not good enough for me." Hermione shook her head okay.

Harry got up, "I have to cook for Teddy and you now, stay here and sleep some more we woke up early you need more sleep." "Don't worry about your parents we will prove them wrong." He went down stairs, to start cooking while Hermione slept in some more. She woke up later to smelling bacon, pancakes, coffee. She put on her rob and went down stairs. Teddy was already at the table eating, Harry saw her "I was going to go up and wake you, in a fun way of course." Hermione looked at him "we always have bath time for that." "I like how you think," he said. Teddy was chopping down on his bacon and pancakes. Harry gave her a plate eggs, coffee, pancakes, bacon and orange juice. "Thank you," she said. Harry then sat down at the table himself to eat, hey teddy I have good news. "What?" he said. "Hermione is going to live here for now on." Really, he asked harry looking at him. "Yes really." Yeah he said about to slip his milk. He came over to her and hugged her. she hugged him back, "can Victoria live here to." Harry then looked at her, "see what I mean." Teddy Victoria have to live with her family her mommy and daddy will miss her a lot if she lived here." "Wouldn't your mommy miss you though? yes she do miss me but I go see her once in a while, but cant Victoria do the same thing you do. Harry just laughed, Harry its not funny, speak for yourself. Teddy I'm way older then Victoria so I can take care of myself. Teddy then said, but papa Harry take care of you so how do you take care of yourself. He went over to his plate and grab it I'm done.

Harry grabbed it and put it in the sink. Harry was waiting for Hermione response to that one but nothing came. Harry then came back to the dinner room, why aren't you not saying anything back to him. Hermione opened her mouth but no sound came out. Harry looked on surprised, oh my god he stumped you. He did not its just he has a point you do take care of me, why do he always have a answer to say when you tell him something. I know it's like he always want the last word. They said together, they both laughed. You know he reminds me of someone else in Hogwarts that was smart and always had the last word at the beginning of first and second year. Ha, ha Harry no way I wasn't that bad, "yes you was," he stated. You grew out of it in later years. "He gets it from you, you know. I hardly around him though well, your around him enough, now your living here so you will be around him more." Teddy, Harry called out. Who is papa harry girlfriend?, "moine" he said, see, said Harry facing Hermione. "Okay, I guess your right I try to not be so knew it all ish". "I love that about you though, don't stop, that's your charm. Besides you grew out of it." Teddy a child he will grow out of it to someday, So." said Harry finishing his breakfast what about that bath game you promise me. Hermione smiled and ran upstairs "catch me if you can" she said heading up the stairs. Harry ran after her, "Teddy stay in the house," yelled Harry. An hour later Harry was still coming into hermione after three times in a roll. Hermione legs was shaking and her hair was wet along with her skin, breathing rapidly. Harry kissed her to a calm her down and was holding her up against the shower wall, with her legs wrapped around him. He got out the shower holding her seeing she was still coming on him and carried her to the bed to rest.. Harry was also still inside of her wanting to start again. She was the only girl he ever did this with, he didn't know what that meat but he loved her feel so much he can probably be in bed with her all day just having sex, eating, talking and then sex again around the clock. Harry looked at Hermione to see if she was ready for this she finally came down from her high, "you ready for round four or no." She shook her head yes. Harry put her and him under the covers in the bed and started going in an out of her still slick and smooth and wet from her juices. Harry kissed her all over her collar bone, her hair ,her neck, her lips, her checks, her eyes, her nose, sucked her breast. Squeeze her breast. He never didn't want to have her, he always wanted her to scream his name no mater what, Harry at that moment inside of her knew that Hermione was defiantly going to be his wife.


	21. Chapter 21 The Weasley's

Later that day me and Hermione did end up at the Weasley place for dinner walking in the house holding hands and smiling at each other. As soon and Ms. Weasley saw them she stated "while it is about time this happen" swing her hands between the both of us. Me and Hermione laughed, teddy ran up stairs to see Victoria of course. Mr. Weasley just smiled "so what happen and when did it start". "Sit , sit" said Ms. Weasley, telling us to sit on her sofa. We looked at them really wondering if Ms. Weasley really wanted to know when we got together, we both been with there children. "It's okay," said mr. Wesley "we knew it was going to happen sooner or later, you and Hermione was hanging out a lot recently. Your both had goggle eyes for each other and always looked at each other when the other wasn't looking, so we knew." "We never meant to, stated Hermione. Mr. Weasley cut her off "It's okay Hermione we both know when your was with our children the both of you, tried your best to make things work and was devastated when it didn't. You don't have to explain." I'm sure Harry already spoke to Ron about you, didn't you harry," "yes I did, but not Ginny though." Hermione turn to face him, "only because I feel she is busy and she already moved on." "Yes she did," said ms. Weasley. "The wedding is pushed back though since there was a conflict on that day. It will probably be in the winter time that's when the both of them can take off. So do tell," asked Ms. Weasley.

Well, said Hermione "I went to Harry crying on his door step saying my engagement was over. Harry thought he was hurting me, but it was because I didn't love him. I then told him I loved him more then friends he then grab me and kissed me." "yeah that's it," Harry added. "Well it don't matter as long as your together. "So, where is the ring," stated George , when he popped in to the house, Ron told me. "Ring," asked Hermione, Harry recovered, "I think George is jumping the gun, I don't think we are ready for that yet. While we are taking our time to date and getting to know each other." "Really," said George, "you know each other since first year in Hogwarts." Hermione laughed, "yes that true but we need to know each other on this level," Hermione said holding harry's hand. "Got you," said George looking, "beyond the friend zone," he said. dinner is about to start soon, just sit and talk Bill and Fleur came down the stairs. "When, we saw Teddy we knew your was here,"said Bill walking up to Harry giving him an handshake. Fleur saw right away that Harry was holding Hermione hand and looking at her in a endearing manner. "Is it really true, oh Hermione Harry congratulations" said Fleur. Hugging Hermione Bill looked at Harry and hermione and his wive hugging Hermione, "did I miss something". Harry turned to Bill "we are together now," said Harry. "Okay, but your are always together," said Bill. "No, I mean we are dating now." "What you and Hermione," asked Bill, "yes," said Harry with a smile. "about time, this was a long time coming." Harry was surprised, "you knew to, of course, Fleur tells me everything, she was saying to me how good the both of your will look together, I dismissed it until I saw how your would look at each other." Hermione stayed in the living room to speak to Fleur Harry went upstairs to see Ron, Ron was in his old room watching the children play Victoria and Teddy.

"Hey," said Ron when he saw Harry, and got up to give him a pat on the back. "So how was the parents dinner?" "Oh god, you was right," "see I told you. Her dad is very intimidating but her parents think I can't protect her and they think Hermione is not sure about being with me." "That's bull shit," said Ron. I know especial the part about you not protecting her, they do know that Hermione can protect herself also right." "I know they are just worry, I can't blame them. I did get hurt last month and Hermione must have expressed her worry to her parents." "She going to move in with me soon, the house is protected by the order members and dumbledor so it's the most protected place Hermione can be right now." "I also kind of made a deal with him," "What type of deal?" asked Ron "I didn't tell Hermione but, I said if I end up in the hospital again I would resign and become a professor at Hogwarts." "Shit, Harry why the hell did you say that." "I had to Ron, he didn't want to give me his blessing to marry her." "wait marry," "yeah I was thinking about it not now but later in the future. I showed him my mothers ring saying it will belong to her in the future." "Are you sure about that Harry?" asked Ron. "Ron I never felt this way about anyone before not even your sister. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." "It's okay, if I have know I would have let you have Hermione a long time ago then." "Don't say that Ron, there is a right time for everything and it wasn't the right time for me to be with her." "Who's knows if we even got together back then if we would even be together now." "Hermione said she had to be with you because she would have asked herself what if. I feel the same way as her, I had to be with Ginny, and at that time I did love Ginny." "I understand what your saying Harry, but the fact your thinking about making her your wife after just dating for two weeks its like wow." "I know I'm like wow to, but it feels right like she completes me, I can't describe it. I know as my best friend I wanted her in my life but now I see her in my life as something more and its weird and beautiful at the same time." "I get it," said Ron just make sure I'm the best man at the wedding okay. "Of course, said Harry."

Hermione came upstairs. "Hey guys dinner is ready." "Hermione," Victoria ran towards her once seeing her, hey you didn't run to me when you saw me, stated Harry, "hi, uncle harry," said Victoria. "Is teddy going to stay with me at school," maybe I'm not sure yet. Victoria and teddy went down stairs first and then Hermione followed by Harry and Ron, "but Teddy wants to stay in the school I'm in," stated Victoria. "I sure he does," said Harry "but me and Hermione need to discuss it more." Victoria crossed her fingers, praying that Teddy stay in her school. While downs stairs Angelina was there with Brady, she found out she was pregnant the same year as Fred died. George was the person she was dating at the time. "Oh, said Hermione when she saw Angelina. Angelina smiled at her I heard the news congrats Harry and Hermione. "Thanks" they both said at the same time. "Can I hold her," asked Hermione, "sure," said Angelina, "she got so big," said Hermione. "Yeah she did, about to turn 4 now." Brady was walking but she still working on it, she can say some words but not a lot. Brady was cute as a button, she had Angelina eyes and George hair with a hint of brown had a light caramel brown complexion and curly hair." Every time Hermione saw her she will get so fuzzy inside, "she is so cute," "thank you," said Angelina. Hermione grabbed her from Angelina and had her sit on her lap. Brady didn't seem to like this and wiggle herself out of her lap and went under the table back to Angelina. Hermione seem disappointed, but everyone at the table laughed. "She not use to you yet Hermione once she gets bigger she will like you more." Once everyone was seated at the table we all started to eat, after dinner Angelina and Hermione went to the garden while the guys cleaned up in the kitchen talking about quidditch. "So, do Ginny know?"asked Angelina. "No, not yet,"said Hermione. "Well when the times comes for her to know be careful. I know she is with some one else but I still feel like she have some feels in her heart for Harry." "The fact that she blame you a little for the break up and that now your with him is something she is going to throw in your face." "I know," said Hermione, "I'm happy for you. "We can all see you and Harry belong together. Every one says that, it's the truth even in school you was so protective of him especially during the triwizard tournament. "I was worry about him a lot during that time since someone purposely put him in the tournament to kill him." Angelina hugged her, "all of that is over now," "call me Hermione when you need to talk," "I will." "I need to go, it's getting late," "I understand," said Angelina "I know Molly's going to want to talk to me about coming more but its so hard raising a kid on your own and being a quidditch player over seas." "No I get it, I came over to see my family and knew I needed to stop by here before I went back to America." I'm sorry your going tough this alone. "No, don't, be she is worth it and George helps when he can the money he sends me pays for the babysitter."

They both laughed at that Angelina was 2 months pregnant during the war. Hermione gave a big hug to her "I see you soon then." Angelina went back in the house, Harry came out with there coats in his hand. "I think its time to go," he said why I wanted to speak to Ron. "You know Ms. Wesley is upset with Angelina, it's been a while since she seen Bradly so I don't think I want to be here when she blows." Hermione took her coat, god she can give her a break you know she is doing her best under the circumstances". Hermione was about to walk when she said the Harry, "aren't you forgetting someone." "Oh shit Teddy, okay you stay here I be right back." Harry dashed in to the house and ran upstairs hearing Ms. Wesley talking to Angelina "I don't understand why I have to see my granddaughter once a year?" She asked in a stern way. Harry took Teddy and his coat and apparate to the yard. Teddy didn't really know what happen until he was outside of the house. "Hey, I was playing with Victoria," said Teddy. "I understand but you have school tomorrow you see her then." "Okay" he grabbed Hermione hand not waiting to put his coat on "lets go." He apparate to the back yard of his house. "Was it that bad," asked Hermione, yeah it was. "Shit, I should have stayed to help her out." "Hermione you broke up with her son and is now going out with the son best friend, said Harry" "Well when you put it like that it sounds weird, "it is weird," said Harry. "You remember how she was when I was dating Ginny always pushing marriage," "yeah she did the same thing with me and Ron." "So I'm sure deep down inside she still wish we were dating her kids". "Teddy go get ready for tomorrow," yelled Harry. "Harry, you know Angelina don't deserve that she is trying her best to visit more but she is in America as an professional quidditch player all at the same time, that's a lot," stated Hermione. "She, don't even get to see her family a lot." "I know but I don't want you in the middle of it Hermione, okay" he said touching her face. "Okay" she said, "we got work tomorrow lets get ready for bed. I need to check on Teddy he better have his pajamas on". Harry came in the room after tucking Teddy to sleep, "lets move your stuff in tomorrow you can stink it and you can dump the lease." "Okay," Hermione was wearing lingerie and Harry got horny looking at her, and feeling her body under it. Lets get this off so we can both be naked. Hermione laughed, she was so worry about Angelina still but she loved Harry and decided to respect his wishes to not butt in on the situation. Hermione turned around and smiled and walked sexy towards the bed. Harry followed her and went on the bed with her and kissed her until he was on top of her magically taking his clothes off and going under the covers.


	22. Chapter 22 Secrets

After working for two weeks and Harry going away for half of a week on a short mission there haven't been any news of Harry and Hermione dating in the Daily Prophet. There was a small blurt about Hermione engagement to the muggle being over and how the ring was no longer on her finger. Hermione was relieved about this, "Harry you realized no one knows about us yet except the family of course, do you think they will figure it out soon." "Who's they" asked Harry playing with her on the sofa in front of the fireplace with a book in his lap. Recently Harry and Hermione has been reading chapters of a book to each other for entertainment at night. "No, we just need to keep on acting normal, I'm sure you coming to my office to bring me to lunch and me coming to see you haven't brought up any rumors." "Not, really I'm sure some people at work figure it out already but there not going to say anything, not to the press anyway, why you asking," he said looking down at her while she was sitting between his legs on the sofa. "I'm just wondering how long is it going to last", stated Hermione. "Hermione," Harry said "what do you mean by that, he asked sitting up more disregarding the book on the arm of the sofa. "It's just I know as soon as people find out we are together we are going to see press and get hate mail, chaos no peaceful times like this." That's not true," said Harry.

"I think society knows I'm older now and nothing like that happen when I was with Ginny." "Ginny and I did go to a lot of high profile things , even though some of the places we went to I really didn't want to go." "I think when wizard society find out it is you they will be impressed and feel like you was the one for me." "I did date some girls before you Hermione it wasn't a study relationship thing, like we are, but they was seen in the press with me and they seem okay. " "I know, I didn't mean it like that Harry, it's just, I remember that time in Hogwarts when the article came out about me and you being together in fourth year," said Hermione. "ah hun, that's why you never said anything to me about liking me in Hogwarts you didn't want the hate mail again," said Harry. "Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione, "I really didn't know what I felt for you when I was in Hogwarts." Harry looked at her, "Okay I loved you, but like I said before , I loved Ron too and I loved the both of your in different ways." "Did you have feelings for me in fourth year" Harry asked. "I know I was scared for your well being in fourth year in the triwizard tournament at a young age with some one wanting you dead." Harry smooth her hair knowing she was getting emotional thinking about it. "I know," he said you wasn't the only one remember, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks Hagrid even Dumbledore. "I think that year Hermione I trusted you more as a friend, no actually I think it was third year with your help rescuing Sirius and Buckbeak." Hermione looked up "really" "yeah I remember how scarred you was flying on him and hearing you scream, ha, ha,ha,ha." "Hermione pushed him on the arm to stop him from laughing, he caught her fist in his hand, "but you did it anyway because of me," he said getting closer to her face and kissed her on the lips, the kiss spread to a full make out session on the sofa, leading to Hermione expanding the sofa so they can both lay down and take off each other clothes. After making love on the sofa, harry rubbed hermione head, saying "hermione," "hum," she answer, "don't worry about that even if you get hate mail and press is around us I would be proud of you being by my side no matter what." "besides we never listen to the press when we was in Hogwarts why care about there option now. I love you and that's all that matters," okay, said Harry looking down at her with her head on his chest feeling her naked body against him. "Okay" she said "your right". They both feel asleep listening to the other breathing .

The next day at work Hermione was swarmed and missed lunch with Harry since she was in the court room, but Harry left a lunch box he brought for her on her desk when she came back from court. She heard a knock on her door, Hermione ran towards it thinking it was Harry, but it was Remmy, she was a little disappointed . Remmy saw her face, "thought I was someone else, said Remmy. "Yes I did, but it's nice to see you I haven't seen you in a while what is going on, have you been to work, questioned, Hermione towards Remmy. "No, not really, but don't you and Harry live together how can you even want to see him at work?" asked Remmy. "Don't change the subject, this is a question from a person that work in the same department as her fiancé,"stated Hermione. "Okay, okay you got me," said Remmy. "So where you been" Hermione asked, "I wasn't feeling to good and decide to go to the hospital and I'm pregnant," stated Remmy. "Oh my god congratulations said Hermione getting out of her seat to give her a huge hug." "I'm only 2 months right now but it's enough to make me sick right now." "Evan don't know yet, I'm not sure if I should tell him", stated Remmy. "Are you still going to work," asked Hermione. "Of course," said Remmy. "I just need to be careful that's all." "Remmy, I'm not sure," said Hermione. "Hermione I will be fine, just don't tell anyone okay not even Harry." "Okay I wont," Hermione said, Remmy took her hand "don't worry." That day Hermione was thinking about what Remmy said, while cooking dinner with Harry. "Hey," said Harry "I need the pepper remember." "Oh Harry I'm sorry, it's just" stated Hermione. "What's wrong," he asked looking at her grabbing a plate down from the kitchen cabinets. "Harry if I tell you something you promise not to tell any one else."Asked Hermione. "Okay, what is it," he said. "Remmy is pregnant." "What, god Hermione why did you tell me that for" asked Harry. "It would have been better if you never told me that, do Evan know" he asked. "No I don't think so, she said she is still going to work as an auror. "What, she can't do that what if something happens to her while she is in the field," stated Harry. "That's what I'm worried about," she stated to Harry. "Hermione I know you said I can't say anything, but I think I should talk to Evan about it or her." "Harry you can't talk to Evan he don't know," said Hermione. "well then I will talk to her, stated Harry. "but then she will know that I told you," said Hermione. "Then I put pressure on her to tell Evan he needs to know, Hermione for her safety and the baby." "Okay," Hermione stated back while eating dinner, "so can you recite what ingredients I put in this dish," asked Harry. "Hermione looked at her plate seeing the steak and mash. "Harry," "not really I wasn't paying attention," said said. "Its okay, I fix this for you again okay"stated Harry. Hermione shook her head, "so how was work other then that news," asked Harry. "Stressful, I think I need a vacation, " stated Hermione. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Harry. "What if we have a mini vacation just the both of us, we go to an bed and breakfast in Scotland and visit Neville at Hogwarts we do it on from Thursday night to Friday afternoon because I need to pick up teddy or ask Ron to pick him up and he can spend the night at the wesley's". "That sounds great Harry, when can we do that," asked Hermione. "How about next week before Christmas," stated Harry. "Do you think that is wise since a lot of people are taking off. "Well I'm just taking one day off after Christmas, then I'm back to work," stated Harry. "You," he asked "I was thinking of seeing my parents, but since I'm mad at them," said Hermione. "Hermione don't be mad at them because of me there you parents. You know how much I would love to argue with my parents," said Harry. "I know," she said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that," said Hermione. "I know, they are just looking at your best interest and is concern. I would be to if I had a beautiful daughter like you, said Harry. Hermione blushed, Harry came over and kissed her on the check. "Come on lets go in the den to finish reading our book," said Harry. Harry decide to wash the dishes using his wand. "So Hermione can you get the Thursday and Friday off before the holiday weekend?", asked Harry. "Yeah I think so, can I bring work," "No, Hermione no work just you and me and beside you might be to busy with me to even do work," whispered Harry in Hermione ear. They both kissed on the lips on the way to the sofa after Harry picked up the book. "You know your making me into a geek right," smiling at her. Hermione sat in between his legs laying on the sofa. "You're my hot geek then", she said. Harry laughed. Hermione went to sleep right away that day so harry knew she was very tried. Harry only read two pages and she was sleeping. Harry carried her up stairs to his bed room to sleep, where Hermione has been sleeping for a month now. Harry went to his office to look up a bed and breakfast for them to stay at on those dates in Scotland.


	23. Chapter 23 concern

The following day Harry was determined to speak to Remmy but, he didn't want to come out to defensive to her. Harry decided to talk to Ryan about the situation. "Ryan", called Harry. "whats up," said Ryan. "I wanted to talk to you about something," asked Harry. "This is about Hermione," Ryan asked. "No," Harry said. he said "okay, but I'm just wondering when you going to propose to her," asked Ryan. "Well I don't want to rush things but maybe in the fall or next winter," stated Harry. "Hey I said this wasn't about me." Ryan laughed. "Okay, whats up," asked Ryan. "Lets say your going out with some one and they work the same job as you and it is kind of dangerous. Okay, and lets say you get pregnant and the other person with the same job as you don't know and you continue to work even though you can hurt the baby." "Wow that's a lot," Ryan said. "Yeah so how do I approach this person and tell them they need to be careful and tell there partner." "Well Remmy is kind of defense some times so I say you should take her to a empty place and be candid towards her but with concern." "Yeah that's sounds great, wait how you know its Remmy, asked Harry. Because every morning when she comes in she goes to the bath room, she never done that before. Of course Evan don't notice because he gets here earlier then her to have the meeting with the other team leaders also every one knows they are going out except the director and the other team leaders of course." "Why do you think he hits on Hermione all the time, so they can't find out and think he is going out with different girls." "Enough about them what's going on with you and hermione?", asked Ryan. "Nothing we are great. She is living with me now because her parents think she is not safe being with me," stated Harry. "Really you killed the dark lord," stated Ryan. "That doesn't matter to them, they look at it as I'm the boy that led her into that battle in the first place," stated Harry. "Shit," said Ryan "Exactly," stated Harry. "Will they give you permission when the time comes," asked Ryan. "Yes," I already asked her father," said Harry. "What he said," asked Ryan. "He said yes only if I say if I end up in the hospital again in bad condition I have to retire and work at Hogwarts." "Harry are you serious, asked Ryan. "Yeah I am, I don't know all the details of what happen between her and Ron , but what every it was it was bad to the point where her father felt she shouldn't marry a wizard."

Don't worry Ryan nothing is going to happen and I been training more and I just have to deal with there option, they will change once they see how happy Hermione is with me." "Don't they see that already?" Ryan asked. "They do, but Hermione not talking to them much because of it. I told her to not push her parents away like that, she going to see them on Christmas day , Teddy is going to go with her." "Are you going to," asked Ryan. "I'm wait till she gets back I have the morning with her. oh where also going away a week before Christmas that Thursday and Friday. Teddy will be staying at the Wesley that weekend. We both need to get away for a while." Mc, Neal came business in the locker room where they was talking, "Harry, Ryan just got a hit on that suspect you was looking for the muggle police sported him." Harry and Ryan ran out of there and took the file and apparated away.

They didn't get back till late, Harry was sitting at his desk writing reports and he even missed lunch with Hermione who was already home. He called her telling her he will be home late and to order pizza so he can heat it up and eat it when he got home. Harry saw Remmy by herself and decided to talk to her, "Hey Remmy," "whats going on Harry late today," she said, "yeah I was wondering" Harry said rubbing his neck "if I can speak to you in private." Remmy looked at him weird, and followed him to the locker room which was empty and stated "sure". Harry asked her to sit at the bench, "look" he said sitting next to her, "Hermione told me your pregnant". Remmy looked shocked, "look don't be mad she told me because she is concern about you, I am too." "Harry you don't," she was about to say something when Harry cut her off "look, I know you don't want us to worry but we do because we care about you. You have to tell Eric, if anything he will be happy about it and you just take a leave." "You don't want anything to happen to the point where you lose the baby. If it was Hermione in your same shoes I will force her to not be here, as the mother of my child I would want her to take her pregnancy seriously and be safe then sorry. "So, are you saying by me working I'm not taking my pregnancy seriously." "No, not at all, I'm saying you should tell Eric and the both of you should make this decision together," said Harry. "I understand Harry thank you," she said getting up and storming off.

When Harry got home that night which was 1:00am. He was greeted with a pillow being throw in his face once stepping in the bedroom. "Hermione what is the matter with you," asked Harry "I told you Remmy told me that knowing I won't tell anyone else, she called me yelling saying I have a big mouth, and she is not talking to me." "Look Hermione I talked to her about it so you can stop worrying about her and her well being, now your yelling at me." "dam right I am, because you told her I told you. You are suppose to lie about that," said Hermione. "But you did tell me. She also told me you stuck your option about the matter in and said if it was you and me you will force me to put the baby first, yelled Hermione. "First Harry I would never work an dangerous job while pregnant, second you can't force me to do anything. You made me seem like I can't think and decide things on my own. I'm so mad at you sleep on the sofa," she yelled. "Sleep on the sofa," he yelled back. "First of all Hermione this is my house and my room your in if anything you can leave and go to your room" yelled Harry. "Hermione looked at him shocked and got out of his bed and left, she went to the other side of the hall and slammed the door behind her when she walked into her room. Harry had a long day and didn't want to fight with her, nor kick her out of his room. "Hermione, Harry said to her door, I'm sorry for what I said just now, this is our house and I only spoke to her because I was trying to help. I didn't think we would be fighting right now about this." He put his hand on the door I see you tomorrow morning then, Harry can hear Hermione crying a little bit. He wanted to go in her room and hug her and stop her from crying, he didn't want her crying and knowing he caused her to cry hurt him more. He sled his hand down the door and put it on the door knob, he didn't walk in, he decided to let her have some space from him right now.

All night Harry try to sleep but couldn't, he was use to Hermione warm body next to him it felt weird not having her beside him. Harry couldn't sleep so he went down stairs to get some milk. When he went he saw Hermione in the kitchen picking at the toppings on the pizza. "Hey, he said what are you doing up," he asked. "I couldn't sleep," she said. "Me neither he stated back to her with his hand behind his head looking bashful. Harry took the pizza away "I don't think this is going to help I warm some milk up for us." "Thanks," Hermione said sitting on the stool at the island. Harry took out the milk and a pot. Harry looked at her and saw tear stain on her checks. Harry took his hand and put it on her face and wiped them. "You know I didn't mean to mess things up with Remmy, I was coming from a good place. I didn't mean what I said about my room and my bed, its all ours you know that right I said it out of anger, I'm sorry," he said. "I know," said Hermione, "its just its hard for me to make female friends and I don't have a lot of them," said Hermione. "I know," said Harry pulling Hermione to him and hugging close to his body. "You know Hermione no matter what I will always be your friend," said Harry "and I will say sorry to Remmy tomorrow when I'm at work okay." "Okay," she shook her head, Harry looked down on her and kissed her lips. He cut off the boiling milk and put in back in the fridge. Harry then carried her up stairs and then to his room. He pulled back the covers, she stepped in on to his bed and under the covers and Harry stepped in after her, hugging her body to his and kissing her neck. Hermione and Harry then fell asleep


	24. Chapter 24 out and ready

The next day at work Harry spoke to Remmy again and told her he was concern for her, but to not take her anger out on Hermione because of what he thinks and his options. Harry told Remmy that he didn't mean to offend her and that Hermione was upset all night because she thought Remmy wouldn't want to be friends with her. Harry also told her that Hermione did tell him but only because she kept on thinking about her. Hermione , spoke to Remmy that day in the afternoon and they made up, Harry came by for lunch with Hermione. "What did you say to her, asked Hermione. "Nothing I told her that I came to her because, I was concern and to not be mad at you." "She told me she is going to tell Eric, which is great," stated Hermione. "I'm happy she is going to do that" stated Harry. "Yeah," she said while Harry was holding her hand, "I have another mission and I need to travel for it." "Well how long?" asked Hermione. "A week", said Harry. "A week," she repeated "are you going to be back for our vacation weekend,she asked. "yeah don't worry about it, I should be back by Friday morning and I will pick up Teddy," said Harry. "Okay be careful,"she said. "I will don't worry, so I have to be ready to leave now." He kissed her in her office, I see you on Friday.

Harry's case was a mess, a wizard family was found dead, and Harry had to find the killer. The case was in Douth, England the paper was saying it was another lord Voldemort. Hermione heard about the case on the news, some how the ministry try to keep it a secret but somehow the killing of the wizard family was released to the press. Hermione called Harry right away knowing he was on the case by Remmy telling her. "Harry are you okay, "she asked. "yeah I'm fine," stated Harry. "I found out about your case, so that's why I'm calling," stated Hermione. "I know", stated Harry, "but I need my head on the case so I can get this monster, I speak to you when I get back". Harry hung up. Hermione knew Harry was not okay and worried about him because what happen is very similar to his own life. Harry felt sick when he first saw the bodies, the father was slashed with a spell and his blood was every where and the wive and child was dead with the killing curse. Harry was reminded of why he became an auror, and how he had to find the perpetrator of this case. It took a week of leads and information but Ryan and Harry found out the wive had a jealous lover who worked for the Germany international affairs department in there ministry. The guy tried to sneak away from the killing saying the wive was an informant, and someone else killed the family, but after Ryan and Harry digging they found out the truth. The wive was to leave the family but decided not to, the German got so upset he went and killed the husband, but after the wive still didn't leave his rage ended up killing her in front of the daughter. So since the daughter saw who killed her mother, he killed her also. Trying to arrest him was so much diplomatic tape but at the end Ryan and Harry got the paper work to arrest him , before he can leave the country. He had a bag packed and ready to run, the day Harry and Ryan came to his villa to arrest him. He almost killed Harry with the killing curse, think god Harry is faster then him when it came to wand work and blocked his curse. Instead of coming back on Friday. They came back Saturday morning because people wanted to see the person who killed this family and the press wanted to get pictures. Harry and Ryan had to sneak the prisoner to England.

Ron picked Teddy up along with Victoria and Hermione picked up teddy from the Wesley's. Harry was finally back, and stepped in to the house that morning. Since Hermione and Teddy was sleeping he decided to fix them breakfast and then go to sleep. It was endless nights of being up late to find this bastard. Harry even asked for extra days off because of the case getting to him. He was granted the extra days since everyone knew he was a little emotional about it, and the case was very similar to his own life. Teddy came down stairs first, "papa Harry" he yelled, "your back." "Yeah I'm back," he said picking him up and hugging him. Harry felt like crying hugging him, the girl was probably two years older then Teddy, but it still hit home. Harry started to cry hugging him. Hermione came down stairs after hearing them and ran to him and hugged him. Harry was sitting on the floor now hugging Teddy. "Papa Harry you okay,"asked Teddy. "yeah I'm fine,said Harry. "Why don't you go and eat breakfast in the dinning room I make your plate for you." Teddy went and as soon as Teddy close the door Hermione ran to him. "Harry," she said. He had water in his eyes about to cry. Hermione kissed him tasting his tears on his lips and deepen the kiss. Harry missed her so much and held her to him.

Hermione knew Harry needed her and told Harry to go up stairs to bed. Harry nodded his head and did what he was told. She made a plate for Teddy and brought it in his room, and called Teddy upstairs. Teddy followed Hermione and Hermione told Teddy that Harry is not feeling well and to eat breakfast in his room, "but we never eat in the rooms,"said Teddy. "I know just for today," she said, "when you finish just leave it here", Hermione pointed to a area that was clear on the top of the side table where Teddy can leave his plate. "Okay," he stated, "play with the toys I brought you yesterday and read some of your books okay." "Okay," he said, "stay in your room until I get back." "Okay," he said. Hermione then went to, Harry room and saw him sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry," he said "it's just the pictures and Teddy losing his parents like me, I broke." "I know," stated Hermione kissing him on the lips, Hermione knew Harry need to think of something else, and thinking of her is probably the only way for him to relax.

Hermione kissed him and slipped her rob off of her revealing her shoulder and untied her rob. Harry saw she was naked, with no clothes on and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Hermione used magic to wave away his clothes, Harry's mind went straight to Hermione. Harry knew Hermione was doing this for him to feel better and he appreciate it. His mind was on that sick bastard and the case, and Hermione wanted him to forget all of that and focus on her. Harry didn't want to put his anger on her though, Hermione "I'm not sure and I'm upset to." "I know she said but I know you wont hurt me Harry." "I love you and if your angry then I want you to feel better." Harry, cried some more "I want to love you Hermione," he said touching her skin, and kissing her neck. "I missed you Harry, I feel your pain just like you do." "I know it was hard seeing that little girl and the whole family just gone." Harry kissed her some more, and pulled her closer to him and slammed his penis inside her. Harry forgot how good she felt and slowed down and fucked her slow and increased his speed until he came. Hermione was very wet and was saying Harry the whole time, Harry came three more times in her, both of them sweat pouring down there neck and body. Harry was so tried he went to sleep afterwards saying love you to Hermione before he was out. Hermione didn't forget about Teddy and went to check on him. She grab his plate and went down stairs to wash it. She reheated her plate of breakfast and up stairs to give Teddy apple sauce for a snack. "Is papa Harry okay," asked Teddy "yes he is tried from his last mission and needed to sleep." "He was crying," said Teddy. "Teddy, you know what papa Harry do right." "yes, he make sure the bad guys don't hurt good people." "That's right so this mission the bad guys was hard to find thats why he was crying he is happy to be home." "You okay in the room by yourself," asked Hermione. "Yes, I'm playing with my blocks,"he said. "okay I think we going to stay home today. I come back to wash you up soon, said Hermione. Teddy nodded his head, Hermione washed up and cleaned up the kitchen Harry fixed so much breakfast food Hermione decided to call Ron. After washing up herself Hermione went to wash up Teddy and Harry was still sleeping. Ron came over and played with Teddy for a while and asked how Harry was doing. "He is doing okay," said Hermione. "Why would they put him on a case like that," asked Ron. "He is a auror Ron he has to be able to handle any situation,"said Hermione. "Still its not right." "Where is he?" asked Ron. "He sleeping now, he needs it I don't think he got a lot of it when he was away." "Since the press got information about the case they made sure no one knew who was on the case and where it was leading, but I think it put pressure on them to find the killer faster." Said Hermione. "I hope he recovers from this," said Ron. "He will," stated Hermione, "well I wanted to know if your are coming over to our house this Sunday" asked Ron. "Yeah, sure why not I'm not going to cook and I don't think Harry is either,"said Hermione. "Awesome, I'm taking this food with me," Ron said, "Tell Teddy I said bye, "okay," stated Hermione. Teddy tried himself out and fell a sleep around late afternoon. Hermione went to check on Harry, and saw he was stirring a little bit in the bed, while Hermione was in the bathroom in there room he got up. "Hermione" he called, she got out of the bathroom to meet him. "How was your sleep, sleepy head". "It was good," he said kissing her on the hand, "I haven't slept in days, that mission was rough", said Harry. "Yeah I'm sure Ryan is sleeping to.," said Hermione. "How was it, this mission," she asked. "I think it hit home for everyone, you know, that's why the wizard society was upset especially when children are involved"said Harry. "How was everything here," Harry asked. "Okay," "Teddy know you was getting the bad guys and he loves his new school." Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't think we should take him out of it" said Hermione. "Okay, I speak about it with Andromedia about it" said Harry. " Ron came over to find out how you are and to invite us to dinner tomorrow." "What you told him,"asked Harry. "That we will come, I think the Wesley are worry about you," said Hermione. "I'm sure they are," said Harry. "what you want for dinner?" "Harry you don't have to fix anything for us," said Hermione. "Come on another cooking lesson," "Harry,"said Hermione. "come on Hermione I missed this about us." "Okay," she said. Teddy is sleeping right now so don't be to loud. "Okay, I wont, but first" Harry kissed her and dragged her back into bed and under the sheets. Hermione and Harry left the bedroom 30 minutes later with Hermione hair all over the place. Harry was laughing when he saw her step out of the hallway. Harry tried to smooth out her hair but it didn't work. "Harry," she said when he continued to laugh. "One thing I know for sure our kids will have trouble hair." He laughed at her again and Hermione laughed back knowing it was true. "I'm glad your back safe and sound," "me too," he said back hugging her while walking down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25 Ginny

The next day Harry and Hermione arrived with Teddy at the Wesley house. Harry holding Hermione hand while walking in. Teddy let go of Harry's hand and ran upstairs to see Victoria. George gave Harry an high five, "glad your back," he said. "Thanks," stated Harry, Ms. Wesley came over, "oh Harry we was so worry about you are you okay, "Yeah I'm fine," he said." Ron came over to clap him on the back. "How everything Harry", "good" he said. "Glad to be back." "Hey Harry," stated Ginny who came into the living room from the kitchen. Hermione and Harry was shocked that Ginny was there. Harry asked Ron "Where is Stony," "lets go in the back yard," Ron whisper in his ear. Hermione was left alone with Ms. Wesley asking her to help out in the kitchen. Harry looked back at her and saw she looked nervous. "So, where is he," asked Harry again. "They seem to have separated for now," stated Ron. "oh my god," said Harry sitting down on the table in the back yard. "What," said Ron "we told Ginny that you and Hermione are together, nothing is going to happen." "Ron you know Ginny is going to blame Hermione for me and her breaking up", said Harry "No, she is not, she here to get moral support from mom and dad she really want to be with Stony, that's all." "The season not over yet right,"asked Harry. "no Harry not yet she have to go back soon. " Harry and Ron came back into the house and went to the den to speak with George who had a friend over for dinner.

While helping out in the kitchen Hermione had to go to the bathroom and left. Harry who was next to the door of the den saw this. After Hermione was upstairs for a while Ginny came after her and asked Hermione to speak to her in her old room. Hermione stated, okay and went in the room with Ginny. Harry stepped out and followed them and stood outside of the door to make sure Ginny don't start anything with Hermione, but Harry also wanted to hear what Hermione will say back to her.

Ginny started first, "Hermione I thought all this time you was my friend but as soon as I found out how close you was with him we was set up to fail." "I will never forgive you for that, and now your with the love of my life," Ginny started to cry. Hermione stepped to her and try to hug her but Ginny pulled away. "None of that happen Ginny me and Harry was just friends." "Was your just friends or did you love him when we was in Hogwarts?" Hermione looked at her, "I loved him and Ron at the same time at Hogwarts, but I chose Ron at that time." "You didn't choose anything you dated Ron knowing all along you wanted to be with Harry just pinning for him from afar." "That's not true," said Hermione to her. "When I was with Ron I loved Ron, but we didn't work out like you and Harry," said Hermione who was interrupted by Ginny saying "Don't compare your relationship to me and Harry," she yelled back. "I loved him very much, but I could never get him to open up to me and it was your fought." "Now you are with him, just two years after we was thinking about getting back together, you are nothing more then a common whore, who I can never be friends with, you was never my friend to begin with." Harry heard enough, and opened the door. Ginny was in shocked when he came in. His face was red and Hermione turned around seeing his anger and stepped in the way while he was walking towards Ginny. Hermione put her hand on his chest, "Harry I have it," Hermione said. "No, you don't , your to emotional towards her, go back down stairs, I want to speak to her alone." Hermione saw Harry angry before but apparently Ginny hasn't. Harry kissed Hermione hand and told her to go down stairs. Hermione knew she could not convince him so she went and whispered in his ear "chose your words carefully," he shook his head. Hermione put a charm on the room knowing Harry wanted privacy.

Harry walked up to Ginny, "how dare you call anyone a whore, especially your close friend?" "She not my close friend," said Ginny to Harry. "Your was close once, like sisters, did I destroyed that?" Ginny didn't say anything. Harry spoke, "Ginny you are the one that ended us, when we was going to get back together, I saw in the tabloids the story about you and Stony being together, you think I didn't hear about the other guys you was probably fucking when you was on tour and I was in training." "I told you those was rumors," stated Ginny "and I was still willing to work it out with you because I believed you, but you know what, when I think about it now we was doomed to fail," said Harry. "Harry don't say that,"said Ginny. "when the time comes and I marry Hermione, you better decide if you want to still communicate with us or not. I will not allow you to continue to disrespect her, we as a family will cut you out of our lives." "Your going to marry her?" Ginny asked shocked. "Yes I am, she will be Mrs. Potter by next year and it is nothing you can do about it." Ginny was shocked, "why Harry, why out of all the girls and me, why her?" "She completes me Ginny, I love her so much; she is my match." Ginny looked at him, "and me," she said to him, "I still love you Harry I always will, I can leave the Stony and anyone else behind for you." Harry held her hand and came close to her and looked her in the eyes, "why do that for me when I don't love you. I see you nothing more then a sister and I think I always have, even when we was together," stated Harry. Ginny broke down crying, finally hearing the truth. "I never wanted us back together because I knew it would not work, I wanted you to be happy and I knew I wasn't going to be the one to make you happy." "I knew you will never feel the love I give to Hermione, you was right. I will never give that to you, I would never share things I share with her to you." "When we was together you was this girl I wanted to protect, so I never told you much. Hermione she been with me though everything, the good times and the bad. She knows me better then I know myself. I desperately love her, I can't image my life with out her by my side." Ginny was crying on the floor knowing Harry was gone from her forever. "I'm sorry, I know you want our relationship to be a story of two great loves, but it's not." "Our relationship was two disasters coming together." "I know my relationship with Hermione is that great lovers story going towards marriage to a family and Ginny you need to forget about me and find your great love story." Ginny was still on the floor crying, Harry walked over to the door and left the room with the crying girl to make her decision. He went and found Hermione in the garden playing with a gnome. "Giving them food, you know Ms. Wesley will be upset with you," he said walking behind her and giving her a bear hug from behind. "What did you say to her," Hermione asked. "I told her the truth" said Harry. "which is?" asked Hermione. "I told her, I never loved her." "Harry!" said Hermione, "it's the truth Hermione. When I think back about our relationship I treated her like a sister, that's why I never told her anything, I wanted to protect her." "You don't want to protect me," Hermione asked, "not like that," said Harry. "I wanted to protect her against me," he said. "I don't have to do that with you, you know me and you know me better then I know me, like this morning with Ginny it was nothing like us, I never really loved her Hermione, she was right, I told her that." Hermione turned around and gave him a deep kiss. "What was that for," he asked. "For loving me so much," she said "I love you to just as much," "I know,", said Harry, kissing back. "I told her she needs to respect you better and if she don't then she will not have no contact from us ever again. Your was friends and I know how much it hurt you for her to be so cold towards you". Harry said hugging her on the side. "Where is she now?" asked Hermione. "I left her in the room crying upstairs," said Harry. "Harry why," Hermione said about to run up there, Harry grabbed her hand "she need to be alone Hermione, give her space." Hermione shook her head "okay," Harry and Hermione stood outside for a while looking at the stars. Ms. Wesley finally call them in for dinner. Towards the end of the dinner when Harry and Hermione was leaving, Ginny came to Hermione and gave her a hug, "lets have lunch some time next month okay," she said to Hermione. "Okay," said Hermione to her. Hermione looked at Harry, and walked out the house, "bye Ginny," said Harry giving her a hug. "Bye Harry," she said hugging him back. Teddy ran to Hermione already outside. They apparate back to the house in the back yard, where Hermione hugged Harry and said "thank you," "For what?" He said. "Some how what you said got to her; I think she is moving on now." "That's good right," said Harry, "yes very good," said Hermione hugging him again.


End file.
